Detective's Assist
by TrickyFanWriter
Summary: Tyzell Brenwing has gone to Inaba due to his parents going away for a year. He'll be facing a new life, new friends, a mystery involving TV's, and a love...in the form of a cunning Detective. OCXNaoto fanfic, probably the first...Also using the P4G format of plot, since I only played Golden, but watched the original Animation as well.
1. Prologue: 5 Years of Reminiscing

**Note: I don't own Persona, Atlus and Index do. I just own the original characters, so don't sue me.**

* * *

**Detective's Assist**

**Prologue**

* * *

**Somewhere, Somewhen, XX/XX**

_I'm back…._is what I thought after 5 years, 5 years after coming back to this quiet town…The used-to-be fog-ridden town of Inaba. Oh, the memories. When I first arrived here, when I first started experiencing the weird shit that happened here…And most importantly….the first time I ever met her.

She wasn't a bad guy, far from it in fact, just…..she was quite feisty, and calculated, that in fact, when I first met her, I thought she was totally being factual about things, and seeing this as a mere game to her, which was not the case when she got into danger herself. But as I began to know her better, I realized, she was just like me. Mature in body and brains, but a child at heart. That's when I began to love her, and began to accept for who she is.

_Geez, this pickup's getting way too late….._, I thought. Or maybe I was too early, given that the time I arrived was 3:40 AM, 20 minutes earlier than my intended pickup time.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure she'll be ecstatic to see you again after 5 years." says the young man next to me. That guy's our leader by the way. Weird sense of hair color, but at least he's what kept the team together after so many obstacles.

Finally, after waiting for like, 10 freaking minutes at the station, our pickup arrived. Outside the car came a gruff man, most likely in his 40's, and a young girl of age 11. I instantly recognized them. "Dojima-san! Nanako-chan!" I called out to them.

"Don't worry, we heard you, Tyzell." Said Ryotaro Dojima, the same person that picked me up back then when I didn't know all the weird stuff back then.

"Welcome back, Big Bros!" said Nanako, who was one of the many reasons why we wanted to ensure this town's safety back then…she's still the same girl as ever. "Yeah, we're glad to be back, right Yu?" I said to the young man right next to me. "Yeah, glad to be back here." Yu responded, as we carried our bags to the car.

_I'll come back for you, Naoto. I did promise you, right?..._Was my final thoughts before I start reminiscing about the events that happened back then. The time we saved the world…and no one knew it.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yeah, my first fanfic! And it's about Persona too! Now to be honest, the reason why I made this, was because lately, I noticed, while there are OCXChie, OCXYukiko, or OCXRise fan fics, there were no OCXNaoto fanfics. Sure the KanjiXNaoto was great, I personally thought that YuXNaoto was perfect, but I just want to see if there are any good stuff that might happen if I made an OCXNaoto fanfic. **

**Note, this is my FIRST fanfic, so don't expect anything resembling perfection. So yeah, I'll see you on the next Chapter!**

**EDIT: Thanks to some reviewers (Thank you, doods!) and their opinions, I edited the Prologue and Chapter 1! Thanks for making me see a mistake I made. First fanfic = not perfection. So thanks for the fix! -TrickyFanWriter**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome To Inaba

**Note: I don't own Persona, Atlus and Index do. I just own the original characters, so once again, don't sue me. Feel free to leave a review! I forgot to say that on the Prologue, but whatever.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**_5 years ago….._**

**?, ?, ?**

I wake up in a strange room, in what appears to look like some sort of limousine. It looks like the interior designer must've listened to too much Eiffel 65, because this room has blue, blue, and blue everywhere. I look outside and I see nothing but fog. It looks like the limousine is moving because of the bits of rumbling I feel beneath my seat.

_Where am I? _I thought, since this is not the same ride I was on while I was heading to a town my parents knew of because of one of my dad's friends. _Am I dreaming?_ I must be, since I don't quite feel that this is real. I pinched my cheek to wake myself up from this weird reality that I call a dream. _Ow! _I screamed in my head, but alas to no avail, I couldn't wake up. _Huh? Why didn't I wake up? Oh, well, might as well see what this dream has in store for me…_I thought, since I can't wake up from pain alone, might as well wait till the end of the dream.

"Welcome…to the Velvet Room," a voice called out.

"Huh, who's there?" I said as I looked over to the front of the limo. I see two people sitting in front of me. One is a man who appears to look sophisticated, but quite old, given by the balding white hair. He looks extremely weird too, given by the fact that he has a long nose and his eyes look like to bulge out of his skull at any moment. The other person, however, is a woman who looks like in her late 30's, but dressed in all blue. She has golden hair and eyes, and seems to be putting on a calm expression as well.

"Calm down, you are asleep in the real world, for this is a place that exists between dreams and reality, mind and matter." the old man said, while putting on a big smile. It's creepy, yet calming at the same time.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Igor." said the old man. He then points over to the woman beside him. "and this is my assistant, Margaret." he added.

"Nice to meet you." she responded. "Now then, why don't you introduce yourself?" Igor asked. I was happy to oblige, since this was a dream.

"The name's Tyzell Brenwing. Nice to meet you as well." I answered. "Now then, what am I doing here?" I asked, given the fact that I can't leave the dream until it ends. "You have been chosen for a certain fate." Margaret answered. "And we are the ones that involuntarily help you in that fate. We can't directly help people, nor give them answers, as those who seek it must find it themselves." she added. Igor puts various cards on the table. Just as soon as he opens one, I can see that those are tarot cards, like the ones used in fortune telling, "You will be helping the one that carries this fortune." Igor said as he opens the Fool card. He then opens two cards, Tower and Moon. "There will be a mystery, and with a mystery comes danger. It's both yours and the chosen one's fate to discover the answer to that mystery."

Margaret then asks, "Will you accept this fate? Will you solve this mystery?" A tough question, I have to admit. I hate things like predestination, where things happen specifically because it's prophesized that it will happen, but this thing seems interesting. But it's a dream, it won't happen anyway, so I simply answered, "Sure, I'm game." And Margaret then says this to me. "I wish you good luck on your journey then."

Everything later faded to black for me.

I then later woke up and the train just stopped revealing a town that looks quite and empty but doesn't feel like it. Then the train intercom jams in. "We have stopped at Yasoinaba Station. Yasoinaba." As I grabbed my things and started to head out, I checked my phone. In there, there was a message that read, "Yasoinaba Station. 4 PM. Be there." I then checked my watch. It said 3:50. "_Ah crud, I'm ten minutes early. I might as well." _said me in English. I headed out of the station, and waited outside for 5 minutes.

Then, suddenly, a guy next to me asks, "_So, what brings you to Inaba?" _That question was asked by a guy in what seems to be a highschool outfit. He has silver hair, and looks almost emotionless. Guy can speak English pretty well, so I responded with, "_Oh, just came from another country, in fact, I'm going to spend a year here. I hear that a friend of my parents knows a place for me to stay. You?" "Ah, so am I, my parents want me to move out of the big city to this town because they are going to be working abroad. I'll also be staying for a year as well, so I'm currently waiting for my uncle to pick me up. Yu Narukami, nice to meet you. And you are?" "Tyzell Brenwing, nice to meet you as well." _I shook hands with the guy. _This guy's cool. _I thought, and we pretty much made a great conversation with each other.

As 4 PM struck, we saw a car and out came of the car two figures, a gruff man who hangs his coat by his shoulder via hangs, most likely in his 40's, while next to him is a young girl, and given by some resemblances to the old man, she is most likely his daughter, and looking by age, she looks like a 6 year old.

"_Ah, I've seen that you two already met." _the gruff man said. "_Name's Ryotaro Dojima, and I'm your dad's friend and…" _he introduced with his eyes pointing to Narukami, "_your mother's younger brother."_

"_Ah, what a coincidence, we have the same person who's going to pick us up. What are the odds, huh?!" _I said with happiness as I know that the person that who was going to pick us up was the same person that Narukami mentioned he was going to wait for. "_Indeed, what a turn of events this must be." _he answered. "_Alright now, we can stop speaking in English now, Tyzell. We are in a Japanese town, after all. I assume you learned your Japanese back home?" _Dojima-san asked me. "Hai, Dojima-san. Oh yeah, I can speak Japanese as well due to some reading back home. Sorry for not using it, Narukami." I said with utmost sincerity. "It's fine, at least we don't look weird anymore in front of the crowd." Narukami replied.

"And this my daughter, Nanako. Come on, introduce yourself to your cousin and my friend's son." Dojima-san said to his daughter. At first, she responded with silence, then after a while said,

"H-hello." and later ran over to behind her father. He simply chuckled at the response. "What are you so shy for?" he said, and she responded with a hit to the backside. He said "Ow!" to emphasize the hit and just replied with a laugh. I chuckled a bit. "Seems like she's quite the daughter, Dojima-san." I said. "Yes, she is." he replied, and all of us except Nanako chuckled a little bit.

"Now then, we can't be standing here all day talking now…Let's get going." Dojima-san said. "I concur as well. I gotta see where I live now, these things have been bothering me since the entire trip!" I answered and chuckled a bit, knowing the trouble I went through to get all these bags the entire journey here. "Let's go, Narukami." I said to him. He nodded and as we both put our bags in the trunk, we both sat in the back of the car as we're headed to the place I was going to live first, but in the entire trip, we had to stop by the local gas station for refueling.

**Inaba, Central Shopping District, Moel Gas Station, Afternoon, 04/11**

"Hi, welcome to Moel!" said the attendant as Dojima-san's car went and parked next to the fuel pumps. "Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima-san asked Nanako. "Uh-huh." she answered. As both of them got out of the car, Nanako looked for the bathroom. The attendant said, "It's in the back. To the left. You know which way's left? It's the side in which you don't hold your chopsticks in." Nanako, slightly annoyed, replied "I know…Geez…" As me and Narukami went out, the attendant asked Dojima-san, "Are you taking a trip?" "No, we just went to pick both of them up. One of them came from the big city while the other came from another country and just arrived at the station after taking a train from the airport." he answered. "The city and another country, huh? Must have took you a long time to get here." the attendant said to both of us. "Oh, trust me, I have. The hassle I went through to these luggage is extremely unbearable." I replied to him, chuckling a bit. "I see." he said. "Fill up my car too. Regular's fine." Dojima-san told the attendant. "Right away, Sir!" replied the attendant, and went to the car to gas it up. "Good time as any for a smoke, I guess…" Dojima-san said as he went to a nearby place. "I'll go check around for a drink, I'm parched! Narukami, you going with me?" I asked him. "Nah, I'll just stay by the car a little bit." he answered. "Fine, suit yourself." I said as I went to the nearest vending machine to get a good juice.

But as I was walking to the vending machine, I passed by a girl in short, black hair, and as I was getting a drink, the same girl said "Hey. You dropped this?" passing me by a note that Dojima-san gave me while in the car, containing my own address for when we officially stop by at their house as my house is near theirs. "Why, yes, thanks." She gave it to me, and as I turned my back while she left to get my drink, I swear I heard her muttering "Idiot." Huh, some people…

I went back to the gas station, seeing Narukami shake hands with the attendant, and as I see the attendant going back to his work, Nanako came back from the bathroom. "Hey, how's it hanging?" I said to him. As I said that however, he put his fingers to the bridge of his nose, as if experiencing a headache. "…Are you okay?" asked Nanako. "Yeah, you look like you got heatstroke. Told ya you should've gotten a drink." I said. Dojima-san came back as well, asking the same thing. "I'm fine. Must be from the long trip." Narukami replied. "It's understandable. Go on a walk, get some fresh air, we'll go when you're ready." Dojima-san said to Narukami. "Get to know the stores a little bit. You'll need it when you want to get something." "Sure, I'll go for a little bit." Narukami answered back. "Me too, I'd want to check out which one sells some games for as well." I said as well, heading to check which stores do sell it.

**A while later…**

"Back. Ready to hit the road now." I said as I was heading back to the car. "Yeah, let's go home now." Narukami said, with a sigh of relief. "Okay then, let's go." Dojima-san said as we head back to the car.

**Dojima Residence, Afternoon, 04/11**

We arrived at the house where Narukami's going to stay for the entire year. It's a pretty decent house, all things considered. "So this is going to be my new home, huh?" Narukami said as he looked at the house. "Yeah, so enjoy it while you can. Your room's upstairs, by the way. Now, as for you, you know where to go, right Tyzell?" Dojima-san asked me after introducing Narukami to his house, and what part of it's his living quarters. "Yeah, just follow where to go on your note from here, right? Should be easy enough, sir." I replied.

"Alright then, I guess we'll be seeing you." Dojima-san said to me as he and Nanako enter the house. Narukami was about too, until he stopped to ask me something. "You're going to attend school here, right?" "Yeah, Yasogami High. Same grade as you, in fact. 2nd year, class…" "2-2." "Huh, same class. I guess coincidences happen often in this town." I said, chuckling. "Yeah, no kidding. Ja, mata ne." Narukami said as, with a faint smile on his face, bid me farewell.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/11**

"Ah, finally!" said me as I finally unpacked everything in my bags. Air-conditioned, a good view and furnished. Great house idea.

_I need a break. _I thought as I ate the last of my glazed donuts I ordered at a nearby donut shop and took a drink of my ice tea after leaving it in the fridge for a bit. _So this is my new home for a year, huh? Might as well get used to it. In fact, I might want to finish that final boss in Metal Gear Rising._ I thought as I sat and played my PS3 till 10:00, due which I went to bed.

_This is a new start, huh? New friends, new memories. Welcome to Inaba, Tyzell. It sure ain't no London, but you'll get used to it eventually._ I thought finally as I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: A prologue and Chapter 1 in one day! This has been going great so far! Hopefully my "author's block" thing (it's a common occurence but I get ideas for things rarely, so yeah) won't happen again! Now, this Chapter 1 is LONG. For cripes sake, I didn't know where to stop till Evening hit! Oh, well, this is basically the introduction of the Velvet Room, its residents, the leader of the Investigation Team himself, Yu Narukami and Ryotaro and Nanako Dojima, the family you will mostly sympathize with through the ENTIRE GAME. Spoilers! So, yeah, prepare for Chapter 2! Cause it'll be the start of both Yu and Tyzell's misadventures! Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**

**EDIT: I made a mistake, and thanks to some reviewers (Appreciate your opinions, doods!), I decided to rectify it by editing out Prologue and Chapter 1! Note that I will make more probable mistakes so...yeah. Thanks for the fix! -TrickyFanWriter**


	3. Chapter 2: First Slice of Weird

**For those who were waiting (by that I mean none of you since you probably gave up on this thing.), here's the long awaited Chapter 2. Reasons for this being released after so long at the Author's Note.**

**Note: Persona is owned by ATLUS and Index, not me. Once again, don't sue. Feel free to review! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Dojima Residence, Early Morning, 04/12**

"What took you so long, Narukami?!" I said, complaining as he went out of his house. "Sorry, was eating breakfast with Nanako." Narukami replied. "Oh, uh…sorry." I answered with sincerest apologies. "Nah, it's fine. Besides, we are going to be late unless we hurry." Narukami said, chuckling a bit. "Right. Nanako-chan, please lead the way." I said as we followed her to both our schools. Nanako's school is apparently close to ours, so we had to follow her on the way there.

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, O4/12**

As we walked on our way to school, we stopped for directions from Nanako. "You just keep walking straight from here." she said, as she faces the other direction, and with happiness, said, "My school's this way, bye!" as she walked to her school.

"_She's one great navigator! I couldn't even find this place hadn't it been for her." _I said in English to Narukami. "_Well, she's been here, so of course she would know the place." _ Narukami replied deadpan. "_Geez, no need for the "Thanks, Captain Obvious" quote there, mate."_ I answered with a sigh. "Alright, let's get moving, we might catch up before the bell rings." I told Narukami as I walked towards the school. "Yeah, let's go." he replied as he followed suit.

As we kept walking to the school, I asked Narukami. "So, how was your first sleep in this town." "I had a dream, but it's nothing to worry about. I'm fine." he answered with a slight chuckle from him. _Something's bothering him, and I know it. Ah, well, probably nervous about the new school. I'm pretty sure he'll get over it. _I thought as I walked with him to catch up to class before the bell rings.

"Whoaaaa…!" a voice called out. Me and Narukami looked behind to see who it was. It was a guy who wears the same outfit as us, yet he looked a bit unique, given by the fact that he wears headphones around his neck, and has streamlining brown hair. The young man was riding a bike, and horrible too, because as he whizzed past us, he was starting to lose balance. "Dude, watch out!" I called out to him, but he just bumped towards the light post, and his bicycle hitting him in the balls. _Ooh…ouch…_I winced as I saw that.

"Ngh…Urgh…" he groaned. Given the situation of us being possibly late for class, we had no time to help him. "We should just leave him be." Narukami said. "You're right…That must've hurt, though." I replied as I walked past the dude in order to catch up before school starts.

We arrived at Yasogami High's gates and we looked up to see the building at it's glory. "So this is Yasogami High, huh? Let's hope the teachers aren't so bad." I said, walking with Narukami to get to class.

**Yasogami High Class 2-2, Early Morning, 04/12**

As we arrived at Class 2-2, we saw the class to be some sort of formal mess. I say formal, because in my old school, my former classroom was clean, until after school, then it looked like a typhoon and a earthquake hit it at the same time. I see that the uniqueness of Japanese students ranged from "black-haired guy" to "brown-haired girl". However, I see two people sitting that may look odd one out from each other.

One was a long, black haired girl. Looked elegant in style, but I'm not much of a fashion geek so what do I know. She does wear the traditional uniform, but instead of the usual black and white, it was all red. Almost pure crimson, in fact. The other, however, was a short haired brunette. She wears kind of a hoodie-like version of the uniform adorned with the colors green and yellow, and has a little-bit short of a skirt. In fact, I don't know why I'm not bleeding up the wazoo on the nose yet, usually this back home guaranteed an insta-KO from the guys.

And then there's that guy who got himself into the accident earlier. _Looks dead. Yep. That's what you get for not yet learning the ropes._ I thought, since he was the same guy who ran out of balance to a pole and got hit in the nuts.

"Awright, shut your traps!" A echoing voice filled the room as everyone returned back to their seats. That voice came from a teacher in a blue with white stripes suit, with a coat and a yellow tie to go with it. He has massive buckteeth, and considering that he has medium-sized hair with a cleft chin to boot, one may resist pulling a redneck joke.

"I'm Kinshiro Morooka, your homeroom teacher from today forward!" the man yelled at them. Guy's got a cocky attitude, given the accent. He must think he's king here. Ah, delusions of grandeur, how predictable. "First things first! Just 'cause it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon over each other like a bunch of love-struck baboons!" The man said, reminding his students that love is a stupid concept, according to him. _I wasn't planning to, but alright, chucklebunch._ I thought, knowing that guy's all bark, no bite. "Long as I'm around, you students will be as pure as the driven snow!" he added. Everyone sweatdropped at that…_Yeah, I get the feeling that people appreciate you here. _I sarcastically thought, given everyone's reaction.

"Now, I hate wasting my time, but I gotta introduce these new transfer students here. These duo of punks' been thrown from the big city, heck, one's from another country, even, to the middle of nowhere like trash! And they're losers where they came from, so no girls better get any ideas on hitting on them!" Morooka told the students. _Oh, I'm just gonna enjoy despising you, aren't I? _I thought. Seriously, not even a minute and he just gave his judgement up front, and with that "cock of the walk" attidude too. Total douchebag.

"Now you two introduce yourselves, and make it quick, you're wasting my time here." Morooka told us and I was first to step up to the plate. "Hey, Tyzell Brenwing." "Yu Narukami, nice to meet y-"

"HEY! What's those looks you're giving the girls by the window?! Ya think I'm dumb enough not to notice it?!" Morooka yelled at us. We didn't look, really. Just that the guy was looking for an excuse to pull a rant at us and-

"Now, listen! This town is miles and MILES away from your big cities of perverts and assholes, in more ways than one!" he said. I was not giving any shit on that, I just kept listening to him. "You guys better not think of getting involved with the girls here, let alone "hanging around" with them! But what do I know…it's not like the old days. Even here, kids grow up so damn fast, and for the worse, too! Every time I turn my back, you fool around in your phones, checking you life-journals and your my-places…" _It's Facebook and Myspace, ya twat. And I barely do social media! I just go to because I like to answer questions there!_ I yelled in my thoughts. Dude cannot be anymore of a fucking idiotic douchebag without him having the teacher's version of "diplomatic immunity". And he just kept going on and on, getting more annoying every goddamn time I hear it. That's when I hear…

"Excuse me, can the transfer students sit here? We got two empty seats!" called out the short-haired girl in green, as she managed to stop his damn rant. _Wow, thanks. And I thought the State of the Nation Address was freaking long._ "Huh? Yeah, yeah, sure. Ya hear that, you little shits? Both of your seats are over there." He said, pointing the seats next to the only students with a sense of style. "So? Hurry up and siddown already!" Morooka commanded us and we did follow it. Despite his…mouth, he's still a teacher.

"He's the worst, huh?" The girl that asked Morooka for our seats whispered to me. "No freaking kidding, he's like, the Hitler of teachers. No offense." I replied in whispers too, not meaning to offend her. "None taken. But, geez, what rotten luck for you to get stuck in this class for a year." she said, with a hint of dismay. "I can handle it. It's just like back home. Tolerate everyone. Besides, karma gets to them rather fast."

I hear also the students feeling pity for both Narukami and me for being in the same class. _Geez, it's not THAT bad. _I thought, feeling confident enough to hold out for it. "Shut your traps! I'm taking roll, and you'd better damn well I expect you to obey in an orderly fashion!" Morooka shouted. _First day, and it's going bad. Ah well, I'm only going to listen to this "King Moron" if it was freaking important._

**Yasogami High Class 2-2, After School, 04/12**

"That's all for today. Normal lectures will be starting tomorrow." Morooka said as he started to head out of the classroom when the intercom pinged in.

"Attention all teachers, please report immediately to the Faculty Office for a brief staff meeting. All students must return to their classrooms and are not to leave the premises until further notice." is what the intercom said before it pinged out. "Hmph. Alright, ya heard the announcement, don't go till ya hear otherwise, got it?!" Morooka told the class before heading out to the Faculty Office.

And suddenly, we can hear sirens from the sides of the road. Sirens of ambulances…police cars and all others. I can't help look back to that horrible time back then.

**_Flashback…_**

_NO! LLANA! I was screaming to her at the time. My best friend and the girl I first fell in love with…just got shot by a junkie high on cocaine._

_It was 4 years ago. I was on my elementary days, never seemed to act social. I was the bullied nerd that everyone picked on back then. I did try to stand up for myself, only that it ended up with me always being in the infirmary. And she always came to my rescue every time._

_"__You're pretty clumsy, you know that?!" Said a girl in a yellow hoodie, with navy blue pants and had a brown ponytail. That was Llana. My childhood friend. I've known her since kindergarten. She was the only girl that I've ever socialized before the girl I was talking to just minutes before the sirens happened. She was the spunky girl type. Taking no trouble from the bullies and always a hero. I fell in love with her, and she did too…but she died after she told me so._

_We were walking around, just having a great day, like best friends do. But then, this crazy woman came outta nowhere and just grabbed me. In a choking position, no less. There was a witness who called the cops, and Llana was trying to make sure that the crazy woman, who looked and acted like someone who took one too many drugs, released me with no trouble. But there was trouble._

_"__I want my FIX! I need it! If you won't give me some, I'll kill this boy!" the crazy woman spoke. I panicked. I didn't know what to do. She was trying to talk her down. But as soon as the cops arrived, she pulled out a gun and shot her in the stomach. I fainted…but once I got up, I was with my parents, driving to the hospital. They were relieved that I'm alive, but worried because Llana was dying. I got to the hospital, where those last words played in my head._

_"__Take care of yourself now, okay, Ty? I…love…you…" She said those words as she died holding my hand._

_"__NO! LLANA! Don't die on me, please…don't…" I said to her desperately as I cried my heart out. But it was too late._

_She died._

**_Now_**

As I remember that moment, I lunked my head down so that I would sleep. I ignored all the sirens, and just took a nap.

**Few minutes later…**

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's not like you can ignore it." Narukami said that as he woke me up. "Oh, bugger off, dude. I was needing a break." I shot back. "Yeah, yeah. So…what now?" he asked.

"By the way, did you try what I told you the other day?" a voice called. It was the short-haired girl. She appears to be talking to the girl in red. The girl in red responded in a confused expression. "You know, that thing about rainy nights?" The short-haired gold added.

"Oh…No, not yet. Sorry…" The long, black-haired girl replied. "Aw, that's okay." the short-haired girl in green replied, disappointed, yet still keeping a happy face. "It's just that, I heard a guy in the class next door is yelling "My soulmate is Yamano, the announcer!"" she added.

"Yamano? Wasn't she that announcer in the news, about that scandal, Tyzell-san?" Narukami asked me. "Beats me, I spent my first night playing my PS3 till 10." I answered. "You have a PS3?" he added. "Yeah. Though, it's hard to find fellow players here." I said, hanging my head down in dismay. "Well you got one now, what games you got?" Yu replied in excitement. "Dude…You don't even want to know how many." I answered with a happy face, finding a fellow gamer here, especially in the form of the guy you first met, is really that off putting for me.

Then the intercom pinged in again, "Attention, all students, there has been an incident inside the school district. Police officers have been dispatch around the School Zone. Please stay calm at all times and contact your parents or guardians as soon as possible, and please quickly leave the school grounds. Don't disturb the police officers and head directly home. I repeat…"

"Incident?!" one of our common classmates said, and was excited, so he went out to check. _Dead bodies aren't some sort of show, you know. I know the feeling…_I thought, because that was a callous and shallow move.

"Something actually happened?" another one said.

"Come on, let's go take a look." her friend added. _Some people you are._

"Whatever, I'm gonna continue my nap some more. You?" I asked Narukami. "I'll just sit and hang out, thanks." he simply answered. "Fine then." I told him as I took a nap.

**30 minutes later…**

"Ah, that was a nice nap." I said, waking up. "I'll say. Quite the sleeper." Narukami replied deadpanning. "Ah, sod off. I like naps." I shot back. "So, ready to go?" I asked. "Yeah. Seems good a time as any." he agreed.

"Hey, are you going home by yourselves?" The short-haired girl asked us. "Yeah, I've got to do something at my house by the time I arrive so, me and him are leaving." I answered. "Why don't you come with us?" she offered. "Oh, nearly forgot! Chie Satonaka. I sit next to you, remember?" she introduced herself. "Yeah, I do, nice to meet you." I responded in kind. "Nice to meet you too!" she said in a cheery mood.

Chie then introduced the girl next to her, the same long black-haired girl that was dressed in all red. "This is Yukiko Amagi."

"Oh, um, nice to meet you…I'm sorry that this is so sudden…" the raven-haired girl replied. "Come on, don't apologize like that." Chie sulkily said. "It makes me look like I got no upbringing." she added. "Nice to meet you as well." I introduced myself to Yukiko. "Don't mind us. We just wanted to ask some stuff, that's all." Chie told us. "Nah, it's no business, right Narukami?" I replied, asking Narukami. "Yeah. No sweat." He answered back. We walked together with the girls out of the classroom when suddenly the same guy from the biking incident showed up, looking worried and quite panicking.

"Uh, um, Miss Satonaka?" _Oh hey, it's that dude from earlier, _I thought. He must know Chie, given that he was our classmate.

"The movie was really awesome. Like, the way they moved on-screen was amazing to see…" he awkwardly said. I knew he might've done something to screw up. Judging from his facial expression, and by the way he held the case, he felt nervous, like he hoped Chie wouldn't notice it until she got home and opened it.

"And…I'm really sorry! Look, it was an accident! Please have mercy on me till my next paycheck!" he said as he apologized like a nervous, panicking wreck, trying to get away. _And you blew your cover. Now she's bound to get suspicious. You're done, dude. _I thought, knowing how this situation's going to end. Chie took the case though. "Thanks. See ya!" he said as he tried to bolt out the door at a fast pace. "Hold it, what did you do to my DVD?!" Chie said as she chased him. He hoped was going to escape the situation unharmed. Too bad Chie managed to catch up and land a straight kick to the dude's nuts. _And it ends badly, as expected. Jeez, he must suffer some serious bad luck. _I thought as I winced at the poor guy's pain.

"What the, my DVD broke! It's cracked and everything! My Trial of the Dragon!" Chie wailed on as she despaired over her now-broken DVD. "Mine's cracked too…critical hit to the nads…" the guy winced in pain over the situation he landed himself on. "Are you alright?" Yukiko asks. "Don't mind him! Let's go, hmph!" Chie said angrily as she stormed out of the room. "Jeezus, man. You broke some damn good mirrors…" I said quietly. "Eh. Leave him be." replied Narukami. "Wow, after an injury that happened two times, I'm surprised you're this calm, Narukami." I said, given the fact that he had that blank expression on his face. He calmly left the room though, so I went after him.

As me, Narukami, Chie and Yukiko left the school, however, we had been encountered by some strange guy. He had fish-like eyes, his hair was messy, and judging by the uniform alone, he's not from our school. He approached Yukiko nervously, as if he was shaking to dust. "Hey, Narukami?" I called silently. "Yeah, Tyzell?" "Dude looks creepy, and he has that aura too. I don't like where this is going…" "What do you mean?" "I mean this could get awkward real fast, dude." I whispered to him as we did a silent talk back-to-back with Narukami.

"You're Yuki, right? Y-You want to go hang out somewhere…with me?" the creepy fish dude started speaking to her. Giving her a nickname as well, even though from the look on her face says she does not know him. "Yup, real awkward, real fast." I said to Narukami. "I didn't expect this…is she popular among the school or something?" he replied, confused. "Wh-who are you? And what did you just say?" Yukiko replied to the guy, confused as well. 2 students just so happened to be behind us at the time.

"Who's this guy? What school is he from?" "Never mind that, he's going for Yukiko-san. Man, he's gotta be mad for not waiting till she's all alone to do something like that." "I bet you one can of TaP soda she knocks him out." "Uh-uh, no bets. Have you heard how difficult the Amagi Challenge is?" the 2 students say that as they sparked a conversation. _The Amagi Challenge? The hell? Is she like, the most hard-to-get girl or something? If so, then the dude's definitely crazy for doing something like that. _I thought as I stared at the creepy dude.

"So, are you coming or not?" The creepy fish dude asked in a very harsh tone. _Bad choice of tone or words for that matter, dude, you just guaranteed yourself no date._ I thought as I know the outcome of the situation at hand. "I-I'm not going…" she replied. _And checkmate, knew that was going to happen._ I thought. "Fine!" The creep snapped at her and grumbled his way out. "Wh-What did he want from me, anyway?" Yukiko asked Chie. "Yukiko, you know that he just asked you out on a date…right?" Chie replied. "And in a harsh manner too. Which really justifies your rejection, Yukiko." I followed. "Plus, he was being really creepy about it. I mean, he called you Yuki and I just felt this aura…not normal I should tell you. Like, creepy cursing aura or something along the lines of that." I added in. "Yeah, it was totally awkward, right?" Chie agreed. "Yeah, it was. You, Narukami?" I asked him. "Nah, didn't really faze me at all." _As expected of you, really._ I thought, as I knew he would answer that way.

That creepy moment was suddenly turned 180 degrees around when the same guy who has both got himself crashed and kicked in the nuts showed up in the exact time we were talking about it. "Yo, Yukiko-san, turned down another lovesick fool, huh? Geez, you're cold. You did the same thing to me last year." the guy said. _Well, their connection runs deep, so it's pretty logical, unlike the creepy fish-eyed dude earlier. _I thought as I heard the conversation. "I don't ever remember doing something like that…" Yukiko said. _I can hear the half-true, half sarcasta-speak on that line so if he goes for it the- "You serious?! Then, would you wanna hang out sometime?" He took it. Rejection? "No." Rejection. Called it! _I said loudly in my mind, knowing the outcome. "That'll teach me to get my hopes up. Anyway, don't pick on the transfer students too much." the guy said as he went off on his bike. _Don't get hit in the nads! Again! _I said in my mind as he went off in his bike.

"We're just curious, you knucklehead! That's all!" Chie spat back at the dude as he was cycling. "Sorry for dragging you into this…" Yukiko added. "Nah, not a problem. Back in my town, this stuff usually happens. Only it ends up with the guy getting K.O'd by the girl everytime…" I replied. A bunch of students gathered around us. "I don't like this atmosphere…Everyone's staring." Chie said. "I agree. Let's go, guys." I said, walking away with them.

**Few minutes later, near the first crime scene…**

"Oh, so you both came here because of your parents' jobs?" "That wasn't the only reason, though, though Narukami might've come here solely because of that. I just like going to Japan rather than going anywhere else." I said as we struck a conversation with both of the girls. Chie chuckled, "I thought it was way serious." she said as we walked through Inaba. "There is nothing here, huh? That's what makes it nice, but nothing new to show to people from outside. I think your London is much better suited for you than here, Tyzell. Though, Mt. Yasogami has something…our pottery or dyed clothes are famous, I think." she said as she told me about famous stuff in Inaba. "Nah nah, I much prefer it here. It's rather a lot more quieter than the taverns I used live near at my home." I replied. "_Tavern?" _she asked, not knowing the meaning of the word. "It's another word for inn, but _taverns _are more rampant and have a bar. You can expect what happens there." I said, knowing the taverns were filled with cheers, jeers, and bar fights all-round.

"Oh, like an inn…Oh yeah, we also have the Amagi Inn! Yukiko's family runs it. It's the pride of Inaba!" Chie exclaimed. "Wait, what? No…it's just your typical run-of-the-mill inn." Yukiko interjected. "No way! People often say it's a hidden treasure!" Chie retorted, given her friend's humility. "It's been run for generations, and Yukiko here is going to take over someday." she added. "Really, at an age like that?! I'm surprised! I can barely even hold up a job here…" I said, shocked at the knowledge. "The Amagi Inn is what pretty much keeps this town going." Chie replied, confident. _Knowing Yukiko's gonna run an entire inn someday…scares me. Reason: I can barely hold up chores back home, how would I do if was in HER shoes? Scares me, man. _I thought as we kept walking.

"So, you guys think she's cute?" Chie said to both Narukami and I. "Whoa, where'd that come from? But if you asked…Personally, I think she is, but not my type, really. No offense." I said to Chie. "Whoa. **My **type? What, you had a crush before or something?" she asked. "Yeah…she was sweet. Well, WAS sweet." I answered. "Wait, why did you emphasize the "was" on that statement?" she replied, confused. I clenched my fists at the thought of Llana. "Wait, did she…" Chie said, noticing that she touched quite the nerve. "Sorry…I didn't know-" "Yeah. But it was no problem, I moved on anyway. How 'bout you, Narukami?" I said to him. "What were we talking about? Sorry, I wasn't listening." Narukami said. "Nothing gets through ya, huh buddy?" I replied deadpan.

"She is popular, but she never ever gets a boyfriend, weird, huh?" Chie said that. _Yeah, even made a challenge about it…Jeez. _I thought in my brain. "Stop it, Chie! Don't believe it, okay? It's not true that I'm popular or I have a boyfriend. Not that I want to have one, mind you!" Yukiko said it to both Chie and us. "Sorry, but this is our chance to talk to someone from a big city, and you barely said anything!" she replied. "So, what made you so busy that you didn't listen to us, Narukami?" I said. "Well, I was too busy hearing the sirens over there." he replied as he pointed down the street. "Sirens? Whoa, what's that over there?" I said, as we walked towards the crime scene.

It was packed by people, mostly gossiping about how the crime scene came to be. They say a high school student came here and saw the body…what's weird though, is that they claim that the body was hanging from an antenna. It'd be pretty logical if there were high buildings to toss her from, but from the looks of it, no building's high enough for that to be plausible. The police and fire department already took down the body minutes ago for autopsy. _A dead body in a quiet town? Sounds like a Sherlock Holmes-styled mystery for me. _I thought. I remembered the good old days back in London with my old friends. We used to play Sherlock Holmes all the time, even during at the age where we're not supposed to do that at the time. I remember when me and my classmates got a video project where we basically have to make a movie, I remember me picking my friends and did a Sherlock Holmes-styled movie. I was a good Holmes, yet I fear I may have lost it now.

Yet, this is different. This is a REAL dead body. A REAL mystery. A REAL case.

"A dead body? In our town?" Chie said as she was shocked at the events. It wasn't long till Dojima-san showed up to talk to us. "Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked. "We're just passing by, sir. We were planning to go to our homes, right guys?" I answered. "Damn principal. Told him not to let you through here." he muttered to himself. "You know this guy?" Chie asked. "Yeah, he's my Dad's friend, and me and Narukami's current guardian at the moment, Detective Dojima." I answered. "I hope you get along with him. But you four better get straight home." Dojima-san said as he was getting back to the crime scene, when a young detective, maybe a few years younger than Dojima-san, rushed out to vomit. "Adachi! Stop being a rookie! You want to get sent back to the central office?!"

"Sorry, sir." Adachi said as he groaned. _Bit queasy, isn't he? But I guess that's what you get for seeing a dead body, even for a young detective. _I thought. Dojima sighed, and said sternly, "Wash your face. We're going to gather information!"

"That's what the announcement was about?" Chie said in confusion. "What do they mean, 'it was hanging from the antenna?'" Yukiko said in confusion as well. "Hey Yukiko, why don't we go to Junes sometime?" Chie said. "Good idea." Yukiko replied. "Alright then, we're taking off. Let's do our best, neighbors!" Chie said to me and Narukami as both girls left. We left the scene as well, heading home.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/12**

I went straight home. Narukami, on the other hand, decided that he might roam around a bit before he went straight home. Progressive guy, he is.

As I checked my games list, I groaned at the fact that ALL of the games listed here were completed ages ago. In fact, I just 100% MGS yesterday. Knowing that I have literally no more games to complete, feels rather boring. So instead I pulled out my laptop and began surfing the net for gaming news. _It's the usual. "Phil Fish Shits On Gamers Again" or "Anita Sarkeesian Still Persists Against Games' Depiction Of Women…Again." Boring. What are the new releases anyway? _I thought as I checked. There were so many games, but little of them were worth my time, so I searched on Ebay and bought a copy of the latest Tales game. After that, I headed to my bed to sleep.

_What a turn of events, huh? Making new friends, first day of school, and finding a dead body in the middle of a quiet town…This year's going to be interesting. _Were my last thoughts as I laid in my bed, going to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, time to answer the many questions.**

**Q1: Why was this taking so long?**

**A: Many reasons. I had author's block (or laziness, idk), it kicked in, and couldn't think of what to do next.**

**T: Bullshit, you were just-**

**A: Shh...they don't need to know that...**

**Q2: Why is this so long? Couldn't you just make part 1's and 2's or something like that**

**A: This is the introductory chapter. AKA where the side characters come in. I'm not a cartoon!**

**Q3: What year is this based on?**

**A: Meshed in present day and past. Idk, my continuity could be worse.**

**FQ (for those Persona fans out there...): Why are there lines from the game there?**

**A: Once again, this is the introductory chapter. I have to think of original things in the future, but for now, this is what you get.**

**Alright then that's all the questions answered! Stay put for Chapter 3, where the weird shit finally kicks in! Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	4. Chapter 3: What Happens at 12:00 PM?

**Oh, look, Chapter 3, it's here! Once again, Persona is owned by both Atlus and Index, so don't sue. Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Road to School, Early Morning, 04/13**

"Whoa, waaaagh!" was the words said by the same dude with headphones yesterday now when he crashed his bike into a trashcan. _Seriously, couldn't he just train with the damn thing while he had some free time? _I thought before realizing that, since it's school days, he must have either studied, or slacked off. "Someone…help…" he said as he was rolling in said trashcan. "Okay, Narukami, we might as well help him now. Seriously, dude gets into more accidents than Tom." I said to Narukami, wanting to help him not only out of pity for the guy, but also for his honor, at least. "Fine, we'll help him." Narukami replied with a sigh, as me and him help the poor dude out of the trashcan.

"Thanks. Really saved my bacon back there." the dude said, getting back on his bike. "Seriously man, take care of yourself. Dunno how much damage your body can take." I said, telling him to not get into more mishaps. "I'll be okay…thanks. Hey…aren't you the transfer students, Yu Narukami and Tyzell Brenwing?" he said. "Yeah, that's us. The red and blue, calm and energetic, basic opposites. But we're friends, so eh." I said, reintroducing ourselves to the guy. Still, surprised that he can remain not embarrassed after many fails. Dude's got no pride, huh?

"I'm Yosuke Hanamura, nice to meet ya." he finally introduced himself. _Finally, a name other than just "a dude in headsets". _I thought. "Nice to meet you as well." Narukami replied with a smile, since well, we finally got his name after a long time. "So, you okay? I mean, after yesterday…" I asked, since, well, after yesterday, he might've asked what he had done to deserve it. "Oh no, I'm just fine. It's just, I really just have some bad luck." Yosuke answered with a chuckle. Dude's cheery, gotta give ya that.

"Say, you heard about that incident yesterday? They found that announcer lady hanged…to an antenna!" he said, recalling the scene yesterday. "Yeah, we were at the crime scene, but later head home after a while there." I replied, remembering the fact that Narukami, Chie, Yukiko, and I were there. "I heard the sirens first. We were curious, so we checked it out." Narukami added. "Oh. But do you think it was a warning? There's no way that was an accident." Yosuke said. "Yeah, it wouldn't make sense if it was an accident." I replied, pointing out the fact that there were no tall buildings in the area. "Hanging a corpse like that. That's messed up." Yosuke said, cringing at the thought. "Then again, it's messed up to even kill somebody in the first place." he added. True, it's still morally incorrect, but then again, I'm kinda in the gray anyway. No one is a goody two-shoes. No one has been.

"Crap, we're late! Say, you wanna bike your way. It's a bit squeaky but, it should be fine." Yosuke said, offering us to take the bike. "No thanks." Narukami replied. But I was no stranger to danger. "I'll take it. Might as well cut on the walking, right?" I said. "Cool." Yosuke said, as we headed to school, with me on wheels.

**Yasogami High, Morning, 04/13**

We listened to King Moron as he taught us philosophy. God, even in teaching us in philosophy, he still has to be an asshole. Still, I had to be quiet, despite the constant broiling anger on me. He's a teacher, me and the rest of the class are students, so we have to respect him despite his damned attitude. Still though, wouldn't kill him to lighten the fuck up every once in a damn while.

**Yasogami High, After School, 04/13**

"So, getting used to the place?" Yosuke asked the both of us. "It's great. Socializing with others, enjoying the local scenery. This place is great." I answered. "It's fine." Narukami replied. "You sure do enjoy this place, Tyzell." Yosuke said. He then added, "There's ain't much you can get here than in the big city. But it has that certain…something that you can't get anywhere else. Air's clean, food's great. You heard about the local delicacy?" "Nah, haven't much time to explore the area." I said. "It's grilled steak, dude! Eh, like that's any rare, huh?" Yosuke said with cheer. "Dude. Awesome. Problem is, however, we are lacking in the funds department." I said in dismay, as my wallet contained only a few yen, good enough for a drink at the vending machine. "No problem, man. You guys saved me, so I'll treat you. It's on me. I know a place." Yosuke said. "Awesome, bud. Hey, Narukami. Wanna go too?" I asked him. "Eh. Why not? I'm game." He replied, getting up from his seat to go. Then Chie walked by.

"What about me, huh? No apologies for yesterday?" she said. "You always go here once I mention about food, huh?" Yosuke answered in dismay. "How about it, Yukiko, don't you think he should treat us too?" Chie said to her raven-haired friend. "No, you guys go. I don't want to gain weight. Besides, I got work at the inn anyway." Yukiko replied. "You starting to take over the business, Yukiko-san?" Yosuke asked, since he probably knows about that. "No, I just help out when things over there get busy." Yukiko answered as she left the classroom. "Oh well, her loss, we should get going." Chie said. "Huh? Do I seriously have to treat you, Chie?!" Yosuke said in shock as we leave the classroom.

**Junes Food Court, After School, 04/13**

"This is the place?! They don't even have steak here!" Chie complained as Yosuke served the food to all 4 of us. "Yeah, I changed my plans when you hopped in the freeloader train, Chie." Yosuke replied. "Still, no reason to take us to your place!" Chie shot back. "It isn't my place or anything…" Yosuke said. "What did Chie meant by "your place"?" I asked. "Oh, yeah, haven't told you yet, huh?" he responded. "I moved from another city six months ago. My dad here got a job as a manager of this branch. Here's just welcoming you to town. Satonaka, yours is on me too."

"Eh, it ain't no steak. But I'm never one to turn down a free meal. Unless if it's filled with vegetables. Don't get me wrong…I eat them, but some veggies just taste like damn crap." I said as I took my meal. We then talked about various stuff, like what's new, our pasts and the whole shebang.

"You know, this place has been open for half a year, but I really haven't been to the local shopping district ever since." Chie said with concern. "It's normal. This place, according to the prices I've seen so far, is like Asda back home, or like Wal-Mart over at America. It's bound to get the business booming." I said, pointing the similarities of Junes to it's equivalent back home. "But a lot of stores over at the district have started to close and…Oh…uh…" Chie answered back, but silenced as she looked over at Yosuke's face, who seems to look sad. "You can't blame Junes for that, can you?" Yosuke said with a sigh. Then, a girl in an apron, who, by the looks of it, works on a restaurant here, sits on a table. "Hey, it's Saki-senpai!" Yosuke said. It seems that he knows her. He even calls her senpai, but something seems…odd about her…it's as if something seems to be bothering her. Nevertheless, he goes to her. "Be right back. Sorry." Yosuke says as he goes to her. "Is she Yosuke's…" I asked Chie. "You'd wish! That's Saki Konishi, she, along with her family, runs a liquor store at the shopping district. She works here part-time, though…I think." Chie answers. I look over at the two people.

He's talking with Saki, asking her if she's fine. She replies by saying she's on break, and asks Yosuke, whom she calls "Hana-chan" due to his surname, if he's boosting his family business by bringing his friends, meaning us, here. He says no, of course, and continues to ask her if she's fine. She says that she's just tired, but I can see that look doesn't really expressing tired. In fact, she's more in the line of contemplating. _Hmm, what could she be thinking? _I thought, getting curious. Yosuke expresses his concern by saying that if she needs to talk, she can always talk to him. It also looks like he also has something else to say, but he gets interrupted by Saki, who just chuckles and says thanks. I hear her mutter something under my breath, saying something along the lines of questioning why she left school early? I then think back to yesterday.

**_"_****_A high school student left early, and when she was walking down this road…"_**

_Nah, that couldn't be possible…right? _I thought, since Yosuke said senpai, that means she could either be in college or high school. But I thought she's too young for college, so she must be a high school student. It's a large coincidence, but the facts ring true in my brain. I then notice the fact that she noticed us and is now headed to our general direction.

"Are you the transfer students? Oh, you've heard about me already?" she asked. "Yes, senpai." Narukami said as he nodded. "It must be nice to have someone else from the city to talk to, huh? I don't see Hana-chan hanging out with the other guys much." Saki-senpai says. _It's logical, given the fact that he's a transfer student. Most people wouldn't socialize him that much, even if he's been here for six months. _I thought. "Uh, not necessarily…" Yosuke says with a chuckle. "He doesn't have too many friends, so I hope you get along well." Saki-senpai said with a smile. "He's a good guy, but if he annoys you, you have to tell him in his face." She added. "Nah, we cool with him, senpai." I answered. "I know, I'm just kidding." Saki-senpai says as she chuckles. "C-Come on, senpai. There's no need to worry about that." Yosuke stammers. "Oh, well, my break's almost over, gotta get to work. Seeya!" she says as she leaves the group. "Senpai…" Yosuke says in dismay as he sits back in his chair.

He then laughs and says, "Saki-senpai says I'm annoying, but she's noisier than me." He then added, "She has a younger brother, and she treats me the same way as him." Chie then says, "Oh, so you want her to treat you as something more? I see how it is." She then had to add, "The daughter of a family run liquor store and the son of the invading market. The flame of forbidden love!" which chuckles me because it reminded me of Shakespeare in a way. "Wha-? No, it's nothing like that!" Yosuke says, yet Chie keeps pressing him, till she says one thing that piques my interest.

"You've ever heard of the Midnight Channel? It is said that when you look at a TV in a rainy day at midnight, alone and switched off all lights, and as you stare at the TV, an image will appear, that of another person, and that person is destined to be your soulmate." Chie said, in a "spooky-scary narrator" voice tone. "What? You still believe in that childish urban legend?" Yosuke says, telling that it doesn't exist. Urban legends made me remember a time in which back home, we did the Bloody Mary urban legend. It didn't work, no big surprise there, but it didn't stop me from discovering the unknown. "You don't believe it, do you? It's about to rain tonight! Let's all try it out, you'll see." Chie retorts at Yosuke. "Wait, all of us? You haven't tried it out yourself? Then how is it true?!" Yosuke says, his suspension of disbelief still probably in check. "Wow, how idiotic can you be…All that aside, you think the incident that happened yesterday was really just murder?" he says, shifting to another conversation. "You think the culprit's still around, teeheehee?" he added, teasing Chie. "Jeez, don't joke like that! Now who's the childish one?" Chie says, cringing.

"All I'm saying is, you guys try it out tonight. You never know, it might work." she adds. "Sure, I'm game, I like stuff like these. I hope it's actually true, though." I said. "Fine then, not because I believe it, but I want to see it for myself." Narukami adds. "Okay then, it's all set." I say as we go on ahead to check it out.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/13**

"Breaking news: Mayumi Yamano's dead body has been found hanged above a house in this isolated rural town. This is maybe in correlation to a previous case involving an affair with Taro Namatame, congressman and husband of enka singer, Misuzu Hiiragi. The police plan to investigate this relationship and question people who are involved with them. In addition, we bring you an exclusive interview with the student who found Ms. Yamano's body." The news said as they looked upon the case yesterday and check if it's in accordance with a previous case. _Another boring news story, _I thought, as it's all the same to me…

Until something appeared that caught my eye.

The reporter was interviewing a young girl. Her face was blurred and the voice was modified. But I couldn't mistake it, and neither did I mistake the uniform. It was a Yasogami high standard outfit for females. And the face that wore it…Saki Konishi. _What the hell? I was right?! _I thought, since at first I thought it was pure coincidence, but there's no mistaking it now. She was the one who found the body. She answered as if she didn't know what happened, but I'm sure to damn hell I ain't mistaken. As the news ended, and a commercial for Junes appeared, with that catchy tune "Everyday's great at your Junes!" being there, I discovered that even the police couldn't do anything. _Sounds like a Holmes-like mystery… but I'd be damned if that was the case._ I thought, since this can't be a coincidence. But there was no time for debunking conspiracy theories. I had a rumor to check.

**_Midnight strikes…_**

_The stage is set, and the rain's here, time to see what this is all about…_I thought as I look at my empty flatscreen TV, now devoid of power. As the clock struck 12, nothing happened…_I knew it. Rumor debunked, let's go to-what the hell?!_ I thought, as I thought that it wasn't real. But there was static, even when turned off… I then saw images, of a lady going into a building, but nothing else. And then this loud voice kept whispering in my head…

**"****I am thou, and thou art I…**

**Thou are one of the few who can open this door. **

**Open thine eyes... **

**and-aw fuck it just put your hand in the TV already, you fucking dense arse!"**

I then had the urge to stick my hand in the TV. Which I did, and now I'm getting sucked in my TV. Luckily, with all my strength, I manage to pull out my arm before all of me got sucked in. I landed with a thud to my sofa. Trying to pull myself together, I thought of one sentence…

_What the hell have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

**Author's Note: Chapter 3 has arrived! And I bet you are thinking one question...WHY THE HELL IS TYZELL SMART, ACTS LIKE A GEEK, AND IS ABLE TO DEDUCE THE FACT THAT SAKI'S A WITNESS?! ALSO, WHY IS HE CALLED THE SAME WAY YU WAS IN THE ORIGINAL?! Well, I'd answer that if you'd stop ranting like a crazed lunatic.**

**First, Tyzell's OP levels of knowledge and geekiness. Well, it's all explained in Chapter 2. He used to play Holmes with his fellas back home in London. But that's not enough for you. Well, here we go...to play Holmes, one must have a sensible degree of smartness...a role like that can't just be played (That's why the Robert Downey Jr. movies sucked.), it has to be immersed. He and his friends were big fans of Holmes, and thus, is able to incorporate both his knowledge of Holmes and real life (remind you, he was in London before the events of the story, and thus, he was able to research a lot in schools. Trust me, I may have no real experience being in London, but it being a city of intellectuals, it makes sense.), thus, his intelligence level is equaled to Yu's. The only difference is the geekiness, and personality. While Yu is the calm, snarky-snark leader, Tyzell is the energetic, fun, and equally as determined member of the group. You're going to say "Isn't he like every shonen protagonist then?" to which I answer no. He isn't reckless, short-tempered, jerkish, or innocent either. He has a plan, but rather than saying it, he puts it into action. But it's not entirely OP, no. There will be moments of denseness, just not as often as you'd think.**

**Plus, his geekiness is measured in his games. Remember in Chapter 2 when he said he completed all his games? I meant he 100% them all. Also, if your asking, "Then, shouldn't he be a fat slob?" I answer to that as such...NOT EVERY GEEK LAZES AROUND, YOU KNOW.**

**As for the fact that he deduced Saki was a witness, it was all a case of "it's obvious right in front of you, jackass" in the game. I decided to add that in for the fact that I think some Persona 4 players deduced it anyway.**

**And the second question, I answer this. In Chapter 1, remember the Velvet Room sequence? He gets the same stuff like Yu does in the games. The cards, the words, almost everything. And you are going to say "then he's another Wild Card?" to which I say no, he isn't, he gets one Persona only, just like the companions, but there's something unique to Tyzell's Persona, to which I won't reveal until a certain arc in the game.**

**And the intelligence and geekiness isn't the only thing he has, he has a unique skill which is not Persona-based, but rather, something I will add into the story to make it more...interesting. And it's not OP, it's a thing he will do occasionally, which I won't reveal until the same certain arc is mentioned in the game.**

**And yes, I pulled a Hiimdaisy. Love that joke!**

**Stay strong, cause Chapter 4 is coming...soon.-TrickyFanWriter**


	5. Chapter 4: This Shadow World

**Chapter 4 has been released this side of EARLY IN THE MORNING.**

**Persona is once again, owned by both Atlus and Index. Don't sue. Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, 04/14**

_I gotta confirm I'm not just losing my mind or hallucinating. I'll get everyone's side on the matter. After all, Chie, Yosuke, and probably Narukami must've tried it yesterday, I'm pretty sure if I'm not hallucinating, all of them would've said the same thing. _I thought, as I walked with Narukami to school, as is per usual, since we take the same road to school anyway. I brought my umbrella, which was relieving to me, as I didn't have to wear a stupid raincoat like I did back home. "So, you've checked the rumor last night, Narukami? Unless, you didn't do it…" I asked him. "I did check the rumor, but I'll tell you about it after school with both Yosuke and Chie." he replied. "Great, looking forward to it." I said with a sigh of slight dismay.

"Oh, good timing, can you move a bit, Tyzell?" Chie said as she rushed under my umbrella. "Sure, why not, I've got space." I said as I moved my body an inch to the left. "I had my own, but after I saw a movie where they used an umbrella to pull sick kung-fu moves.." Chie said with an awkward chuckle. "Lemme guess, broke your umbrella in imitation, huh? I understand. Broke a few props when me and my friends back at home while filming a movie for class. Seriously, a gunfight scene we did ended up breaking almost all of our replica guns while doing melee disarms. We still managed to make it work anyway." I said, knowing the fact that I did that hilarious disaster of a scene was the only way to comfort Chie's dismay of not having umbrellas during the rain.

"By the way, did you see it?" Chie asked the both of us. I knew what she was asking right away. She's talking about the Midnight Channel. "Yeah, we did. We'll tell you, however, after school with Yosuke, though. Gotta have the whole gang before we talk about it." I said. "Good idea, we'd be late for class so I'll save it for then." Chie said. I said thanks and we moved on. "Oh, wait…um, it's a bit awkward, but we're kinda close here, Tyzell." She then added with nervousness. "It's fine, you can run ahead if you'd like." I replied in kind. "Cool, see ya in class!" Chie said before rushing ahead of us to school. Me and Narukami walked our way there before class started.

**Yasogami High, Morning, 04/14**

Our teacher for today was Ms. Kimiko Sofue for world history. "I don't know how much you know about world history, but I'm an expert!" she says. _Are you kidding? This is one of the subjects I aced at back home! _I thought with bragging in mind. I was good at remembering things because I simply am amazed by our past. She then gave us a few facts about her, such as her liking to use her dowser to find lost items, and her preference to romance. She then called me for the first question. "Tyzell, stand up please." she inquired. And so I did.

"The western calendar is based on Anno Domini or A.D, the traditionally believed year of Jesus Christ's birth. I ask you, what is the year before 1 A.D called?" she said as she asked the question. "Ms. Sofue, it's 1 B.C." I answered. "Yes, you are correct." she said as I knew I was right. She then continued with the rest of the lecture.

**Yasogami High, After School, 04/14**

As I waited for the others, with Narukami sitting to wait as well, I heard some students talking about the fact that the body of Mayumi Yamano was found 2 days ago, and how Saki was the one to discover it. _Well, at least I was right in one deduction, but there's no way I'm right in the next. _I thought, as I sat on my table, tapping it along for a beat.

"Hey, guys!" Yosuke said as he headed towards us. "Yo." I said. "Listen, I, um…You see…yesterday on TV, I, uh…" he said nervously. _Well, for a non-believer he sure did it anyway. _I thought as he also saw the Midnight Channel as well. "Hey, Yosuke, you heard the rumors lately?" Chie said as she headed towards the 3 of us. "Saki-senpai's supposedly the one who discovered the body." she then added. "You know, Chie, that rumor could be true." I said. "How would you know?" Chie asked. "Well, according to the information you gave me about her, and the fact I heard some old ladies say things about who discovered the body, it stands to logic that she would be the one who discovered it, right?" I answered. I then added, "Chie, you told me that she leaves school early to help her parents with her job, right?" I asked her. "Yeah, why?" she replied. "Well, I heard from the old ladies that a high school student left school early when she discovered the body. Plus, did you even see the news last night? They did a real crappy job at trying to mask the identity." I answered. "I wonder if that's the reason why she's so down. She didn't even show up at school today." Yosuke said. It was then I noticed Yukiko, who was sitting next to Narukami, started to get up and leave.

"You got work at the inn today too, Yukiko?" Chie asked. "Things got out of hand at the inn…Sorry." Yukiko says as she left. "Is it just me, or is she stressed out today?" Yosuke asks with concern. "It's overwork. It usually happens to the best of us." I say. Chie then changed the topic with, "By the way…did you see it last night?!" Yosuke then replied, "What about you?" "I did! I saw a girl! But wait…I don't understand. My soulmate's a girl?" Chie answered, but then wondered in confusion. She then gave a description of the girl, which somehow, manages to coincide with the images Yosuke and I saw. "I see we have the same person on our screens." I say. "Yeah, no kidding, what a coincidence." Yosuke says. Narukami then interrupted with. "I saw them too, but that's not all what happened to me." And then he told us about what happened to him last night…_I…was not crazy? He had the same things that happened to me? _I thought, as I can't believe I was right in a coincidental way.

"We all saw the same person…but weird voices aside, you say you got sucked into your TV?" Yosuke said. "Yeah. I couldn't fit though, so I had to use all my strength to pull myself out." Narukami said. "You must've fallen asleep in front of yours, Narukami." Yosuke said with a chuckle. "It'd be one interesting dream though. It's realistic, however, that you couldn't fit into your TV because it was too small. Still funny though." Chie said with a chuckle as well. "Oh, that's right, my family's wanting to buy a bigger TV now." she then added, suddenly remembering. "Flatscreen TV's are trending in these days, apparently. Wanna go to check out on the way back? The electronics department this month is going to be improved by me and the other employees of the place." Yosuke says. "Sure, I just have to see my movies on the big screen!" Chie says with excitement. "Heck, there might be ones enough for you to fit into, Narukami." Yosuke says laughing…_They don't believe him at all._ I thought. "Come on, let's go!" Chie says as both her and Yosuke left the room.

I chuckled, and said to Narukami, "You wanna know what's funny, Narukami? I **believe **you. And that's not just out of pity…because the same thing happened to me too." as I left the room to go to Junes with Chie and Yosuke. Narukami followed soon after.

**Junes Department Store: Electronics Department, After School, 04/14**

As we looked over at the various TV's in store, we were amazed by how big they were. "Whoa, this is huge! And expensive? Who buys these?" Chie said in amazement. "Rich people generally, but holy crap it's huge…I bet I could play my PS3 and it would look awesome in this thing!" I said with no exaggeration. "Wait, you have a PS3?" Yosuke asks in shock. "Yeah, I do. I got some fighting games on there too." I answered. "Awesome! We gotta hang out sometime at your place!" Chie says, excited. "Looking forward to it. I don't mean to brag, but I'm an arcade stick master. It takes a lot of skill to beat me." I said. "Bring it on!" Chie says, accepting my challenge. "Anyways, let's test if it's true." Yosuke says, referring to Narukami's incident. He puts his hand in, but to no avail. "Figures. It was all just a dream." Chie says. "Besides, with flatscreens this thin, you'd just end up at the other side. So, Chie, what kind of TV's are you looking for?" Yosuke says. "They wanted something cheap. Any suggestions?" Chie replied. "Well, miss, what about this? It's the newest model, just released this spring…" Yosuke said in an commercial actor's voice. Didn't work, however, as Chie just complained that it's too expensive. They then went off to search for a cheap TV.

As I looked over some more stuff, I noticed a rippling sound from behind me. As I looked back, I saw Narukami. **With his hand inside the TV. **"Hey, Narukami, dude, pull back, people are gonna notice!" I whispered to him. It didn't take long for Yosuke to notice, though. "Hey, guys, what kind of-" was all he said before looking at the sight of Narukami with his hand on the TV. "Yosuke? You alright?" Chie asked before she looked behind her as well. "Is your arm…in the TV, Narukami?" Yosuke said in shock. "Is that a new model, like with a new function or something?" Chie said in a nervous voice. "No, you scared idiots! It's the same TV you guys tested!" I shouted quietly at them. They headed towards us. "You weren't crazy after all…So what's the secret?" Yosuke said, half-believing and have-unbelieving. "You wanna know what's funny, Yosuke?" I said as I stuck my hand in a free TV. "Yeah, had the same incident as him. Believe him now?" I added as I pulled out.

"Both of us however, have no idea how we did that. We just, well, stick it in and boom, insta-TV hand." I said. Narukami went further through the TV. "What are you doing, Narukami, people are gonna notice. Abort, now!" I said to him. "There's a pretty empty space inside." he said back to us. "What do you mean "inside"? And what do you mean by "empty space"?" Yosuke and Chie ask both questions, respectively. They're confused, and then…"I have to go, I have held it all day and haven't had a chance to go!" Yosuke says as he's about to piss himself. "Can't hold it!" he says, and then both Chie and him panicked around. "Watch out, you idiots!" I warned them, but they bumped into Narukami and the three of them went inside the TV. _Bloody twats!_ I thought as I jumped into the TV after them.

**?, ?, 04/14**

We landed on what seems to be a stage. Me and Narukami landed safely. The other two however, landed flat on their arses. We stood up as we looked up what this place was.

"Is this a part of Junes?" Chie asked. "Hell no! I'm not even sure we're in Junes anymore…" Yosuke said. "Is everyone okay?" Narukami asks, to which everyone replies yes. "Anyways, we had enough exploring for one day. I think we should go…get…out…" I said, before turning back to see no exit behind me. "Great. Just great. Okay, guys, don't panic. We gotta calm down and find and exit. Got it?" I say. "Yeah, he's right. Let's find an exit." Narukami says. Everyone agreed, and as we head out from our current location, we were set to finding the way out of this wacky place.

**_Few minutes later…_**

As we tried to find it, our team slowly begins to have feelings of doubt… Doubt that they'll get out of this place. "Are you sure we aren't just going farther away?" Chie said in doubt. "Not sure, but we gotta trust our guts. We have to persevere." I said. With no other options we pressed onward.

**_Even more minutes later…_**

We later found ourselves in a room. It looked like what you'd expect in like a person's bedroom back then. As Yosuke pulled out his phone, no bars appeared on his signal. "No service. No surprise there." he said in dismay. "Can you guys slow down? It's hard to see where you're going with this fog…" Chie said. I have to admit, it was a bit foggy outside. Almost as if it's Silent Hill, only with less of the weird symbolism. I then look behind to see something is wrong. "Guys, look behind us." I said. They did, and it was a surprise no one wanted to see…

There was some paint splattered around the walls, in the colors yellow, and red. Posters ripped of faces, and a inevitable realization. **It's a dead end.**

"Argh, I can't take it anymore!" Yosuke says, as he went into a corner of the room. "Hey, I can't go if you guys are looking." he added. "Are you about to piss yourself?! Gross!" Chie shouted at Yosuke in disgust. "For the sake of your dignity, man, put your pants back on!" I said, trying to save what shred of humanity he had left. "I'll look behind, you do your thing." Narukami says deadpanning. "Are you always this calm?!" I said to him. "It's your fault if my bladder bursts, you guys!" Yosuke says as he zipped his pants back on. "Anyways, what's up with this room?" Chie said. "It's like a murderer's lair. Usually plastered with pictures and stuff…" I say, trying to analyze the room we're currently standing on. Yosuke looks over at a chair and a rope. "I hope that's not what I think it is." he says. "The classic gallows suicide. What a way to go…" I said. But I noticed something else. The noose isn't a rope but rather…a scarf? "Let's go back to where we come from and look for an exit elsewhere." Chie suggested. "Good idea." Narukami says as we head back to the entrance.

As we went out of the room, Yosuke says, "Haven't I seen this poster before?" referring to the posters on the wall. "Who cares?! I'm sick of this place! Let's go! I'm not feeling so good." Chie says, putting her fingers on her head. "Yeah, I'm starting to feel my head ache. It doesn't hurt as much, but I don't think we should stay much longer." I say, as we finally left the room behind and back to the stage where we came from.

**_Back at the entrance…_**

"Okay, we're back here, now what to do?" Chie asks, until she sees something in the fog. "Wait, what's that?" she says as a bear mascot costume comes out of the abyss. It looks flabby, and seems to walk in a skip-like manner. "What is it? A bear? Or…" I say, confused. Suddenly…

"That's what I want to know, who are you guys?!" the bear speaks. _It talks?!_ I thought, as this weird thing just spoke to us, in a language we can understand…This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. "What are you?! You wanna fight?!" Chie shouts at the mascot, putting up a defensive stance. The mascot just cringes. "Don't yell at me like that…" it says. "Nice diplomatic skills, Chie." I say. "What? It's weird!" Chie shot back at me. "Look, maybe it's a resident of this world, we should ask for help." I told her. I then turn to the mascot. "What is this place?" I ask the creature. "This is my home. It's where I live. It has no name though." it responds. _Yep, he's a resident of the place. _I thought. Looked too weird to be human nor animal. "Look, if I were you guys, I'd head back to the other side. There's someone who's throwing people here…It's bothering me." it says. "Throwing people in here? What are you talking about?" Yosuke asks it. "I dunno who's doing it, but I just want them to stop!" it yells back. "Hey! What gives you the right to yell at us like that?! What are you, where are we, and what the heck is going on?!" Chie rants. Cowering in fear, it runs behind Narukami. "I already told you, but anyways, please hurry back!" it says. "Okay, bottom line is, you want us out of here, right? So do we, we just don't know how, dammit!" Yosuke says. "Ugh, that's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" it shot back. "Like I keep saying, we don't know where the goddamn exi-Wait, what?" Yosuke says in confusion.

The creature suddenly taps his feet and out of thin air, 3 TV's appeared, stacked to look like they fit a person. "The hell?" Yosuke commented. _We came in through a TV, we get out through a TV. Seems logical. _I thought. "Where did these come from?" Chie asked. But as me and the guys were looking into the TV's, we felt a hard shove, a hard shove into the TV by the mascot. "Okay, now get out of here fast, I'm a busy bear!" it said as it shoved us in. "Hey, you ass, watch-" was all I said to it before we got shoved into the TV's.

**Junes Department Store: Electronics Department, After School, 04/14**

And just like that, we landed back to the same place we came through, in front of the TV that sucked us into that world. We looked to see it's the real world now, and we cheered for it. It was a great atmosphere, until Yosuke had to go to the bathroom. _That guy's got a strong bladder…_I thought, as Chie left as well, saying "I think we had much weird atmosphere for one day, see you at school tomorrow." "Yeah, see ya." I say, bidding her goodbye. "Narukami…don't do that again." I then added, after glaring at Narukami. "Sure, Tyzell-san. Anyways, look at that poster over there." he said, pointing at the poster behind me. "What poster?" I say as I turn around to find the same poster we saw on the other world, yet this time, it's intact.

Yosuke then came back, asking "Hey, where's Chie?" "She left." I said. "Anyways, who's that woman in that poster over there?" I then ask. "Oh, that poster? Wait…now that you mention it… it's the poster we saw on that room…That's Misuzu Hiiragi." he responds. "She's been all over the news lately. Something about the affair between her husband and Ms. Yamano." he added. "Hmm. Do you think that what we saw could be related to the incident 2 days ago? I mean, that bear did say something about people being thrown in there." I say. Yosuke replies with, "That could be…not to mention the creepy noose…" before adding it with "Agh! We gotta stop. We need a rest after all this mess. See ya at school, Tyzell, Narukami." before leaving us behind. "True, after all the mess we dealt with, we gotta take a long nap. See ya, Narukami." I said. "Yeah, see ya." Narukami replies as we both go to our houses.

**Brenwing Residence, Evening, 04/11**

After the long shenanigans that had happened, I had no mood for games. I was not gonna neglect my studies though, as I studied before going to bed. As I laid there, I surge through the things that happened this day.

_A rumor that was true._

_A different dimension._

_A creepy room._

_And a creature of unknown origin._

_This year is getting more weirder by the minute…_I thought as I closed my eyes to sleep off this horrible day.

* * *

**Author's Note: YES, we finally get the introduction to the world inside the TV, which I will name it by the original name of it in the Japanese version, because simply saying "TV world" really doesn't add a spark to it. And of course, we got the debut of Teddie, which will remain unnamed till the next chapter, because simply, Tyzell doesn't know his identity yet. Anyway, I'll think I'll edit this if you got any questions left for me in the form of reviews? Reason? I don't see an error that needs to be addressed yet. Anyways, keep holding on, because Chapter 5 will be released, that is, once I manage to get my internet back because I'll be heading to a new locale in the upcoming days, so stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	6. Chapter 5: New Theories and Old Methods

**Alright, fellas! You know the drill! Persona is owned by both Atlus and Index, not me! Feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, 04/14**

I hoped it was going to be a normal day for me and Narukami when we headed to school, but alas, our hopes were plain idiocy. As we were walking on the flood plain on the way to school, we hear a couple of schoolgirls gossiping. At first, I thought, _Hey, since this is going to be HOPEFULLY a normal day for us, it's just regular gossip… _since we told each other to forget what happened yesterday, even probably the whole case if need be. But, they weren't gossiping normal gossip. In fact, they're talking about a new incident.

"When I looked, I saw 3 police cars pass by." one schoolgirl said, who the other addresses that she lives near the police station. At first, I thought it was normal, since common sense dictates that if you live near a police station, you may hear or see some police cars passing by…she then later stated that she just heard some yelling and nothing more. I looked at Narukami. "Another case…it'd better be not related to what I think it is." I say to him. "That's a one-in-a-million chance. It's probably something new. We shouldn't mind them and head to school, okay?" Narukami replied, remaining calm. I nodded my head, and we went to school.

**Yasogami High, Afternoon, 04/14**

The entire school was called suddenly to the multi-purpose hall, where the students began speculating why we're called here. There were some that make normal sense, like school events and the like. But some were out of their minds, saying that they call us out because of the incidents, something along those lines. One pair of students suddenly bring on conversation the Midnight Channel, and how it's just one stupid rumor.

_Trust me, that rumor's more real than you think, and it isn't the soulmate that appears, but rather something else…_I thought, as I looked around, wondering in confusion to what's going on. "Yukiko said she'd be here after lunch…" Chie said, wondering where her raven-haired friend would be. "She must've left to the inn early. It's a possibility." I say to her. "Yeah, I guess you're right. By the way, does anyone know why we're called for a school assembly all of a sudden?" she asks. "I don't know, but from the looks of the staff on stage, it's not good." Narukami said, pointing out on how the staff are on wait. I then, noticed Yosuke next to me with his head down, looking like he's thinking about something. "Hey, what's wrong, Yosuke? You seem to be thinking about something…" Chie asked, as she noticed it too. "Oh, it's just nothing…" Yosuke says. _Something about how you said it means that it doesn't mean nothing, Yosuke. Something's not right here. _I thought, pointing that obvious look in his eyes. Then, as Ms. Sofue tells everyone to settle down, since the school's assembly's about to begin, and that the principal has something to say, an old man wearing a yukata, goes to the middle for the mic. _That must be him…_I thought, as he exuded authority across the hall.

"I…regret to say that I have a terrible announcement for you all…" the principal says. He then adds something that shocked me, Narukami, Chie, and most of all, Yosuke. "One of our students, a third year, Ms. Saki Konishi of Class 3…has died today." "What?!" I said, in shock that a girl that me and Narukami just met 2 days ago died…but I wasn't shocked only by that.

I heard something this morning, before I left the house, I heard from a radio I was listening on my iPod that an incident happened exactly this morning…the same incident which befell Ms. Yamano 3 days ago…I turned off my iPad, wanting to forget, but after hearing that message, I was scared beyond belief. _Another one…and it's Saki…Yosuke's gonna take a heavy blow, and he might do something crazy. But I can't assume I'm right, because if he takes it, then that means it relates to the case. I want to forget, but when things happen like this, it's impossible to forget._ I thought, since I didn't want to believe it's real. Reason: **If this was real, then we have a real life Holmes-style case, with no Holmes. Worst case scenario, we may have to go back to that dimension again because of Yosuke, his reason being his newly found belief of the Midnight Channel rumor working, and he'll try to seek answers…**

I sincerely hope that it does not happen.

**After the school assembly…**

As we try to get back to class, me, Chie and Narukami heard some girls talking about Saki's death. As expected, method of death: same, hung on a telephone pole instead of an antenna. One says it's poison, but then again, that would be stupid…Chie is mad at them for not witnessing it first hand, of course. Then Yosuke, who was right behind us, started saying, "Did you guys check out the TV last night?" "Yosuke, we proved the rumors already, and got a lot more than we bargained. Why did you check the Midnight Channel again?!" I say to him, recalling to him the events of last night. "I just checked because…I wanted to confirm something. Something bothered me after our trip, so I checked again, and…" he says…_Don't say what I think you're saying…_I thought in fear that he may just confirm it.

"I think the girl on the screen…was Saki-senpai…" Yosuke says. _Goddamnit. _I muttered in my brain. I knew she was the one on screen…yet, didn't want to believe it. Reason, I thought it stood for a future death, a glimpse of what future this could be. And sadly, Saki's future was sealed once she was featured in that channel. "I think, she was almost writhing in pain…then she just disappeared." he added in. "What?" Chie said in confusion. "You've heard about how Senpai's body was found in almost a similar way as in the announcer, right? Remember the dude that said that Ms. Yamano was his soulmate? It could be maybe, just maybe this, but…she could've been on the Midnight Channel before she died as well." Yosuke explained. "What's that supposed to mean?" Chie said, before realizing. "No, it couldn't be…" "This could confirm the idea I was juggling in my head ever since the coincidental appearance of Saki on the Midnight Channel. People on TV, specifically the Midnight Channel…die." I said. "I'm not sure, but at the same time, I can't dismiss this as simply pure coincidence." Yosuke replied. Chie gasped. "Also, remember what the bear thing said?" Yosuke asked. "About how it's bloody dangerous and we should get out before the fog clears? Yeah, I remember." I answered. "It also said that someone's been throwing people in there. Along with the room with the posters…it probably relates to the announcer's death. Isn't there some kind of connection there?" Yosuke added. "That the culprit's using TVs as a way to kill someone? Yeah, but it's kinda…out there…" Narukami replied. "I think however, it makes plausible sense…I mean, there's no high buildings to make someone fall on, plus, it makes a clean kill…though yeah, it is pretty insane to think that. The police would think you're a nutjob." I say. "So, it's not just me, huh? They must've went inside that world. That would explain the posters in the room." Yosuke says. "You're not saying you are gonna-" Chie says before being interrupted by Yosuke. "Yeah, I'm going in there, to find out what happened."

"Don't do this…Let the police-" Chie said before getting interrupted again, this time by me. "Chie…they wouldn't believe us even if we told them. Plus, if we didn't tell them, the trail would easily get cold. Do you think they would easily believe a rumor like that?" "Yeah, what he said." Yosuke shot back. "If I'm offbase with this, it's fine, I just need to know why Senpai died that way…" he added. "Sorry, but you guys are the only ones who can help me here." "I'm in." Narukami said. "Whoa, way to uh…get on the bandwagon that quick, but no, I'm sticking with Chie here. I'd rather not go in there again." I say. "Suit yourselves. But you two are going to help us anyway. We need you for something." Yosuke says. "Fine, but both me and Chie are not going there!" I said. "I'll meet you all at Junes. Be there." Yosuke says as he bolts out of school.

"I understand how he feels, but we can't assure our safety this time." Chie says. "I think Narukami here wants to go to assure his safety. But then again, we can't tell that mind of his." I say. "Let's just go to Junes to make sure." I added. "Yeah, we can't leave him alone there." Chie said. "Go on ahead, I have something to tell Narukami before we leave." I tell her. "Okay, see you there." she says as she leaves to go after Yosuke. I pat Narukami on the shoulder. "Once you go in there, tell me everything once you come back later. I need the information to do something with it. No secrets. Trust me, I'll keep it so from Chie and Yosuke." I tell him. "Sure." he says, as we went to Junes.

**Junes Department Store, After School, 04/14**

"You guys actually came…" Yosuke said. "We came to stop you, idiot." Chie said. "I wasn't." Narukami replied. "Still on that, huh?" I say. "Don't do this, it's too dangerous." Chie said. "We were able to come back once right?" Yosuke interjected. "With the bear's help. Who knows if he's gonna be there again?" I answered back. "Look, I just can't pretend like everybody else and act like this has nothing to do with me." Yosuke said. "Give up already Chie. Not that I support him, but, he's made his decision." I say. "What about you, Narukami?" he said. "I'm just joining you because it's probably fun." Narukami replied. "All sorts of surprises, aren't you?" I say. "Don't worry, it's not like I have a plan. You guys take care of this." Yosuke says as he hands me and Chie a rope. "I'm not sure lifelines work on other dimensions, dude." I say. "Narukami, you hold this." Yosuke then said as he handed a golf club and a few items to Narukami. "We'll see ya when we get back!" Yosuke says as he heads in with Narukami. "Wait!" Chie calls out. But they already are inside. Along that, we can feel the tug of the rope. We pull, but once we did, it ended up with the other end of the rope coming out, with none of them in the pull. "Hey…can you…" Chie asked, and I replied, "Bash their heads together if they came back? Yeah, I'll do that." "Thanks." she said, as she left Junes, with me hearing a slight sob as she left. So I grabbed the nearest massage chair, and waited, with the hope of them coming back.

**Evening struck…**

After waiting for like, 3 hours for both Narukami and Yosuke to appear, they came back, like I expected they would. "Hey guys, Chie left a message for ya." I said, and using both fists, I smashed their heads together. "Ow, what was that for?!" Yosuke said. "That was her message. Now, let's go home." I said. "Wait, you're not gonna question anything about what just happened in there?" Yosuke asked. "Nah, I'd rather not. After a long day, I'd just wanna take a nap now…" I said, as I waved a goodbye to both of them. I can hear Yosuke muttering "What does he know that I don't?" as I left. _Clueless, Yosuke, clueless._ I thought as I finally left Junes and headed home.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/14**

I called Narukami just to tell him my email so that he could send me some information about what happened in their trip in the TV world. Turns out there was danger in that world in the form of "Shadows", and he told me about when he got his "Persona", or as just described after a battle with Yosuke's dark side (which was funny, got some laughs outta that), is a Shadow that you control with the will of your heart. A Stand version of yourself, a facet of what your heart, when accepting the dark side of yourself, looks like. There was some funny tidbits though, like how Teddie (the name for the bear thing we encountered before)'s suit was empty. This information has now confirmed my theory and established a new hypothesis.

_I have confirmed that these Shadows are the cause of death between the two victims. And I have a good idea that Teddie's a Shadow as well, just a sentient version of it, like a non-hostile Shadow of sorts. But, these Personas…a Shadow used as a weapon…well, we may just have a chance of surviving after all…That is, if conventional weapons work as effectively, but not as much damage…_I thought this as I go to sleep on my bed, aware about the potential threat and the weapons and tools used in that unknown world.

* * *

**Author's Note: Wait, he's got the full info on what happened in the TV world WITHOUT going to the TV world?! I know, it's one of the crucial moments of Persona 4, but hear me out on why I didn't include it.**

**Personally, (pun not intended) I was going to switch to Narukami's POV, but this is a story on an OC's POV, because while Narukami, the main character was focused a lot in the game, and while there are fics centered around OC's, there was really almost no plot-centric OC fic. As in, where both the OC and Narukami get a shot at the spotlight. But I knew if I cut it out entirely, you guys would rant about it for days, so Tyzell, being the smart dude he is, gets the info from trusted sources instead, and thus, never cutting it out but never experienced as a whole. I hope you understand, it's hard for someone like me to do this kinda stuff. So yeah, wait for part 6, cuz this might be the start of the Yukiko Arc! Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	7. Chapter 6: Your Princess in Weird Castle

**Chapter 6 is released! The Yukiko arc finally starts now! Once again, Persona belongs to Atlus and Index, not me! Feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, 04/16**

"Yo." Yosuke said as he biked up next to us. "Hey, Yosuke." I replied. "Did you see last night?" Yosuke asked. "Yeah, I did." Narukami said. "Nah, I didn't. Had to sleep. You still on that Midnight Channel business?" was my response. "Yeah, someone showed up in the TV. Girl with kimono, long hair. Couldn't tell who, but we can't ignore it if someone showed up in the TV again." Yosuke said. "You want to check again after school, huh? Okay. Fine. This time, however, going with you." I said. "What? Why?" Yosuke said. "Well, sounds like you guys are doing a case without me, and without a Holmes…" I said. "Oh, ha ha, real funny. Okay, fine. You sure about keeping this a secret?" Yosuke said. "Well, I can keep it a secret. The Shadow kill method kinda deal, and your Personas? Yeah, Narukami told me in an email. Also, Teddie might have something over there, yeah? Let's check it out then." I said quickly. And Yosuke's jaw dropped. "So that was the reason why you didn't question the trip! Clever…" Yosuke said.

"But yeah, I agree. Even if it's not the place that's killing the victims, if the culprit uses it as a weapon, that's damn unforgivable…" he added. "True, the police won't believe such a thing. A person throwing another into a TV? That's guaranteed insanity check right there." I said. "Right. It has to be us." Narukami then says with a determination in his voice. "Great, it feels reassuring to hear someone else say it." Yosuke replied. "Oh yeah, tried sticking my head in the TV, like you guys did, and it worked. Huh, guess it only works when you have a Persona. Hey, did you get a Persona, Tyzell?" Yosuke said, asking me. "I haven't had mine yet, but I'll probably get it once I face an equal situation. I guess I have to wait till I meet my Shadow self, Mr. 'I'm a pain in my ass'." I said. Yosuke's reaction was as expected. "You told him that too, Narukami?!" he shouted. "Hey, dude, I told him 'no secrets'. Sorry. Besides, if you kept secrets from me, I may never formulate a plan against these so called Shadow selves of ours." I said. "I didn't tell you, however, that I got mine without facing the Shadow self of mine." Narukami said. "You didn't have to, you were probably chosen in the moment or something." I answered.

"I guess, with you guys we can crack this case!" Yosuke said. "Well then, in that case…" I say as I hold my hand out. "Let's do our best, yeah?" I added. Yosuke and Narukami joined in. "Yeah." Narukami said, as we raise our hands up together. Then, a thought filled my brain as time stopped suddenly.

**Thou art I, and I am thou. Thou has established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth, and the effects will reveal itself soon, for you have not obtained the true self that you will use to find said truth, so this Arcana, the Magician Arcana, will be locked to you until such a time occurs.**

_Huh, well, unless I get my Persona, then this effect won't work then. I got a new sidequest along with my main mission: Get the Persona, then solve the case. _I thought, as time started, we brought our hands down and went to school.

**Yasogami High, Early Morning, 04/16**

Me and the guys just decided to hung around in class when Chie bolted inside the door. "Chie! About yesterday…we're sorry that we worried you…" Yosuke said before Chie interjected with concern in her voice, "Nevermind that, besides, Tyzell did send my message to both you and Narukami. Anyways, is Yukiko still not here?!" "Yukiko-san? No, haven't seen her today, why?" Yosuke replied. "Oh no…What to do…Hey, was all the stuff you were talking be for real? About how people who showed up in the Midnight Channel being related to the other world?" Chie asked, her question related to the Midnight Channel and its ties to the case. "We were just talking about that. See, we were thinking-" Yosuke said before getting interrupted by Chie. "The person on TV yesterday…it could've been Yukiko…" she said with worry. _It'd make sense if she's working on an inn. It's bloody tradition. But then again, it could've been anyone from the inn…_I thought, as she might wear a kimono when working at the inn, and they did say she works there…

"The kimono looks like the one she wears at the inn, and she wore it during an interview a few days ago too…" she said. "I got worried, so I emailed her last night, but she hasn't answered! I called her earlier at the evening, and she said she'd be at school today…if she's not here…" she added with worry. "Calm down. We got the picture. Still haven't heard from her today?" Yosuke asked. "No…" Chie said. We then later summed up for her the info Narukami and Yosuke gathered last night at the other world, Shadow Yosuke's words to Yosuke excluded.

"What's that supposed to mean?! You can't say…Yukiko's thrown in there?!" Chie yelled at us. "We don't know for sure. Call her again to assure her safety." Narukami said. And so she did. "No good, her voicemail answered instead!" Chie said with panic. "Are you serious? Then, is Yukiko-san inside the-" Yosuke said before Chie interrupted with, "Stop it! She must've gone done an errand or something! She might be also at the inn, and she wouldn't answer her cell if that's it!" "True, but would she skip school for that?" Yosuke shot back. "I'll give the inn a call, there's gotta be the number here somewhere in my phone…" Chie said as she called the inn. "Yukiko, pick up…" she said with worry. Fortunately the phone for the inn picked up. "Is this Yukiko?!" Chie said as she got a reply saying she's there. She put down her phone for a second to tell us she's there.

"Uh-huh…Yeah…I see…Nah, it was nothing…I'll email you later. Bye." she said before breathing a sigh of relief. "She's at the inn. They had a big group reservation and she had to help out. Now that I think about it, it does happen. At least once a year. Jeez, you got me worried over nothing! You were all like "Is Yukiko-san inside that place?" Hmph!" she yelled at Yosuke. "Sorry, but there is a reason we thought that way…" he said. "Oh really? What could be the reason, then?" she retorted. "Well…we thought that people show up on the Midnight Channel because they're already over in that world…" Yosuke reasoned. "It makes sense. People on TV, already inside of the TV. It's a plausible theory." I say. "But then again, Yukiko's still here, in the real world. More observations are required before forming a plan, much less a basis on the theory." I then added. "Let's meet up at Junes, after school." Yosuke said, as we sat on our chairs to take our classes.

**Junes Department Store, After School, 04/16**

We explained to Chie, again, the details about last night after we met up at Junes, this time about everything. "Okay, okay. I think it's time to stop talking about my sorry escapades." Yosuke said in dismay. "You know, had I not seen the place first hand, I wouldn't have believed you guys…" Chie said. "No kidding. Anyways, we need to know what's going on in there." He looked around to see too many customers. "Too much risk…people could see us if we try to communicate with Teddie." I say. "Yeah, too bad there's so many customers around…Forgot there was a sale at the store today…" Yosuke said. Then an idea popped out in his head. "Got an idea. Come over here a sec. Narukami, stick your hand in there. Chie, Tyzell, over here, make a wall with me." he said. "Classic barricade formation…nice plan." I say, as we formed a wall around Narukami. He stuck his hand, only to be bitten by something by the other side. "What's wrong?!" Yosuke called out. "Shh, not so loud, idiot!" Chie said. "Something bit him. You okay, Narukami?" I said. "Don't worry, I'll be alright." Narukami said. "That looks like it hurts. That bear must've done it! Hey, we know you're in there!" Chie called quietly to Teddie. "Ooh, ooh, is this a new game?" it responded.

"No, it's not a game! Can you sense anyone in there right now?" Yosuke asked. "Who's "anyone"? I'm a lonely little bear like always." Teddie replied. "This land feels so bear-ren." it added. _Points for trying, but I'm gonna sense more bear puns in the near future…_I thought, since Teddie is "teddy bear" for short. "Shut it! There's no one inside? You sure?" Chie asked. "I'm not lying, honest! My nose is running as good as ever!" Teddie said.

Chie thought for a long time before saying, "I'm gonna go warn Yukiko anyway. Since she'll be be busy in the inn this weekend, I doubt she's gonna go anywhere alone, but still…" "Yeah. You'll walk with her to school on Monday, right?" Yosuke asks. "Sure, I'll pick her up at her house." Chie answered. "Maybe we'll find out more on tonight's Midnight Channel." Yosuke says. "Hope that it's just all a big misunderstanding…" he added. _Don't jinx it. _I thought. "What's your cell number? I'll call you when I watch it tonight." Yosuke said. We all exchanged cell numbers except for Chie. "Alright, don't forget to watch tonight? Deal?" he said. "Deal." I replied as I head back to my home, prepping myself to go head-on to this case.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/16**

Checked through the requirements again…_Rain, check. Lights off, check. TV off, check. We're set._ I thought, as I waited for the clock to hit 12. As it hit, I was shown quite the weird sight. Yukiko was there, but she was wearing a princess' dress and what was behind her was a castle. She then acted in an awfully cheery mood. _Something's wrong, or it's not her at all…_ I thought, as she began to speak. "Good evening! Tonight, Princess Yukiko has a big surprise! I'm gonna go score myself a hot stud! Welcome to "Not a Dream! Not a Hoax! Princess Yukiko's Prince Charming!" And I came prepared! I got my lacy unmentionables on, stacked from top to bottom! I'm out to catch a whole harem and the best of the lot's gonna be all mine! Well…here I go!" she said as she went in the castle, with a weird red door on it.

_Okay, is it just me, or is it that every time we're gonna save a person from here on out, the Midnight Channel's gonna display weird shit like that?_ I thought as I heard my phone ring. It's Yosuke. "Just finshed talking to Narukami. Did you see what was on the screen?!" he said. "Yeah, I did. Yukiko, confirmed. And it looked like she was on some weird-ass show. Looked like a vid made out of a camera, crappy quality at that." I said. "I'll contact Chie after this, but let's meet up at Junes first thing tomorrow morning. It's Sunday, so…" Yosuke said. "Gotcha, meet ya there. See ya." I said as I hung up my phone and got to bed.

_A chance to do something right…A chance to save a life. I certainly ain't gonna back down. After all, the game is afoot! _Were my last thoughts before drifting once again to sleep, cause this time…we're gonna stop this case before it gets more convoluted.

* * *

**Author's Note: The original title to this chapter was "Your Princess is In Another Castle", but sadly, the Chapter Title won't fit. I would shorten it, but it'll just break the pattern. Tyzell will awaken to his Persona in this arc! When, however is a real mystery. Also, Social Links have a different effect to Tyzell's Persona, but that will be revealed soon, when it awakens! Also, the Investigation Team is (unofficially) formed! I really got nothing else to say but, tune in for next chapter where the rescue will finally begin! Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	8. Chapter 7: Trade Tricks and Operation:BW

**HOLY FUCKING SHIT, I FINISHED IT! HERE IT IS, CHAPTER 7, second part of the Yukiko arc! Let's go!**

**You know the drill: Persona is owned by Atlus, and Index. Tyzell, and the Trick Batons are owned by me! Feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Junes Department Store, Daytime, 04/17**

_Why do I have the feeling that Yosuke's going to do something stupid again? _were my thoughts as I met up with Narukami and Yosuke at Junes' food court. While Narukami's drinking his soda, Yosuke approaches us with hands behind his back. Something tells me this might not end well.

"Sorry for the holdup." he says, still with hands behind his back. "What's that behind your back, Yosuke?" Narukami asks. "Found some stuff in the closet at home, I bet we can use these against the Shadows." he answered. Then, he pulls out what he has been hiding all this time: weapons. A katana and a short-sword-like version of it called a nata. As soon as he brandished the weapons, I got up of my chair. "Hey, Tyzell, where you going?" Yosuke asked. "I'll go get myself some milk tea. I'm thirsty anyways, be right back." I replied while thinking_ Don't get arrested while I'm gone…Idiots. _And I head over to the stand to grab myself my favorite addons to my cold milk tea, Oreo's and pudding.

**Minutes later…**

"What the hell just happened?!" Chie, while in shock, asked. "Yosuke unsheathed weapons for the Shadows at the food court…and as expected of his idiocy, this happens." I answered deadpan. "We gotta head to the police station now! Damn, those idiots!" Chie said as she and I head to the police station.

**Yasoinaba Police Department, Daytime, 04/17**

"There you are! Sheesh, what were you guys doing?! Been looking everywhere for you, and then you guys got arrested?!" Chie shouted at them. "It was a slight misunderstanding." Yosuke said, but I interjected with "You know, you could just say that you have weapons and it would be fine. You didn't have to exactly swing around the things, let alone bring them at all." "Well…I didn't think of that." Yosuke said, deflated. "Anyways, something's up with Yukiko-san!" he changed the subject. "Wait, you know already?! I've been calling her cell and she hasn't been answering!" Chie said. "So I went to her house, and she really did disappear!" she added. "Got no choice but to go there, I guess…" I said.

"Yeah. By the way, the cops think that Yukiko-san is trying to "lay low" because apparently, her mom collapsed after the announcer lady bitched her out. They think that gives her a motive, and the fact that she died right after makes it a bit suspicious…" Yosuke said. "Where'd exactly did you get this info, Yosuke?" I asked. "From Adachi." He answered. "Yosuke, do you NOT know about Investigating 101?! Cops are just there for active work. Cops aren't the most reliable source of information! Jeezus…and from a fellow detective's assistant, no freaking less!" I said, ranting. "Hey, it's just a rumor, alright?" Yosuke replied.

Chie was even more pissed at the revelation. "They think Yukiko did it?! What the hell's wrong with them?!" she ranted. Then they both began to argue, while Narukami's looking around, yucking it up. "Alright, alright, there's no point if you guys are gonna rant over it. The objective is to save Yukiko, remember?" I said, breaking up the fight. "Right, that's the most important thing!" Chie said, determined. "Yeah, with the police totally on the wrong track, it's up to just ourselves to handle this." Yosuke added. "I'm going too!" Chie said, shocking both Narukami and Yosuke, but not me. "Guys, she's got her stake in this too. I mean, it's her best friend! No one leaves a friend behind, or you're a traitor." I said. "Yeah, but is she going to be alright?" Yosuke says. "Yeah, I mean, if she can punt you THAT hard in the nads, bet her kicks are as lethal to the Shadows as well…" I reassured. "Dude, just, you are a dick." Yosuke said in dismay. "I'm just stating facts." I retorted. "Anyways, we might have to go in empty handed…The cops just took our weapons…" Yosuke said. "Weapons? I know just the place!" Chie said, as she took us to the place where we could find some suitable armaments.

**Daidara Metalworks, Daytime, 04/17**

Heading into a blacksmith in the middle of town is quite surprising. It's like we got stuck in an RPG or something. As we looked around the weapons in tow, everyone except Chie was amazed at the sight of this. "Here we are!" she said. "What kinda shop is this?" Yosuke asked, confused. "I believe this is called a metalworks. They're quite similar to blacksmiths, in fact, hell, it is a blacksmith's forge we are visiting." I said. "Doesn't it seem weird to you?! Why would you know about a place like this anyway, Chie?! Wait, wait. You watched too many kung fu movies and-" Yosuke said before getting interrupted by Chie. "It's not that at all! I overheard some guys talking about it. They said this place sells weapons and armor and stuff. Oh look, this one's good!" she said as she stared at a steel chestplate. "But it might be heavy, though." She added in dismay. "And inconspicuous. We need something that'll make it unnoticeable." I said. "I don't know, Chie. It's still dangerous. Look, I know how you feel and all-" Yosuke said before getting interrupted not by Chie, but me. "You don't know at all."

"You don't know what it feels when you're about to lose a friend, let alone someone you care for…it hurts like fucking hell. My best friend got shot, SHOT, by a crazy-ass drugger in a coke withdrawal, and as soon as she died, she spoke the words that I still regret hearing to this fucking day. That gunshot, that ambulance siren, everything made me think back to what I, no, WE could've done to avoid that situation! I lost the friend who defended me, and cared for me not out of pity, but out of actual kindness…I'm never letting the same feeling happen to anyone, so no Yosuke, YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS LIKE!" I shouted, taking out all my anger on Yosuke for that almost-condescending statement. "I'm gonna go. Gotta survey this store before I leave to rescue." I said, as I walked to find something to work on.

"Wow…he's even more serious than you, Chie." Yosuke says. "I guess…you have touched a really sensitive side on him…" Chie replied. "Anyways, I'm going and that's that!" she said with determination. "You sure you gonna be okay?" Narukami asked. "I'll be fine! My reflexes are second to none!" she answered with pride. "Listen, we're serious here! You don't know what it's really like in there! If you're not gonna listen to us , we're leaving you here! But if you insist on coming, just make sure you have something to protect yourself." Yosuke said, giving his ultimatum. "Alright." she said disappointed. "But, man, what should we get? We should try to survey the store to see what should be good." Yosuke said. Everyone agreed, and looked over every item to see which weapon they'll get…

**30 Minutes later…**

"Alright, we got our weapons. Hey, where's Tyzell?" Yosuke said, noting that I was missing from the group.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya, that kid just busted into my forge with some materials and tools. He said to me that, with all due respect as a fellow craftsman, he hasn't found a weapon suited to his liking, so instead he'll make his own. I gotta admit, I've been looking at him working, and he is good. Way good." Daidara, the old man that runs the shop said, as I come out wielding my uniquely made weapon. "I'm done! Guys, say hello to the Trick Batons!" I said, as I pulled out two metal poles with a rubber guard to insulate the "trick" to these heavily modified sticks. "What the hell? Why does those things have electricity coming out of them?! And what are those "Trick Batons" supposed to do, anyway?!" Yosuke said, confused.

"Glad you asked! I forged these babies with 2 metal poles, almost nightstick-like size, and some spare circuits and parts that I bought from the store. Using these things, I can deal double the damage, and it's chargeable too. But here's the best part!" I said, as I pushed a button on both the two weapons of mine. There came out 2 chains after the pommels dismantled itself. "I can use these chains to tie up and by pressing these two buttons next to the disengage one, I can choose whether to retract and constrict the Shadows to death, or shock them for massive damage." I say. "Dude, that's overkill." Yosuke says. "I know. It'll be handy except for electric-type Shadows. So yeah, not too OP." I replied. I donned on some light armor, enough that it makes me not look suspicious, and left my money on the table, and said "Thanks for letting me use the forge, old man. Been long since I made something." "No problem. Anything for a fellow craftsman." the old man said, as we leave the premises, Yosuke asking "How DID you even make those anyway?" with me simply answering. "When you spend too much time on a workshop, crazy shit happens." I said, remembering the time I used to make stuff back at a workshop in London.

People bought them, but they bought weapons under the name of "Tricksterium Enterprises", a secret organization that makes weapons for good people who use them, but really, it's just a hidden name on my secret part-time job at a dinky workshop. Still getting loads of money today, so much that, when I left for Japan, I tried to spend 75% of the money so that people in Japan won't think I'm rich or something. I'm still loaded, but not so much that I'm suspicious. And so we left for Junes, ready to face the dangers ahead.

**Junes Department Store, Daytime, 04/17**

"We really do stick out, huh?" Yosuke said. "Yeah, but then again, school uniforms on a Sunday? Really?" I said, noting the fact that we used school uniforms to create a concealing guise for our weapons. "Dude, where do you hide your weapons anyway?!" Yosuke asked a question. "You know…I did this for mine. All I had to do was tell them they were metal drumsticks. They DO work that way, fortunately." I said, as I showed them my drumstick case that I heavily modified while they were discussing plans to rescue Yukiko. I did listen, but I couldn't let that distract me from modifying the case. Thank God, I was done the moment they mentioned the outfit thing. "You really come prepared, don't you?" Yosuke asks. "Hey, even if I'm not the leader, I gotta do my part in helping in this operation, otherwise…well…" I replied, wanting to find some other sentence than 'Yukiko will die'.

"I understand. The sale should end soon, so that gets rid of some of the people around here, we should get going." Yosuke said, and we all nodded, but he stopped for a while, asking, "Chie, you know, it's not too late to-" he said, but Chie interrupted him. "I'm going!" she retorted. "Fine, just…don't push yourself, k?" Yosuke said, giving up on trying to get Chie to quit. We headed to the electronics department…where we went into the TV.

**Mayonaka Lobby, Daytime, 04/17**

As soon as we went into the world, we saw Teddie…thinking about something. Chie was surprised when she saw it. "It really is the bear from last time…" she said, as Yosuke asks what it was doing. "You couldn't tell? I'm thinking about stuff." Teddie said. "I've been deli-bear-ating over it for a long time now…" it added, _You didn't have to add the bear pun. But eh, whatever. _I thought as I knew the bear joke was coming. "That wasn't a bad joke…" it said. _No, it was. We just don't want to say it. _I thought. Yosuke groaned, but went back on topic. "So…did you figure anything out?" he asked him, though added snark after. "Eh, it's probably useless to think. I've seen the inside of your skull, and it's empty."

"How rude! But, you're right. I try but nothing comes out of my head." Teddie said, but Chie got a bit pissed due to the holdup. "Will you guys shut up?! Now's not the time for stupid jokes! Listen, someone came here yesterday, right?" she asked. "Wow, someone who has a better nose than me! What's your name, Miss?" Teddie replied in innocence and amazement. "M-Miss? Uh…I'm Chie. But never mind that, tell me more about this "someone"!" Chie said, embarrassed, but later snapping back on topic, asking Teddie about Yukiko. "I think it happened sooner after I talked with you guys. After that, it felt like someone was here." it answered. Yosuke then asked, "Is it Yukiko-san?!" "I dunno. Haven't looked. The presence was over there." Teddie said, pointing over to the mist in the distance. "That's probably where they are." it added.

"Over there, huh?" Chie wondered. It's her second visit to this world, after all. She needed to be prepared. "Is everyone ready?" she asked. "Yeah, don't worry, we got your back." I said, and we went to the location, with Teddie trailing behind.

**Yukiko's Castle: Entrance, Daytime, 04/17**

We had arrived at the location, and I see the castle. It looks gothic, with some horse statues near the gate. If this were a horror game, we'd get inside, but now, as we do that now, we got weapons, we got skills, and we got 2 Persona-users on our side, nothing could go wrong, but then again, future's unpredictable. Chie looks shocked as she said something quite obvious. "A castle?! You think this is the place they showed on TV last time?" she said. _Holy shit, it is. Despite its weirdness, it does have direction. Although, I'd worry about what's inside than what the damned TV showed last time. _I thought. "You positive that no one was behind a camera doing some sort of program?" Yosuke asked Teddie.

"Program? I dunno…Maybe your people can see stuff in this world. It must be that." It replied. _Hmm…we can see it from our side…it could be a link to our worlds in some weird aspect but there's also the possibility…_I wondered, but Teddie added something. "There's no camera stuff going on…World's been like this since the beginning." "From the beginning? That's what we don't understand!" Yosuke said. "I dunno, can you explain everything about your world?" Teddie asked. "I've never seen this "program" thingy before, so I don't know." it added. "Well…is it really what's happening? Are we really looking into this world? Because the last time Yukiko showed up was before she disappeared. Doesn't that seem a bit…off? I mean, "score myself a hot stud"?! That's not like Yukiko at all!" Chie said. "Score? Stud?" Teddie said, curious on what those words mean. _It's best you do not know, Ted. Some words aren't meant to be learned by things like you. _I thought, since he does act like an innocent child.

"Well, yeah, I couldn't believe it too…Yukiko-san would never say anything like that." Yosuke said, contemplating. "I wonder, is it like what happened to me last time?" he added. "I dunno man, your encounter, from what I heard, is hard to topple." I snarked. "Oh, shut up, Tyzell." he retorted. "There's still stuff I don't get, but after hearing your story…I think that "program" happens because of the person appearing on it, or something like that…" Teddie said. _Huh, rescue distress signals appear from this world once the person appears in it. Good theory, Teddie. _I thought, his theory was rock solid. I mean, it could work…

"So, you mean she's producing the show herself? Ugh, I don't get this at all!" Chie said, a confusion sign in her face on everyone else as they began to recover after overthinking. "But, hey…do you feel Yukiko's presence from inside?" she later asked. "I'm pretty sure." the bear replied. "So um…what's with this "scoring a hot stud" thing?" _Fuck, he's on the first step of innocence breaking, this could end bad, or end really weird. _I thought, as I was shocked on his sudden question. "Yukiko's here…I'm going ahead!" Chie said, as she burst out, running into the castle. "Hey, Chie, don't go alone, wai-" Yosuke said, but stopped as he realized she had gone in. Without backup. "Crap, we better follow her." he added. "Yeah, let's go, guys." I said. Narukami nodded, and everyone went in, and once again, Teddie struggling to keep up.

**Yukiko's Castle: 1F, Daytime, 04/17**

So we got in, and we still couldn't catch up with Chie. "She hasn't ran off that far yet." Teddie reassured. "Dammit, she ran off alone, come on, guys, let's go!" Yosuke said. "The Shadows have gotten more aggravated since you guys are here, so they'll be coming for you!" the bear warned. "Don't worry, we got this…still can't see through this damn fog though." I said. "Oh, yeah, you don't have your glasses, here, have one-" Teddie said, reaching for his pockets, but I interrupted him. "No need, I feel like it's the sign of the Persona-users. I'll get those glasses once I get my Persona, so for now, all I have to wear, is this." I said, as I pulled out goggles. "Got this when my friend gifted this to me on my birthday. Still fits, and it has thermal vision so…" I added as I put on the goggles and switched my goggles normal vision to thermal, as I see… "Oh, fuck."

Bunch of Shadows all at once in front, registered as light blue beings on my thermal vision. _Understandable, I mean, those things are different beings after all. _I thought, "You see them? Cuz we see them." Yosuke said, as he and Narukami pulled out their weapons, ready to fight. "You ready?" Narukami asked me. "Hold on a minute, one last touch." I said, as I put on my earphones, clicked play on my iPod to put in an appropriate battle theme.

**_Music to play on this part: The Time Has Come (the first part of Never Surrender) –Devil May Cry 4 OST_**

"Oh yeah, I'm ready…" I said, as I pulled out my Trick Batons to fight these dark beings with brute force. "Now, I see that the crowd's running wild…now…LET'S GIVE THEM AN ENCORE! LET'S GET CRAZY!" I added, pulling off an epic one-liner before rushing with Yosuke and Narukami to give these Shadows a world beatdown!

Yosuke goes first, slashing at Shadows with his dual nata at fast speeds. _Speed-type party member, check. _I thought, as I saw him jumping around, like an agile eagle, or a cheetah for that matter. He also summoned his Persona, Jiraiya, who specializes in wind attacks and is accurate in looks to what Narukami described in his report from Yosuke's Persona acquiring in their second visit to the TV world: It's a disco ninja frog. It danced around, slashing, and shooting wind at the shadows, either giving damage, weakening them, or outright decimating them.

Narukami went next. He wielded a katana, though his style of attack might resemble a knight when swinging his claymore. He did well in defense, offense, speed, and technique, from the looks of it. _Jack of all trades, check. _I thought again. His Persona showed up minutes later, seeing as he was cornered. It was Izanagi, a being that, while it shares it's name with one of the creators of Japan, he didn't look the part. A black, trench coat wearing dude in armor with a spear that is totally not a compromise for something. It can do lightning attacks, along with the occasional spear slice, doing the same thing as Yosuke's did.

And finally, there I am, the technique-type member, since I believe if Chie got hers, she would be the power-type. While I didn't have my Persona yet, I was able to hold my own by bashing Shadows in the face with the electricity coming from my Trick Batons. I was fast, agile, like Yosuke, but unlike his, I had grace, well technically, more fluid movements than him, evading every Shadow like it was nothing. I also dished out the chains, which did work as it should: it damaged them, constricted them, and shocked them, just like how I intended the weapons to work. I did perfect work on them, and before we knew it, we cleared the first floor of hostiles, with us just in front of the stairs.

"Well, that was easy." I said, as I juggled a bag of Japanese yen. Surprisingly, I picked up some spare change in that world on my first visit, and to my surprise, before going into this world again to rescue Yukiko, I tried buying with it, and it was legit. Huh…I guess there's money to be made in this world. But I'd keep it somewhere safe, and Narukami was okay with it, after all, he also had part-time jobs that made that much money, so it was fair game that I get the money from defeating Shadows. Plus, it's part of my training, so…

"Come on, guys…Chie's up ahead somewhere. Let's go!" Yosuke said, we nodded to agree, and after beating some more Shadows, gaining various treasures along the way, we managed to find a large door…

**Yukiko's Castle: 2F, Daytime, 04/17**

As we came up to the large door, Teddie says "There she is! Chie-chan's in there!" "You ready, guys?" Yosuke said. "Hell yeah. Never been more ready." I responded. "Let's go." Narukami answered. "But first, coordinated breach. Yosuke, Narukami, on sides. I'm on point for now." I said, planning out. "Sure." Yosuke said, and him and Narukami get into their positions. "Okay…3,2,1, go!" I said, as we body checked the door to find Chie there…

"Chie! You alright?" Yosuke asked, concerned. She didn't respond back. "Hey, Chie, you there?" I said, approaching her, when we hear a voice around the room.

_"__She said that red looks good on me." _the voice echoed. It wasn't difficult on whose voice that belonged to. "Yukiko-san?" Yosuke said, trying to find out the location of the source of that voice. _"I hated my name…Yukiko…'Snow'…It's so cold and it melts quickly…It's transient, worthless…" _the voice kept going. _Snow isn't COMPLETELY worthless. It's perfect to pelt people with, for starters. _I thought, trying to brighten the mood. _"But it's perfect for me…Apart from inheriting the inn, I'm nothing…Still, Chie told me that red looks good on me." _her thoughts said, at least, those are what I think are thoughts. _Huh, it does look unique on her, I'll give Chie's fashion sense for that. _I thought, knowing my light blue scarf, and red leather gloves, which does fit me in a way, does kind of lend credence to people with unique backgrounds. At least, to people like me, Yukiko, Chie, and the others.

"Are these…Yukiko's inner thoughts? I remember hearing Saki-senpai's too…" Yosuke said, as he recalled the moment Narukami mentioned in his report : _As he went in the store, a voice echoed the empty establishment. It was Saki-senpai's, no doubt about it. Along with her parents and friends. They seem to be insulting him, which hurt him to no freaking end. _"Yeah, this place is probably here because of this Yukiko person." Teddie said, putting the puzzle pieces together. "Yukiko…" Chie said.

_"__Chie was the only one who gave my life meaning…A purpose…She's bright, strong…and she can do anything…She has everything that I don't…Compared to her, I'm just…" _the thoughts continued. Chie was shocked to hear this. _"Chie protects me…She looks after my worthless life…And I…I don't deserve any of it…She's so kind…" _the voice added, until it got interrupted by another.

**_"'_****_She's so kind', huh? What a freaking joke!" _**A voice racked out from the room. It sounded like Chie's, yet so distorted. "What?!" Chie said, both panicked and confused by what that earlier voice just said. We ready our stances for battle, when a figure approached from the front of the door.

It was Chie, same hair, same outfit. But her eyes were golden. As I looked over at the two Chie, one thought seems to be coming to mind…

_What the fuck…_

* * *

**Author's Note: This is the chapter where I explain a lot of shit.**

**Delay: I have college, and also gaming stuff...so forgive me if I forget I HAVE A SERIES TO UPHOLD.**

**Tyzell's appearance: I decided to go with a scarf and leather glove suit combo, because it looks good, plus it makes him look like Strider if he was in highschool.**

**Trick Batons: I've tried way to many times to find a unique weapon for Tyzell, but no matter what I do, it just never came or it didn't fit with the character or another OC fanfic writer used this type of weapon already...so I decided to make one! The Trick Batons aren't OP, but they're upgrade-able, I think I should upgrade the Batons once every dungeon clear, what do you think?**

**That one outburst by Tyzell: Holy shit, you'd think I'd put a plot point and never mention it till super later into the story?! I'm not Kishimoto or Kubo, you know. Trust me, that plot point is going to serve one purpose in this fic. But...I'd think you'd better wait and see for yourself.**

**Mayonaka Lobby: I decided that calling it "the TV world" sounds kinda lame, from a story standpoint, so I gave it a name. And yes, the name was derived from P4A's Japanese title.**

**Battle music: Trust me, this will not be the only type of music you will find...there are a lot more types of moment music. Just keep reading the fic. As for the choice of music, Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition was released last month, so it'd be perfect.**

**Shadows drop loot: What, it's an easy way for Tyzell to make money, although dishonorable...plus, I plan to do Social Links with the main cast only, so this is the perfect way to prevent the part-time jobs. "How will he gain his stats, though?" you ask. Simple: Beef Bowl. Though I may have to try to do this on days where he has absolute free time. Also, it's my way of putting game logic into fic logic.**

**Tyzell's crafting trait: Okay, now this is going to be a big "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS, THIS TOO OP, TAKE IT AWAY, TAKE IT AWAY!" reaction from you guys when you first saw this ability unfold, but there's a pretty good reason for that.**

**Everyone in Persona, whether you acknowledge it or not, has an "Outlandish Trait". Whether it be Yu's snarky-snark, Chie's monstrous appetite, or Yosuke's bad luck, everyone has it. It'd be too...weird for Tyzell to NOT have one, plus I needed an excuse to make the Trick Batons, so I decided that this should be his outlandish trait. But this trait's "how to use it well" quality, well, I'll leave it up to you guys to decide on how to separate between each craft.**

**And so, with that, stay tuned for Chapter 8, where Chie will be facing her Shadow self and gain her Persona, and gain a new member to the team, plus another locked Social Link for Tyzell, too, should he get the scene! Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	9. Chapter 8: Enter the Dominatrix, Hero

**And to further prove that this series is not on hiatus, here's another chapter! This revolves around the entire Shadow Chie bossfight, so keep on your toes, because what plan will each and everyone of the Investigation Team will come up may surprise you.**

**Obligatory disclaimer is obligatory: I do not own Persona, that belongs to Atlus and Index. Tyzell and the Trick Batons, on the other hand, are owned by me! Feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Yukiko's Castle: 2F, Daytime, 04/17**

_What the fuck? _I thought, since I was shocked at the revelation of Chie's Shadow. I was expecting a darker, more demonic version of Chie, but not the exact same but with golden eyes. I felt like it was a freaking copout. "Oh crap…is that…" Yosuke asked. "It's just like Yosuke's!" Teddie answered. "Yeah, it does. What a ripoff, though. I expected more." I said. "What did you think?" Teddie inquired. "Well, I expected like a demonic look, not this. Oh, well, not like I was too hyped about fighting this regardless. Let's see what it can possibly throw down, before we settle to fisticuffs." I replied.

**_"_****_Are we seriously talking about THAT Yukiko?! She thinks I protect HER? She says she's worthless." _**Chie's Shadow said, bursting into laughter over Yukiko's entire life thought process. **_"That's how it should be, right?" _**it then asked Chie herself, who, still shocked over this experience, merely replied, "Wh-What are you saying?!" **_"She's so good looking, so fair-skinned. So…feminine. She's always the one guys drool over. They even made a challenge about hitting on her, for Pete's sake!" _**her Shadow told her, expressing her comparison to Yukiko. _Well, to be honest, she is cute, but once again, not her nor Chie are my type. And their bloody equal in the beauty scale, what the fuck are you thinking, plus, their best friends! Shouldn't she inquire about it or something? Why keep it? You trust each other, you can tell each other, it doesn't make any goddamn sense! _I thought, ranting. But then again, it later made sense to me, plus the fact that I shouldn't care, so I stopped at that.

**_"_****_When Yukiko looked at me with jealousy, man, did I ever get a kick outta that! She knows the routine. She can't do anything without ME to be around! I'm way better than her, much…much better." _**her Shadow self added, finally giving out a superior, dominatrix-like aura. _Wow, she thinks she's that much of a hot shit? But then again, Yukiko ain't perfect either…If that's what she's like, well…if they don't reconcile on it now, their friendship may end._ I thought, concerned. Knowing my jealousy around the various jocks back then in middle school, my Shadow would've said the same thing. Except I didn't care anymore now, since well, after I gained a jock friend who's actually nice, realized that it didn't matter how I looked, it's how I acted. If Chie doesn't see that now, accept it, and move on, well…this could get ugly.

Unfortunately, she still keeps her walls up. "No, I never even thought that!" she said, angrily. Yosuke, in a panic, asked "What are we gonna do?!" I, the only other calm one besides Narukami, simply responded "Weapons down till ordered otherwise, Yosuke. Narukami, what now? Do we just keep waiting?" Narukami, eating popcorn, just in deadpan, said "Yep. Till I say otherwise." "You are just enjoying this, are you?" I said. "Not really, but it's best to keep cautious." he replied, still gnawing on popcorn. "You're just eating popcorn!" I said, pulling the straight man role. "What? Got hungry." he replied deadpan.

"We need to protect Chie-chan!" Teddie said. "Fine, just got done anyway." Narukami said, finally putting down his empty bucket of popcorn and now holding his sword. We tried to get near, but Chie stopped us, saying "No! Don't come near me! Don't look at me!" "Uh-uh, I'm not falling for that cliché, come on guys!" I said, trying to take slow steps. "Yeah, calm down!" Yosuke agreed, and they did the same, slowly walking towards to Chie, who slowly shivers in panic. "This isn't me!" she said, which prompted Yosuke to say "Wait, don't say anything like that!" _So that's the trigger. Denial of one's self. I'll have to remember on our encounter. _I thought, taking mental notes.

The Shadow however, merely chuckled. **_"That's right, I can't do anything alone. I can't win as a girl, let alone as a person. I'm just pathetic. But Yukiko, she depends on me…That's why she's my friend…I never want to lose her, she's just too important to me…" _**"No, no! That's not what I think of her!" Chie shouted. **_"So what, you're just gonna deny me again? But then again, it's different now…'Cuz at the end…I'll be the one left standing. You won't mind, right? After all…I'm still you." _**her Shadow retorted. "No, shut up! You're…" Chie snapped, which Yosuke said after, "No, Chie, don't-" "It's useless now, Yosuke. We have to fight." Narukami said. "Right. Diplomacy is Chie's weakness. We have to fight it." I agreed.

"You're not me!" Chie exclaimed, which ordained the Shadow a chuckle, and I swear I felt a rise of power, so much that it worries me. It took in power…and then released it, knocking Chie out, and to form a horrific monstrosity. It took the form of a dominatrix, which was obvious to me, given the aura the Shadow was exuding minutes ago. It also had tentacle-like hair, with razor-sharp edges. Not to mention, it came with a whip and a bunch of other Shadows, it looks like, which it sat on like a throne.

"Now, that's more like I expected! Bring it on, banana-head!" I said, with a rush of hype towards me. Yosuke looked at me as if I was insane. "First Shadow boss fight. Given on how I described it from my report, he deserves the hype he gets." Narukami told Yosuke. "Yeah, but we have to protect Chie, so make sure he doesn't make any collateral damage. After all, I still don't trust him with those things." Yosuke replied. "Don't worry, we'll all be fine. I'm sure of it. Now, let's fight!" Narukami said, raising his weapon for the battle against the Shadow.

**_Music to play on this part: Guilty Gear XX OST – Kage Matsuri (I-No's Theme)_**

**_"_****_I am a Shadow, the True Self…What are you even doing? Trying to defend the "real" me? Well then…you're gonna pay the price!" _**the Shadow said, cracking it's whip, prepared to battle. "I'll go first!" Yosuke says, and he brings his first action to work. While Shadow Chie tries to literally whip him around, he dodges as fast as he can, landing various strikes on her while keeping alert. "Alright then, Jiraiya! Go!" he says as he breaks his Persona card, releasing Jiraiya, which, while it dashed around, it also threw 5 shurikens, which only 3 landed while the other 2 were swatted away. "Garu!" Yosuke commanded, and Jiraiya casted a wind attack, to which it hit her, and stunned her.

"Alright, here goes! Izanagi!" Narukami went next, breaking his card to summon Izanagi, and it sliced Shadow Chie with his spear, grazing it a bit. It then, which shocked me, grabbed Narukami and did a Fastball Special-like technique on her, Izanagi throwing him like a spear, which Narukami stabbed Shadow Chie on impact and then performed his craziest feat I've seen him do this day: he jumped on his sword while it was still embedded on her, sacked her a bit with a flying roundhouse kick to the face, then grabbed his sword, swinging on its handle like an acrobat, then proceeded to pull out his sword out of the Shadow in mid-air, and as he flipped through the air, while dodging its attempted tentacle hair strikes as well, slashed down on her, as if he were a Dynasty Warriors character. Luckily, he fell to the ground safely, and stepped back, commanding Izanagi "Zio!", to which Izanagi summoned a lightning bolt from out of nowhere, and it damaged her.

And where was I during all this?

Well, I ended up being assigned to the most mundane job in history so far: Making sure that Chie is safe and out of the battle zone before I head in. Seriously, I wanted some action too, but then again, I can't risk her safety in the process. After risking like about 30 minutes of finding her a safe spot, I managed to find one. I put her there and as I turned the battlefield to see the others on how they're doing, let's just say that the tables were turned.

Shadow Chie managed to grab and constrict them both with her tentacle hairs. **_"That's all you got?! While you guys put up a fight, I'm just only getting started! Now…die!" _**It said as it slowly but surely tried to constrict them both to death. They were surely doomed…until chains appeared on the hairs that tried to strangle them. **_"What the?!"_** it said in complete surprise. It was connected to the Trick Batons that I carry, which I say, "Oh no you don't! No one's gonna die today, jailbait!" I said, and I did my crazy feat as well: I pushed the button to retract my chains, but instead of squezzing the hairs, I used it like a slingshot, to which I pressed the release button again at the right time to land a freaking drop kick to her face. I also pressed the shock button for a bit to release Yosuke and Narukami from her clutches, to which I pressed the retract button again to make its own hairs hit it in the face. I landed back gracefully with a joke. "What's the matter? Stop hitting yourself!" **_"Ugh, you annoying prick! Die!" _**It said as it tried to attack me with the whip. I made a quip every time she missed.

"Come on! Whoops! Hey-o! All you got? Really now? At least hit me!" I said with every miss of her whip from hitting me! **_"Why. Won't. You. Just. Die!" _**it said, and it even tried ice attacks on me, which I avoided with pleasure. "Cuz' I'm the Trickster, bitch! Yosuke, stun!" I quipped, which Yosuke proceeded to do, casting Garu to stun her, and it did. I then pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey. "And here I was gonna save it for later…hey, banana-headed wanker! Catch!" I said, as I threw it on her face breaking it and spreading the whiskey around her. "Narukami, final blow!" I told Narukami, and he nodded, before giving the face of _Nice plan, but lessen the 80's action hero tone a bit_ at me. He casted Zio and brought flames on her as the whiskey burned.

**_"_****_Aaaaaaaargh!" _**it screamed once more, as it finally came down with a thud. And slowly, it dissipated, leaving behind its Chie-like form again.

"Ngh…" Chie said, as she woke up from unconsciousness and slowly got back up. "Chie, are you okay?!" Yosuke asked her. "What happened?" she said. "We fought your Shadow, we saw it's true form, and we kicked its ass moments before you woke up!" I said, hype still burning within me. "Surprised you can still remain hyped." Yosuke said. She looked around to find her Shadow got up. But it said nothing, just staring at us. "What's the matter?! Got nothing to say anymore?" Chie said, still showing her rebellious side. "Stop it, Chie. It's fine." Yosuke said. "But…" Chie said, looking at us in fear of what we might say. "We are better than that Shadow in terms of morality." Narukami said. "Yeah, I went through the same thing, remember?" Yosuke added. "But…But I…" Chie still said, worried. "But nothing! Trust me, to us, you're alright! We still think of you as a friend, even with all those horrible secrets revealed. In fact, I was jealous too of my best friend once, but hey, I never cared in the end…cause it doesn't matter how you look, it's what's on the inside that often counts the most. After all, we ain't perfect, but we live through it despite that." I said, alleviating her worries. After all that, she goes to her Shadow saying, "Yeah, I kinda get it now…You are me…You're a side I tried to ignore. But you still exist…You are a part of me…" she said.

Then, a thought went through my head.

**The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest inside of this girl…**

As the thought played in my head, the Shadow transformed into a glimpse of what her Persona would look like. Needless to say, it looks badass. It had a helmet, but behind it were the same flowing locks of hair that its monstrous form would have, except it didn't look as creepy anymore, in fact, the helmet looked more like a motorcycle helmet if it weren't for the giant fuck-off spike from it. It then had a biker-like tracksuit, as if it's wearing the costume from Kill Bill, only with a few improvements. It also had combat boots, a samurai's bottom, almost like a kilt or skirt, but with metal plating on it. Sadly, I didn't know its name but whatever. And finally, it wielded a double-bladed naginata of some sort. After getting a peek, it transformed into a card, to which it finally disappeared, assuming it went inside Chie's heart, stored for future use.

**_She has faced her other self and obtained the façade used to overcome life's hardships, the Persona Tomoe! _**the thought ended.

_Tomoe, huh? If my theory about Personas being based on history figures and mythologies are correct, then she must be the female samurai who fought in the Genpei War. _I thought, looking back at my history knowledge and connecting them with the Persona itself. As we approached Chie, she made a look of embarrassment, due to the fact that all her secrets were revealed. "Um…it is true that a part of me feels that way…But I wasn't lying about being friends with Yukiko!" she said. "We know, Chie. We know." I said, as she felt relieved. Then, she slumped. "Chie!" Yosuke said, worried. "I'm fine, just a little tired." She replied. "Yeah, it's best to take a break in the real world. Besides, we can just rescue her tomorrow. Since she can use the same abilities you guys have, she can hold her own now. But for now, let's head back to Mayonaka Lobby for now." I said. "Mayonaka Lobby?" Narukami inquired. "Oh, that, I need to call it something besides TV world. It'd be stupid just to call it that every time. I just thought Mayonaka would be a cool-sounding name." I replied. "Okay then. Let's go home." Narukami said.

"No, wait! I can still keep going." Chie said, but as she tried to get up, she strained a bit. "Nah, you're hurt. Not that we think you can't save Yukiko, but, look, it'd be better for us to fight at our A-game. Trust me, we can still do this. Just hold on for tomorrow, alright?" I told her. "And if you're saying you have to go and tell her because of her thoughts telling stuff about you, that's fine! But, if you keep going…you may never be coming back alive. So for now, let's head home!" I added. "Yeah, Yukiko's normal. Shadows don't attack normal people. They only attack when the fog lifts here." Teddie said. "So, she'll be safe till then, right?" Yosuke asked it. "I'm positive." the bear answered. "Why? I don't get it." Chie said in a strained and confused voice. "Teddie said that the weather here is the opposite of our world. When it fogs over on our side, the fog lifts here, and the Shadows attack their victims when that happens. That's why it'll be safe to rest till fog covers Inaba. I'm sure of it because that happened to that announcer and Senpai too." Yosuke explained. "You mean…they were killed by their other selves?" Chie questioned. "Yep, that's the gist of it. The fog happens after it rains, right Yosuke?" I asked, to which Yosuke nodded. "If memory serves me right…it won't be raining anytime soon. We'll check the weather once we get back, so don't worry Chie." I added.

"But, we can't turn back now! We've gone so far! Yukiko's probably alone and scared!" Chie said, still insisting we fight. "Look, we can't tell what's up ahead. Even if we sent Yosuke to scout around, which given by his bad luck, is a bad idea," I said, which prompted a "Hey!" from Yosuke. "the enemies might be stronger, so fighting on even we have no apparent heal fountains here like in most RPGs, is a bad idea. Who'll save Yukiko if we get floored, hm? We can't fail. Not like this." Chie sighed. "Alright…" she said as Teddie helped her up. As we slowly left, Chie said, "Hey…sorry about before." We turned back at her. "I shouldn't have rushed in like that." she added. "No prob. I would've done the same." I replied with a smile. "No worries." Yosuke added. "…Right!" Chie said, a smile forming on her face. And so, with that resolution, we headed back to Mayonaka Lobby.

**Mayonaka Lobby, Daytime, 04/17**

We went back to the main lobby, and Chie started to look sick. "I'm feeling even worse than the last time I came here…my head feels like it's about to split open…are you guys okay?" she asked. "Why'd you think I wanted to hurry out? It wasn't noticeable, but after that fight, well…it came back. It's a minor headache, but damn, I want to get out to sleep ASAP." I responded, feeling a damn ringing in my head…

"It's the glasses." Narukami said. "That's right, you're not wearing them." Yosuke said, remembering. _Took you long to figure that out, smart-pants?_ I thought, since well, this is Yosuke we're talking about here. Chie, who, just like Yosuke, has just now noticed those glasses. "Oh, yeah…why are you guys wearing that? Did your eyesight go bad or something?" she asked. "You really didn't notice till now? How panicked were you?" Yosuke said in shock. "Ta-duh-dah! I made one for Chie-chan, too! Here you go!" Teddie said, giving her glasses. As she put them on, the reaction is just like you would expect. "Whoa! This is awesome! It's like the fog doesn't exist at all!" she said in amazement. "Why didn't you whip those out earlier if you had them?!" Yosuke asked Teddie. "I made them right now! You didn't tell me she was coming! It was so sadden-I mean sudden!" the bear retorted. "Huh, so that's the trick? I was wondering how you guys knew where you were going. Hey, is it alright if I keep this?" Chie said, finally asking the bear. "Fo' sho'!" Teddie replied in a black person tone. "That does not fit you. Stick to the classic slang and puns. Blackness just isn't good for ya." I said.

Chie then said the words me, Narukami and Yosuke were blabbing minutes ago: stop for now. But then she said that she'll come back with the glasses, which made me reply, "Of course, it is the proof that you are a Persona user. After all, with your Persona now on lockdown, you are a valuable asset." "Yeah…but don't you guys go without me, okay?!" Chie said, reminding us. "Right, let's all promise each other. Nobody goes alone, way too dangerous for that." Yosuke said. "If we don't work together, we won't be able to save Yukiko-san or solve the case, right?" he added. "Yeah. We stick together. No splitting up. Especially when one's power-handicapped, am I right?" I said, reminding them that I still don't have a Persona. "Yeah, I agree. I promise too." Chie said with hope. "Alright, from now on, we try as best we can to go here as much as we can after school…weekends included." Yosuke said. "Well, could use the training, so long as it deems necessary." I replied.

Yosuke then asked Narukami, "Can you be our leader? You were the first to get this power, and you might not have the flexibility Tyzell does, but you are damn good in a fight. It's best for you to set the pace of the investigation, and we'll follow your lead. I'm cool playing second banana." "I second it. You have the traits. You should lead. Whaddya say? Are we in this, Leader?" I said. "Sure, why not? I got this." Narukami answered. "Had a feeling you'd say that. I'm more of the advisor than the executor." Yosuke said. "Yep, I'd be leader but, considering my constant shifts in attitude, I'd be grazing the team to the ground." I added. "I'm with both of them. With you calling the shots, I have a feeling we'd be safe." Chie said. "Me too! My pillow would be comfortable for me at night if that was the case!" Teddie chimed in. "Teddie, would you please stop talking? I'm kinda on edge right now." Chie snapped for a moment at Teddie. A thought once again played in my mind, as time stopped and I can feel it again.

**Thou art I, and I am thou. Once again, thou has established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth, and the effects will reveal itself soon, for you have not obtained the true self that you will use to find said truth, so like the Magician Arcana before, this Arcana, the Fool Arcana, will be locked to you until such a time occurs.**

_Great, more locked bonuses till I get my Persona. I really have the urge to get myself a Shadow boss fight with myself now. _I thought, as I can wait for my Shadow, and thus my Persona, to reveal itself.

"Okay, let's get some rest for now, so that we can go at full power tomorrow on. And remember to check the weather. It gets foggy after rainy days, so look out." Yosuke said, we nodded, and we went back to the real world, leaving Teddie behind to his devices.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/14**

"Alright, just beat some asses both in Mayonaka, and in online gaming in the real world, drank some good ice tea, earned with good looting of bunch of legit Japanese yen, and got a new member into the team. All-in-all, it's a good day." I said to myself, after kicking a bunch of asses at Ultimate Marvel Vs Capcom 3 in the real world. I got to my workbench, not only to study, but to also make sure that my Trick Batons are in proper shape and order. Wouldn't want them to start breaking down on me now, ain't it?

_Alright, Trick Batons are at "minimal wear" status. Pretty sure I got my homework done before it started…yep, I'm done. Getting to bed now. _I thought, as I went to hit the hay. But suddenly, before I fully slept, a vision appeared. It lasted for 30 seconds, but I can remember the details.

It was a house in the middle of nowhere. It looked lush, however, as there is a bunch of greenery on the outside. It looked like what you'd expect from a rich person: built with hard bricks, polished with marble, and had a swimming pool on the back. It was a vivid vision, but after the vision faded, I woke up for a moment to compose myself after having such a thought.

_What was that vision all about? What's the purpose of that home? And why I feel so attracted to it…eh, no time to think about it, got some work tomorrow, can't afford to slack off. _were my final thoughts as I finally went to sleep, recharging my energy for another day of ass-kicking.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Told you that the battle music on the last part wasn't the last! So, chapter topics explanation on me!**

**Now, the entire boss fight. I'd say that, since Yu and Yosuke were both tied up before the Persona change happened, normally, that change should've happen. But then again, Tyzell'd be useless, and he's the other main character, so...obligatory plan.**

**Once again, I pulled a lot of flashy moves for Narukami and Tyzell. Because once again, that's what they would've done anyway. Also, yeah, hyped Tyzell will turn into an 80's action hero: crass, calculating and overall badass. It's his first boss fight, what did you expect.**

**Okay, now about Chie's talk with Shadow Chie scene. I'd have to admit, I speak of this for real. I had to make Tyzell say what he said because it's what I experienced. Plus, character development so he doesn't feel stale.**

**Again, he gets another Arcana yet doesn't get it's effects. Are you going to be hyped as soon as the effects will be revealed once he gets his Persona? I know I have.**

**Ah, the Brenwing Residence, how I haven't used you well since 2 chapters ago. As for the weapon maintaining, I decided that this will be his weapons for the ENTIRE GAME. (That's why I said I'd upgrade it with every dungeon clear) Besides, unique weapons should be used often...even though some are pretty underused. Also, CS:GO reference. Hah.**

**And finally, the vision. Trust me, that plot point along with the flashback plot point in Chapter 2 will coincide with each other eventually. I'm sure that the twist would leave you calling out "unoriginal" at me, but hey, I just think some plot points are good to repeat.**

**So, after all that, stay tuned for Chapter 9, where they start their investigatory days and possibly, POSSIBLY, finish the Yukiko arc. Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	10. Chapter 9: Chariots, We Ride!

**Sorry, this time, it's an Arcana-gaining chapter, merged with a Normal Day chapter. I swear, I'll end it, but for now, fuck it. Here it is, Chapter 9!**

**Persona, once again, owned by Atlus and Index. Tyzell and the Trick Batons, however, owned by me. Feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Yasogami High: Class 2-2, Early Morning, 04/18**

"Wonder how Chie's doing…Hope she's back to her usual self again…" Yosuke pondered. "Yeah, too much shit happened yesterday. I'd be surprised if she acts all normal after all that nonsense." I said, drinking ice tea from my thermos. I honestly think that. Given the circumstances, the Shadows, the fact that you have to accept your most despicable self just to gain a Persona, and the fact that Yukiko's still trapped there, (not that I'm worried, I checked the forecast, and it won't rain too hard till the 29th,) I'd be honestly shocked if she's still fine. And then, as if fate intervened, Chie showed up, and she…feels rather well actually.

"Oh, mornin'." Chie said. "Yo." I replied. "Did you sleep well?" Narukami asked. "Yup. Out cold till this morning." Chie replied, having a better mood than yesterday. "Um…thanks for helping me yesterday." she added with awkwardness. "It's really kinda embarrassing, ya know… you three were right there to see my hidden feelings and all…" "No prob, Chie. We accept it all. I mean, really, jealousy? Just another normal emotion." I said. "Yeah, so don't sweat it." Yosuke added. Chie nodded, and then asked "The same thing happened to Yosuke, right?" "Yeah…" I said. "So…what was it like?" Chie inquired. "Uh…how should I put this…" Yosuke stammered. "Hold him, Narukami." I commanded Narukami. "Wait, wh-hey, dude! What, wait, wait, don't!" Yosuke said, as he tries to struggle free from Narukami, failing. "So, here's the story…" I said. "NOOOOOOO!" Yosuke screamed, as we told his embarrassing story, with no details spared.

"You guys are the worst sometimes, you know that?" Yosuke said, after we let him go, a humiliated expression on his face. "Well, no secrets, man. Plus, she went through an equally, if not, a bit less degrading experience as yours was. I'm pretty sure your embarrassing story isn't much compared to that." I said. "Yeah." Narukami agreed. "So, Narukami awakened his Persona without having to face his true self? He does seem like an open book…I guess he has that charm that draws people to him or something like that…" Chie said. "That, or there will be like a hidden revelation later in the story, but for now, we just get that." I said, looking at **YOU. **At least, for a moment. "Want me to bare it all?" Narukami said in his deadpan tone. "Whoa, whoa, whaddya talking about?" Chie said, shocked. "Don't do it, you'll get arrested again!" Yosuke added. "Or worse, maybe even NTR'd." I said. "Okay, Tyzell, now that's just low." Yosuke retorted. "You'd know it's low, considering." I deadpanned. Me, Chie, and Narukami laughed while Yosuke just puts on a mildly pissed face.

"Anyways, what's important right now is to rescue Yukiko." Chie then said, with determination in her eyes. "This time, I'm dead set on coming. Remember, you promised." she added, reminding us of that. "Right, we got this, don't worry. We can never lose, yeah?" I said. Everyone nodded. Then a ring on the bell came. "Crap, forgot that I haven't gone to the bathroom!" Yosuke said, as he went out…and a silence from us came for a while.

"Hey, um…" Chie broke the silence. "Thanks for saving me back there, guys. I know Yosuke was cool, despite him getting his Persona in an embarrassing way, but I feel you guys won't let me down at all." she added. "Yeah, don't worry, we won't disappoint anyone. We ain't dyin yet. As the Trickster, it's my honor to slay foes, support the team, and taking names. Ain't that right, Narukami?" I said to her, hamming it up along with Narukami. "That's right. As the sole leader of this group, I promise I shall take down all enemies, whether their small or titanic. I, Yu Narukami, shall lead us to solve this case, once and for all!" Narukami added up the ham. "You know, you guys are weird sometimes, but yeah, let's do it!" Chie said, and again, time stopped as the voice came back once more.

**Thou art I, and I am thou. Once again, thou has established a new bond… It brings thee closer to the truth, and the effects will-Seriously, you just got another Arcana after like, one day. Jeebus, I mean, I had to repeat the same process for your friend there, and it's mind-racking to do again for you but with different words. I mean, come on, even disembodied voices need some rest too, what with the whole mighty boom and all…You know what, I'll just simplify it for you: You got the Chariot Arcana, but it's locked, just like the rest. NOW LET ME REST ALREADY!**

_Jeez, complaining much? I mean, come on, you could just say it outright but no, you have to go do the whole prophetical kinda thing. Ah, whatever, another Arcana in the bag…seriously, I keep collecting these. _I thought, as time started back again.

"Hey Chie, can I have your number? You know, for the whole investigation thing." Narukami asked. "Oh yeah, you guys will need this from now on, right? Okay, here." Chie said as we exchanged numbers. _Dang, these phones are convenient. _I thought. "We need to be careful of the fog that sets in after the rain, right? Let's save her before that happens!" Chie then reminded us. "Yeah, yeah. The earlier, the better. But then again, rain ends at 29th. So I guess if we rescued her earlier, we got a lot of time." I replied. "Okay, let's do this!" Chie said. We nodded, and we sat on our chairs as Yosuke arrived, and waited for class.

**Yasogami High: Class 2-2, Afternoon, 04/18**

Our class today was English, with the teacher being Mr. Kondo. He's a guy in a full on gym outfit. He's normally the PE teacher, but, since no one wanted English, he decided to double up. "Don't be so disappointed. In fact, I studied overseas! One week of vacation time to be exact! But that's more enough to teach a class!" he said as he chuckled. We however, cringed a little.

"We'll start with the basics of the basics: the English alphabet! It starts with A, B, then C…maybe 23 more letters! Maybe that was a little too basic?" he said as he once again chuckled. _He really knows English, huh… _I thought, deadpan. "Alright then, I'll give you an alphabet-related pop quiz then! Let's see…Narukami!" he called out to him and he stood up. "The word 'alphabet' comes from the words 'alpha' and the other one being…?" he asked him. "Beta, sir." He answered, a soulless kind but an answer nonetheless.

"You're right! It comes from the first two letters of the Greek alphabet, alpha and beta! Fun fact: any set of western European characters in specific order is called an alphabet! Here in Japan, we're talking about the English alphabet, but it doesn't always mean the English one!" he said, as Narukami sat down, with him pulling a deadpan face that said "Yay, I'm smart now."

**Daidara Metalworks, After School, 04/18**

Narukami and I went there for weapons. That, and Narukami sold some materials from Mayonaka to Daidara, who said thanks and went to work. He had made various accessories out of it which did various enhancements. Of course, after that, we left after I talked with Daidara, discussing about the art of crafting and such. Of course, such conversations were normal between fellow craftsmen and such, but Narukami, not being a craftsman himself, just looked at us with confusion, and checked the place a bit before leaving after me and Daidara ended the conversation. Then there was some shit about Narukami being gone for a moment, but reappearing seconds later. He tries to dismiss it by saying he went somewhere for a moment, but given the weird shit I've seen, I assume he went to the Velvet Room, probably asking the nosy old man for advice and such. What? It's perfectly logical, for all the shit I've been through. Then he left for a while, along with a girl…the same girl who me and Narukami met when we first came to Inaba…I'll suppose I'll leave it to them, as I went home too.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/18**

"Oh, goddamnit. Why does Naruto keep doing this shit everytime?! I hate you, let's kickass, we talk, I relate to you, we're friends again, fucking hell, the shit I've been through is a lot more fucking better series to animate than this! At least the original, while filler-heavy, is a tons more fucking entertaining and has perfect logic sometimes. This…this is shit in art form, I mean, jeebus. Fuck you Shippuden, you ruined Naruto, fuck you." I said, ranting again against Naruto Shippuden for the umpteenth time. Seriously, that series has been my favorite since the first series, but now…god it's horrible.

"Agh, I swear…even One More Day was better than this, and it's the worst Spiderman arc of all time!" I continued, ranting. It's not my fault that this got my gears grinding, seriously.

After raging out, I went to crash on the bed going to sleep again just to forget that awful display of an episode I saw today. But then as I slept, it happened again.

The vision, again, while it's just fleeting, I manage to comprehend the things I saw again. I saw the home, only this time, I'm in it. The interior looks majestic, modern-like in design…and as I looked at the swimming pool, I saw a figure. It looks like it was a girl of my age, but it was too blurry to make out the features. _What is she doing there?_ I wondered, looking at her. But as the vision was ending, I can make out a voice. This voice is a bit tomboyish, almost like I recognize it from somewhere. I can hear her as she said before the vision ended.

"Hey, who's there…"

I woke up, jolting over my bed. _What was that? A girl, in my vision? Weird…and her voice…I know I've heard it before…the question is…what? Ah, whatever, I gotta stop it from distracting me. Honestly, it's a bloody vision, not a precognition or something. I need a bloody nap. _I thought once again as I drifted to sleep, not minding the weird vision just happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: Chariot Arcana get! Once again, fourth wall breaks are up the ass on this one a bit. Once again, we get to see what Narukami and the crew sometimes usually do everyday!  
**

**One note however: while certain characters, like Marie (and later, Adachi) are important, their Social Links will NOT be shown. I apologize but remember, Narukami's relationship with Tyzell will advance everytime the Fool advances, same with Chariot, and Magician with their respective characters as well. I'll dedicate some times to them but then again, I dunno how to separate each Social Link, so help would be a little appreciated.**

**Anyways, I've given you guys one RATIONAL reason to hate Tyzell. Honestly, his hatred of Naruto Shippuden is a bit of a Reality Check on my part. I hate Shippuden with a passion. Let me give you a reason why. I feel that, Naruto, as a series, is like a fucking line graph. Original series was AWESOME, Shippuden is shit of the highest caliber, and Gaiden and eventually Boruto: The Movie is good, but not close to the original series. Yeah, I'm a genwunner on Naruto, so what? Shippuden is shit. Plus, I need a reason to make a Spoony reference (if you guys found it, awesome!)**

**As for the vision plot-point, the girl IS familiar, but I won't reveal the twist just yet...but I just give you hints to theorize about who this mysterious girl could be...I be Scott Cawthon up in here!**

**So...with all that, stay tuned for Chapter 10, where we try to end the arc! For real this time! Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	11. Chapter 10: Sportin' Lairs

**Holy fucking shit ass outta my mind, I took WAY too long to make this. Stupid writer's block setting in mixed with laziness... Anyways, here's Chapter 10...**

**Persona is owned by ATLUS and Index. Feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, 04/19**

As me and Narukami walk down the flood plain road to school again, a male student in a what seems to be like a jock outfit passed us by, going next to a guy in dark blue hair wearing the traditional school uniform. They appear to have an interesting conversation, so we stuck close, eavesdropping slightly.

"Yo." The jock said. "Oh, sup? Got morning practice or something?" The dark-blue haired guy responded to him. As we heard more of the two talking, a certain topic came to their minds. "You know how guys can join the sports club starting now, right? I thought, if I ran, it'll make for some good promotion, eh?" the jock inquired. Sighing, the dark haired boy responded, "Dude, if you run around in that outfit, how're people going to know which club you at?" The jock was shocked, finally realizing that. "I…never thought about it, actually." he said in dismay. His friend could not help but laugh. "That so classic you. I hope that our club gets some fresh blood too. It gets everyone hyped!" he said. "You guys not going to try and get some people to sign up?" the jock inquired. "Dunno about that. Everyone was suggesting they want a girl to be our manager, though. But enough about that! Let's stop by the shrine in the shopping district on the way home today! Might as well pray for some newbies to show up, right?" his friend replied. "We're seriously leaving it up to God, now? Ah, fuck it. I'm game. Oh, right, heard of that rumor? About that thing that lives in the shrine?" the jock told his friend. "Yeah. Wonder if it's true, though?" his friend responded, wondering.

"So, Narukami, planning to join some sports club? I'm not gonna, since it'll interfere with most of my own life and all. Got a lot of games to be playing, you know?" I said to him, knowing that sports will bore me, mostly because I got more strenuous and more fun activities than what sports could give me. I'm a craftsman, for crying out loud! I make stuff! Out of other stuff! Which requires a lot more manpower than you think! Narukami replied, "Dunno, checking them out today after school, plus that shrine rumor sounds interesting to me, checking out that too." "Ah, well, good luck with that. Anyways, we gotta head for class, come on!" I said, running ahead of him. He just nodded, and followed suit.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/19**

"Man, I'm so bored!" I whined, because after flooring some scrubs in fighting games, I pretty much had nothing to do. My homework was done, my Trick Batons were maintained, everything was good. Then I saw a Japanese slide door, the one they use in some houses. That door had led to an empty room which I never use. _Come to think of it…That room's empty, and Dojima said I could do whatever I want with that room, so…I got it! _I thought, a revelation coming through me. I went to my laptop. "Time to remold the house into a lair!" I said, ordering some stuff online. This is gonna help the team later, I know it. After that, I hit the sack.

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, 04/20**

"Yo, Yu, Tyzell!" Yosuke called out to us while we're walking to school. "Wanted to ask you guys something." he said. "Yeah? What's on your mind?" I asked him. "You know how we can enter TV's now? Have any of you guys tried sticking your hands in when the TV's still running? And by that, I mean when the Midnight Channel's up." he inquired. "Oh, yeah, I did." Narukami replied. "Nah, man. Ain't risking myself getting possibly bitten again." I answered. "Cool, cool. Interesting. So you couldn't go to the place shown on the TV? Shame, that means my idea of a shortcut to where Yukiko is won't work." Yosuke said. "If you think about it, it's kinda good that doesn't happen, actually. And I'm not saying that because of the easy income source. We get to train which means if we got strong enough, we can just one-shot Yukiko's Shadow, though seeing how she's some sort of boss, I doubt that's gonna happen." I told Yosuke, explaining why, besides the good income (Seriously, the money I earn is good compared to any other part-time job.), taking the long way to find Yukiko is a good option. "Plus, even if the shortcut works, we're possibly hilariously underpowered to her that a sneeze from her might kill us, so no." I continued.

"Fine." Yosuke gave up from looking into an argument. "Looks like we gotta suck it up and march straight on ahead into the castle. Not like we'd complain, Yukiko-san has it WORSE than us!" he added. "Damn straight. We got this, right Narukami?" I asked him. "Right, Tyzell. We'll save her." he answered, as we arrive at school, and on time too.

**Yasogami High: Class 2-2, Afternoon, 04/20**

Today's teacher was…an odd one, to be fair. He had droopy hair, ridiculous glasses and a puppet that looks like him. He's like a real life Mr. Garrison from South Park. I had the urge to make a gay joke, but I resisted myself.

"Alright, aaalright. Settle down, everybody. Class is now in session." the teacher said in a dull voice. "My name's Mr. Hosoi, and in this class, you'll learn about contemporary writing. We'll have fun learning this subject." he introduced himself. "I know this is off topic for a second, but what's the point of applying for colleges outside Inaba? Why even bother at all, I say? Nothing ever good comes out of competing with city-folk. The countryside is all you ever need." he said. _Well, it's because more profitable jobs are out there. Sadly, this is the truth of the country against the illustrious city. _I thought.

"Well, since this is our first lesson, why don't you show me how much you already know, eh? Now then…how many parts are there in Murakami's novel "The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle"? Hana-chan, I'm calling on you because I get the feeling you're not much of a reader." Mr. Hosoi said, calling out Yosuke. "Hey! I read! I mean, not books, but…" he responded, but later whispered to Narukami, "Hey, help me out here!" as if he's slightly doubting his answer. Nevertheless, Narukami just sighed and whispered back, "Three." Yosuke said the answer, and Mr. Hosoi responded with, "Very good, Hana-chan! Either you are more literary than you let on, or that was a lucky guess. Now, a fun fact. "The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle" was released as three separate stories. It's the eighth out of his twelve literary works. His latest one, "1Q84", was published in 2009. And it's first printing sold out on the very first day it was sold! And that's not counting all his short stories and essays, but I don't have enough time to get into right now."

"Whew, thanks Yu, you're a lifesaver, man." Yosuke said to him. _Hmm, a fact I don't know about. Must be getting smarter by the day,_ I thought, as I also got a lot smarter, knowing that fact. Also, is it just me, or is it Yu's getting slightly more open than he already was?

**Yasogami High: Class 2-2, After School, 04/20**

"Okay guys, ready to rescue Yukiko?" Narukami asked Chie, Yosuke, and I. "Hell yeah! Let's do this!" Chie responded. "Alright! To Junes, to assess the plan before going in!" Yosuke said. "First: Yosuke, that was too long. Second: I don't think we need the food court as a base anymore." I said, confusing everyone. "Wait, what do you mean by that?" Chie said, obviously confused. "Let's go to my house. There, I can show you something…awesome. It's not what you think, by the way." I said to them. "Okay then, let's go and see, team. Whatever he has planned, it could be both outrageous or really useful. And honestly, after the Trick Batons, I'd wanna see what he could create." Narukami said. "Alright then, let's move." I said, as the team headed to my house.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), After School, 04/20**

As they stepped into my place, they were in awe. "Wow, you're place is certainly…decorated." Yosuke commented, as the living room looked way too modern, the kitchen too good, and the others, well…the amenities were certainly better than what would you expect in a typical Japanese home. "Where'd you get the time to do that stuff?" Narukami asked. "Well, using the money I earned fighting Shadows on my spare time-" I said, before someone interrupted. "YOU FOUGHT SHADOWS ON YOUR OWN TIME?!" Yosuke yelled at me. "Don't worry, I brought Teddie along. I didn't get lost. Anyways, using the money, I was able to buy, fix up the house, you know, stuff. What, you think I'd spend all my money in games? You crazy, guys. Now, before I give you the complete house tour, let me show the reason why we're here." I said as we arrive to a normal Japanese slide door. "Behold…" I said as I opened the door to reveal…

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House): Investigation Room, After School, 04/20**

"The new lair of the Investigation Team, the Investigation Room!" I introduced to them, as everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of it. It was certainly a room I purposefully differ from the others. The room was big, big enough for a conference for 9, with of course, table included with a leader chair over at the very end. There was a gigantic computer on the left wall, of which I overclocked and setup so that in a way, the computer itself can technically "see" the Midnight Channel, and calculate coordinates all across Mayonaka. The lighting was magnificent, and of course, there was a fridge, and various other stuff for fun.

"Okay, I've heard of taking things too far, Tyzell, but this is WAY TOO FAR! Like, corporation-level too far!" Yosuke said in shock. "Where did you get enough time to set all of this up?!" Chie said, almost the same feeling as Yosuke. "Well, first, yesterday, I had to express order a bunch of stuff. Hefty sum, that was. Then, on the morning before school, like, way too early, they arrived, and took time to make the room before going to school. Since I'm a craftsman, this is what you get." I explained about the room's creation.

"Alright, Tyzell. Show me how this room will help us." Narukami said, unfazed. "Well, even with your jaw dropped, you're still unfazed. Well, this room provides efficient findings of people on the Midnight Channel via computer, also we got a holo-table I set up using various strings of code and Shadow loot that Narukami gave me before selling it to Daidara for new weaponry." I said, giving them the tour. "Oh, so that's why you asked for it the other day." Narukami said. "No, not only that Narukami, but then again, updates on items that can be made with Shadow loot will be received soon. Anyways, the holo-table is used to set up game plans for each floor, including boss floors. Based on the info we got, we can assume that Yukiko is on the top floor, since that's where a very important boss-fight usually happens." I continued, as the holo-table showed an exact replica of Yukiko's dungeon, with all floor layouts included. "Wow…" Chie said in amazement.

"Then, I had the comfort of installing Tele-Chairs, chairs that will instantly teleport us to a safe spot in Junes near the entrance TV so that NO one can see us coming in. Thank Yosuke for that, by the way." I said. "Huh, guess I did something useful." Yosuke said, rubbing the back of his head. "Then, there are the others. A fridge for drinks, a replicator for food using Shadow-fused technology, great ventilation, and so on and so forth." I said, ending my tour. "A replicator? Doesn't that exist in only sci-fi movies? But then again, you did say Shadow-fused technology, so it's possible. At least Chie will always get her steak now, so hey, Yosuke's saved." Narukami said. "Seriously, thanks, Tyzell, I think my wallet can't handle it anymore." Yosuke whispered to me.

"Okay, now that we're done with the tour and the planning will take up too much time now, let's get on our Tele-Chairs. Narukami, your chair's the obvious throne-looking one, Chie, you'll be sitting in front of Yosuke while I sit next to him, so, yeah." I said, assigning ourselves to each position. As we sat, I said, "Now guys, open your armrest to the left." They did, and they found a button. "Now, press it." I said, as we pressed the button, teleporting us to Junes.

**Junes Department Store, After School, 04/20**

"Wow, that was something." Yosuke said as we arrived at the TV after walking out of our safe spot moments after teleporting. "I know, I got the chills a bit, but then here we are." Chie acknowledged him. "Enough guys, let's just head into the TV." I said, as we headed in back to Mayonaka.

**Mayonaka Lobby, After School, 04/20**

"You guys are late!" Teddie said when we arrived at Mayonaka. "Sorry, had to show something awesome to the guys." I explained to him. "I was gonna cry when you guys didn't show time." the bear responded. "Teddie, there's no time for tears." Narukami said. "Huh? No time for tears? Not even for wiping them?" Teddie questioned. "Teddie, lost girl, remember?" I said to it. "Oh, yeah, right! Time to go save that lost girl! I'll take you to the castle!" Teddie acknowledged. "Much appreciated." I replied, thanking him, as he lead us back to Yukiko's Castle.

**Yukiko's Castle: 2F, After School, 04/20**

After recapping Chie on Persona usage (her element was Ice, pretty weird considering) and how to use them effectively along with armed (or in this case, unarmed) combat, we decided to go back to the last floor we've been, all the while kicking Shadow ass and gaining loot. (Narukami remarked that despite my lack of Persona, I was a skilled combatant. Unsurprising, given I had to train here to earn money.)

"Careful guys, I sense a presence in there." Teddie said as we approached the door. "Wait, haven't we beaten Chie's Shadow? There's no way something's in there!" Yosuke asked, confused. "Unless…an encounter, a pre-boss encounter with the boss itself, should I say." I said to him. _Which means Shadow Yukiko is right behind that door. _I speculated. We opened a door to find a princess-like figure standing, but I can sense it emanating a dark aura. _Nailed it. _I thought.

"Yukiko?" Chie said, hoping that the figure was her best friend. We approached her, slowly. "Yukiko-san, are you okay?" Yosuke asked. _That ain't her. You should know by now that the damsel in distress isn't rescued this early. _ I thought, given that I was the only one not to fall for her ruse. The figure didn't respond. "Yukiko…what's wrong?" This time, Chie asked, worried. Then, the laugh gave it all away. The distorted, evil laugh that all Shadows gave.

**_"_****_Oh my, special guests? I wonder how they'll play into all this?" _**Shadow Yukiko said, her voice is as bit as crass or unsophisticated, a voice that unnerved me a bit, to say the least. After a chuckle, she continued. **_"Things are really heating up! Okie-dokie! I'm going back to hunt that Prince Charming of mine! Oh, where could he be? This place is so huge, and so exciting, yet it makes it sooo hard to find him! Ooh, maybe he's just probably playing hide and seek in all this fog! Ready or not, here I come!"_** _This Shadow's crazier than Gasai Yuno! And that's lacking the kill-crazy part! _I thought. She then said, **_"Let's go further in, shall we?"_** as the title "Princess Yukiko's Hunt For Her Prince Charming!" appeared above her. Everyone acknowledged this.

"The hell is THAT?!" Yosuke asked, confused by the spectacle, although Chie was slightly unfazed by it. "You're not Yukiko…who are you?!" she asked the figure. _Took THAT long to figure it out, didn't ya? _I thought, my smart-ass side trying to get it out in words to lighten the mood. This did not faze the Shadow at all, though. **_"What are you talking about? I'm Yukiko, and Yukiko is me." _**it said after chuckling. "No! Don't tell me, are you…Where's the real Yukiko?!" she asked after her gasp of realization. Then, out of nowhere, voices, voices filled the room, and they sound like voices of a crowd, like a crowd wanting more and more. "What's with these voices?" Yosuke asked again in confusion. "The Shadows are getting agitated!" Teddie addressed us the situation at hand.

**_"_****_Well, I'm off again! Hm hm, you'd better be waiting with bells on, my dear Prince!"_** the Shadow said before taking off. "Hey, get back here, you windbag!" I said, but it was too late, it took off. "That clearly wasn't the real Yukiko, so it had to be.." Chie said before I chipped in. "Well, I did say this was a pre-boss encounter." "Yeah, I think it was. It must've been the other part of herself." Teddie said. "Just like what happened to us…" Yosuke replied, thinking. "But…I don't think she's just excited for nothing…The real Yukiko wants to show something to us, I can feel it. It's hard to explain, but it seems like she has a real strong connection to this castle. This is a lot more dangerous than I thought…" it continued.

"Holy shit, Teddie, you just made a logical hypothesis. To simplify what I'm about to say to all of you, this dungeon, the form that Shadow Yukiko took, even the kind of show she was on…it's a manifestation of her hidden desires…something that she hides from everyone for a specific reason…all we have to do now is find out…and to find out, we have to hear it straight from word of mouth…thanks, Teddie, you really helped." I said. "Aw, it's nothing, Tyzell, it's just a hunch I made…nothing special about it." the bear responded gleefully. "Alright, now, let's move on, Yosuke and-where the hell's Chie?" I said, turns out, in my explanation, Chie had been gone ahead the moment the bear mentioned danger. "Aw crap! She went ahead again! And we just told her about this! Come on, let's catch up after her!" Yosuke said, and we bolted off, trying to catch up to her.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/20**

After another exciting adventure (we got close to 5F before Narukami decided to retreat for the day due to fatigue), we went home, and of course, I maintained the Investigation Room before going to bed…after all that nonsense, we needed a rest. But before that, a voice came to my head.

"_Aw, man. This is boring. I wish he would just continue more than end it on a stupid cliffhanger…this sucks…" _the voice called out. It does sound like a girl…in fact, that was the same voice as the female in my vision. I would question it right now, but fuck it, I'm tired. I hit the hay after closing the Investigation Room door. This rescue's gonna get longer and nuttier as it goes on, isn't it?

* * *

**Cliffhanger ending! Also, TWO DAYS in one chapter, what the balls is this?!  
**

**Explanation time:**

**Q: Why ditch the food court for a secret, in-house base?**

**A: It's an original idea I brought up to the plate. While the food court had it's charm to it, it felt less accomodating. (What with the entire fucking mall being full half the time, you'd think people would be suspicious of high schoolers going there, taking the same table, and talking like some cult-like shit, and even MORE when the fox and Teddie join in.) I decided that, while the Investigation Room feels too generic, it has it's own charm over time. Eventually, you won't even notice the generic-ness anymore. Plus, I feel like making new ideas, to divert from the fanfics of yore.**

**Q: Why does Tyzell not join a sports club? Don't tell me he just-**

**A: YES, he trains by kicking Shadow ass, and it's explained! GOD DAMMIT. Anyways, I did that to cut down Social Links again. Like I said, the Social Links will be restricted to the Investigation Team, and its members.**

**Q: Why do we have to tolerate these long waiting times?**

**A: You can read other fanfics while you wait. There are some great ones out there. This is simply a test gone right, and now I'd wanna see it through. Just please bear with me on this. The fic is not on hiatus, and it never will be. But college and other stuff bothered me a lot lately, so sorry.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 11, where we HOPEFULLY FACE SHADOW YUKIKO AND HOPEFULLY END THIS! Seriously, I hate barring. Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	12. Chapter 11: Renegade4Lyf

**Finally, the penultimate chapter of the Yukiko arc! Let's party like it's nigh, because the battle's getting started!**

**Persona is owned by Atlus and Index! Feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Yukiko's Castle: 8F, After School, 04/22**

After 2 days of doing FUCKING NOTHING, we decided to head back up the castle. "The final floor…thank fucking God. I thought I was going insane with those voices around, and the whole change-path Benny Hill bullshit. At least the voices provided something useful: the possible reason why Yukiko would imagine this stuff." I said. "Well, by hope's sake, I hope your reasoning's true." Narukami said. We had reached the final door, and by the look on Teddie's face, he knows something. "She's here! She's just beyond this door!" said the bear. "Well, alright, let's go in!" I said. We opened the door to find who else but…

"Yukiko!" Chie said, as she finally saw her best friend. "Knew it, there's two of her!" Yosuke said. "No shit, Sherlock, that's her Shadow! Or did you not forget the 2 other bossfights you'd have been?" I said sarcastically. "Dude, calm down, seriously…" he said, slightly panicked by my retort. "I was about to lose my shit earlier, next time, be "state the obvious" when I'm not cranky as all living hell!" I snapped, then calmed down a bit. "Sorry. It's just that, this fucking dungeon plus the delay…" I continued, apologizing. "It's fine. Now, about Yukiko?" Narukami said, returning our attention to the situation at hand. We approached near her.

**_"_****_Oh, oooooh, what's this now? Four princes are here to see me? My, my! Are you the surprise guests who came in late? Aww, I wish I'd gotten a better look at you!" _**the Shadow said, that voice as bitch-like as ever. She then slowly went down the stairs. **_"My, it's getting really crowded here…Why don't you and I go somewhere else? A land far, far away, where nobody knows me. If you're my Prince, you'd take me there, wouldn't you? Come on…pretty please?" _**it asked seductively. "Oh, oh, is this 'scoring a hot stud'?" Teddie asked, curious once again. _Teddie, it ain't that…but we still won't tell ya._ I thought. "Three princes? Wait, does that include me?!" Chie asked, shocked. "No, it's not! It's meant for me!" The bear retorted. _Oh, Teddie. Nobody would want you, unless if you turned into a hot, young, American-looking kissass, then back in London, you'd have ALL the chicks. But then again…it's so not gonna happen._ I thought, chuckling in my brain.

**_"_****_Chie…heh heh hm hm…Yes, she's my Prince…she leads the way…such a strong prince, or at least she was." _** The shadow said. "Was?" Chie said, still confused by all this. **_"When it comes down to it, she ain't good enough! She can't take me away from here, she can't save me!"_** it explained. _Well, shit…must be from the stress of the fact that she's the next innkeeper…I wouldn't blame her, fate's a harsh bitch…_I thought, understanding what hardships she's been through. The Amagi challenge, the inn-heritance, (God, that was horrible.) and the fact that well, she's kinda weak-willed to sometimes do anything…she's got it hard… "Yukiko…" Chie said in concern…it's just then… "Aw, shit…" I said, as I saw the previously fainted real Yukiko get up and try to deny it.

"Stop…" she said weakly. **_"Historic inn? Manager training?! I'm so sick of these things chaining me to the ground! I never asked to be born here, everything's decided for me, from how I live, to where I die! I'm sick of it! To hell with it all!" _**her Shadow said, speaking harsh truths. "That's not true…" the real Yukiko replied back.**_ "All I ever wanted was just to go somewhere far away, just anywhere but here! Someone…please take me away…I can't leave here on my own...I'm completely useless…" _** her Shadow continued. "Stop…please, just stop…" Yukiko retorted, her confidence slowly fading. "Okay, guys, we should definitely stop her now. Narukami, Yosuke, you- where the hell did they go?!" I said, noticing that Yosuke and Narukami where gone. "Where the heck could they be?!" Chie said. We were panicking, trying to search for them, only to found… "Oh for fuck's sake…"

Narukami was sitting along with Yosuke, eating Doritos. "Dude, why couldn't you pick Cheetos?" Yosuke asked. "Doritos was available at the time, I had to get it." Narukami answered. "SHOULDN'T YOU GUYS BE STOPPING THIS OR SOMETHING?!" I yelled at them. "It's no point. They ain't gonna listen to us anyway, so we gotta enjoy this slight drama for a bit." Yosuke said. "Ah, god fucking dammit. Alright, Chie, punch it in it's stupid fa-" "Dude, you brought steak here, aw Chie is going to be so-" "Shit." was the ensuing conversation that happened when Narukami brought a bento filled with steak and other meat, until Chie just stole it and ate away.

**_"_****_I have no hope if I stay, but I have no courage to leave…So I sit on my ASS hoping someday that my Prince will come. I don't care where we go! I don't care if it's Disneyland, the Eiffel Tower, or even a fucking strip club! Anywhere's better than here! Historical tradition? Pride of the town? What a load of horseshit!" _**the Shadow kept at the insults. "How dare you…" The real Yukiko snapped, but weakly. **_"That's how I really feel…isn't that right…me?" _**Finally, the Shadow asked the trigger. "Battle time." Narukami said to both Yosuke and Chie. "Alright. Chie, you can stop." Yosuke told Chie. "Aw…it was only two bites left." Chie said in dismay. "You're best friend's more important than that steak right now, come on!" I said. "No…you're not me!" Yukiko said the words the Shadow wanted to hear. **_"Ahahahahah…more, more! If this keeps up, I'll…I'll….Ahahahahaha!"_** the Shadow said as its power gathered, releasing it's true form, knocking Yukiko out. The Shadow transformed into a monstrous bird, with a cage. We unsheathed our weapons as we prepared for battle.

**Music for this battle: Margaret Moonlight's Theme: Philistine – No More Heroes 2 OST**

**_"_****_I am a Shadow…the true self…Now, my Princes, why don't we dance and make merry together?" _**the Shadow said. "Hang on Yukiko…I'm right here for you!" Chie said. **_"Really? Then I'll make sure to give you plenty to deal with!" _** it replied, fanning it's wings to deal monstrous flames. "Plus, who said we're the princes? If anything, we're the renegades! We'll take your kingdom crashing to the ground, bitch-tits!" I said, once again adding the 80's hero tone. "Send me a mini-Bufu ball, Chie!" I commanded her. "Why?" Chie said. "Just do it!" I said. She did so, and I threw it at the bird. As expected, she blew it up. **_"What, that all? That was too easy-Huh?!" _**The Shadow said, shocked as I prepared something in hand: I grabbed the cage with the chains, once again using it as a grappling hook for my left. In my right, however… "Eat liquid nitrogen, Tweety bitch! 'STAY FROSTY' GRENADE!" I declared my attack, as I shoved one of my prepared equipment, the "Stay Frosty" grenade right into her mouth. It exploded, freezing her head. I got the chain loose and retracted back again as I did something crazy again. "Come on, I know it doesn't freeze ya that easy, get a hard knockdown, clucker!" I said, as I swung down both Batons on its head, shocking it as it laid down on the ground, ready for an All-Out. "Get 'em!" Narukami commanded, and everyone charged. "Police brutality, coming up!" I said, as I ran to beat her up with everyone for 30 seconds.

"Tyzell, don't waste this! Sukukaja!" Yosuke said, as he used Jiraiya to enhance my speed. "Wouldn't think of it! Hya!" I said as I threw both batons as if it was a bolo. The bird dodged both of them. **_"Idiotic move, throwing your sticks around! Do you wish to die that much?" _**it taunted. Though while she did that, one Trick Baton ended up on a wall, and the chains on the other one stuck with the other in such a way, that it imitated the Clacker Boomerang from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. It dodged the attack again. **_"Clever move, but I won't be fooled twice!"_** it taunted again. "Think again, bird-brain! Tricky Comeback!" I said as I grabbed the returning Baton, and pulled on the chain, which just so happens to be connected to the chain on the Baton that was stuck on the wall, pulling it free and hitting her square in the jaw! Yu, seeing this opportunity, switched out Izanagi for a new Persona, Apsaras, which looked like a blue woman. "Bufu!" he commanded as Apsaras landed it on the back of her head, which knocked her down once again, as we beated on her some more. When the bird got up, it was pissed.

**_"_****_Rrrgh! Time for some protection! White Wall!" _**She said, as she casted a spell that seemed to protect her from ice attacks. "You got ice immunity? Fine then! Yosuke, another shot!" I said. "Alright, Tyzell! Sukukaja!" I grabbed the chain holding her cage. **_"What are you trying to do?!" _**it said, angry. "Don't mind me, just spinnin' around!" I said, as I began to ran around the area through the walls like a ninja. _Hope this works…_I thought, as I pulled out 3 miniature orbs from my hand. As I ran around, I threw them behind me. As expected, they hovered after me, forming some sort of afterimages of myself. I then jumped on the air, spinning while I lunged at her! **_"I dunno what you did, but it won't do nothing against-WHAT?!"_** the bird was once again in shock as she hit one of the afterimages, assuming it was me. "Idiot! Haa-bishki!" I said, as I positioned my after images in front of me, and while it phased through one, due to the shock and confusion, I managed to surprise her by repeating the same maneuver I did with Shadow Chie, dropkicking her, jumping off, using the chains to once again deliver another dropkick.

**_"_****_Grrrr…I'm still kicking! Come to me, my Prince, I'm in danger!" _**it said, with the first sentence filled with anger, and the other with fake distress. It then summoned a humanoid Shadow, that looked like a kid with Shinji from Bleach's hair. "Oh, relying on the support now eh?! Let's see when…aw fuck, I didn't actually think of a tactic for this one. Ah, fuck it, rules of boss fights apply on this fucker! Me and Yosuke will take on the support! You and Chie will distract her, go!" I said to Narukami, taking the Charming Prince on. However, defeating it was proven to be quite the bitch.

The Charming Prince was being like an annoying little pest, dodging our attacks while inflicting us with status effects. "Stop being a pussy-whipped bitch and DIE!" I said, trying to strike him down, but once again, it dodged. I looked to the other pair. It didn't end well. They were damaged, almost heavily beyond belief. If it weren't for the fuck-load of items and the various Persona abilities, they were done. "Shit, there's no way to get this guy, what do we do?" Yosuke said. I looked around, hoping to find a way. Then, a miracle. It just so happens that while Narukami and Yosuke were eating pre-Shadow fight, they forgot to open both of their bottled soft-drinks. That gave me an idea that, while I disliked doing, I had to do. So I ran for both of them, grabbed the bottles and threw it at Narukami. "Catch!" I said, and he did. "No time for drinks right now, Tyzell!" he quipped. "No, you dunce! Listen, me and Yosuke will distract the Prince, and while Chie distracts Shadow Yukiko, overcharge the bottles with Zio, then when you feel the shaking, aim it right between Shadow Yukiko's eyes! Trust me, it'll work!" I explained. "Alright, dunno why, but, I trust you on this one. Chie, distract! Yosuke, assist Tyzell!" he ordered them. "Gotcha, partner!" Yosuke replied.

Chie distracted her by spamming physical attacks as much as she can, while we distracted Charming Prince by, of course, hitting and missing. **_"What do you plan to gain from this shameful display? I will end this too quickly if you keep that up!"_** it taunted again. While in the confusion, Narukami did as planned, he used Zio on the bottles, almost pressurizing it to full blast on Shadow Yukiko. "Hey!" he called out to the Shadow. **_"Huh?"_** the Shadow said looking at him. "Why don't you have a cool one?!" he quipped, and as planned, the pressure blasted out both bottle caps at Shadow Yukiko's face, hitting her right in the eyes! The Prince looked in shock, which we then took the opportunity to, while blinded, put the chains in its neck. Of course, the Prince was confused, so it tried to struggle free…but to no avail. It was over for the Shadow, as we shocked him, then snapped his neck to death as it dissipated, like all other Shadows. "I feel dirty for using that tactic on you, but hey, you tried to kill my friends so were even. Now…"

I looked at Shadow Yukiko, as the bird regained it sight and saw that the Prince was gone! **_"My prince! My dear prince!"_** she said with worry as she tried it to summon it again, but to no use. **_"Why…why won't he come and rescue me?!" _**the Shadow now said in pure fear. "He ain't coming back, pigeon-brains! He's too busy being dominated to death!" I quipped a one-liner once again. **_"Hmph, looks like I had the wrong idea! You're no princes! DIE, you worthless peasants!"_** the Shadow said as she spreaded flames everywhere…there was seemingly no escape.

…

Seeing nobody after the flames have slowly died down enough for it to even see, the Shadow turned around. **_"Okay, now that problematic peasant revolt is taken care of, let's-" _**it said before getting interrupted by one phrase, a phrase that sealed her fate. "Hey, dovehead!" **_"WHAT?!" _**it said in confusion, as it turned around to see two flame plumes, which revealed the source to be…

"Thank fuck for Sukukaja!" I said, as I span the Trick Baton's chains around quickly, gathering all the flames to form two flaming tornado infused chains. "Now, imma ghost ridin' this bitch! FLAME FLAM MELEE!" I said, developing the new technique's name on the spot, then with the chains, I combo'd her with them, which, while ineffective since it's her schtick, the chains just has enough damage to pull this off. Now the bird was staggering. **_"Agh…how…that's unreal…"_** the Shadow's final words were spoken as I dealt the final attack! "Simple! We're the true heroes here! And WE. WILL. START. A REVOLUTION! FLAME WHIP, HOMERUN!" I said, as I combined both chains together, turning into a giant flame whip and smacking the bird across the face with it.

**_"_****_GYAAAAAARGH!_**" it screamed as it hit the wall, finally falling flat before dissipating back into its humanoid form again. Yukiko, after the entire fight, managed to wake up. "Ngh…" she weakly spurted. "Yukiko!" Chie said in relief. "Yukiko, are you hurt?" she asked her, worried. Yukiko then saw her Shadow, then said "No, I'm not-" before getting interrupted with "No, Yukiko-san…stop it. Look, we've seen your bad self, and we understand that. But please get this: Everyone is like that. Everyone has a fatal damn flaw in their lives. They ain't perfect. Heck, I think Chie has something to say to you, don't you Chie?" I said to Yukiko, before turning to ask Chie. "Yeah." Chie said to me, then turned to Yukiko.

"Look, Yukiko, I'm sorry. I was so self-centered, so focused on myself, that I didn't realize what YOU'VE went through. I'm your friend…but still…I'm so…sorry…" Chie said before she started to tear up. "Chie…" Yukiko said, worried for her. "You had everything…the popularity, the inn, the boys, everything…I was so jealous that it felt like a wall, and I was so lonely…I wanted you to need me, but in the end…I was the one who needed you…I can't do anything right on my own… I always made so much trouble for Yosuke and the others. Without you beside me…I…I wouldn't really know what to do…" she continued, slowly crying a little bit in the process…

"Chie…I never saw the real you either…I was so busy looking for a way out…" Yukiko said to Chie, then turned around to her Shadow and approached it. "'I want to run away'….'I want someone to come rescue me'…You're right, those feelings…they're a part of me too. I understand you now. You are me…" she said to her Shadow, to which it nodded and the voice popped up once again.

**The strength of heart required to face oneself has been made manifest inside of this girl…**

_Here we go again…_I thought. Then, once more, as the thought played out, and the Shadow once again transformed into a Persona. This Persona had a distinct look to it. It had a helmet of like, a Kamen Rider character and then it wore what seemed to be a high school girl's uniform, and long boots. The arms however, were the most interesting part. They look like that they are linked together with long flower petals. _Hmm…interesting, this Persona…man, I can't wait to get mine…_I thought, hyping myself up for my own Persona already. Finally, the Persona transferred into a card and trapped itself once again inside of Yukiko.

**Yukiko has now faced her other self and obtained the façade used to get through life's hardships, the Persona Konohana Sakuya!**

_Konohana Sakuya…the daughter of the mountain god Ouyamatsumi. When accused of infidelity by her husband Ninigi, she stood on a burning hut, claiming that the flames wouldn't touch her if she was truly faithful, and emerged intact…A fire Persona, eh…well, that adds to the list of element-based tag attacks I could make…_I thought, since a fire Persona like Yukiko's can complement my Baton's chains well, and make me able to do the flame abilities I executed during her Shadow boss fight.

Yukiko then fell on her knees. "Yukiko!" Chie called out to her as we approached to help. "You okay?" Yosuke asked. "I am fine. Just a bit tired, is all…you all came to save me?" she asked after confirming her status. "Damn straight! We can't let you die like that, not after we've first met. You got a life to live, we can't just let that get taken from ya!" I said, pounding on my chest. "Thank you…" Yukiko said, grateful for her timely rescue…"Don't even mention it…I'm just so glad you're safe…" Chie said, with her voice sobbing a bit. "Alright, mission accomplished, team." Narukami said.

Then, Teddie approached her and asked, "So, who threw you in here?" Yukiko, obviously confused, said, "Huh? Who are you?" "I'm Teddie! So, who threw you in?" Teddie answered and got back on topic as soon as possible. Regrettably, she responded with, "I don't know. I think…someone called my name…but my memory's a blur. I really can't remember who it was…I'm sorry…um, Teddie." "Drat. No new leads…but at least we get the picture: someone threw Yukiko-san in there." I said, analyzing the info given. "Then it really isn't you guys…" Teddie said. "Really? Still think we're murderers?" I said, to which Teddie responded, "No, no, no! Absolutely not!" I gave him a glare. "Okay, maybe a little." the bear admitted.

"Anyways, let's hurry back home, Yukiko looks exhausted." Chie said to us. "Thanks again, Teddie." she returned her gratitude to Teddie. As we slowly left, Teddie began to panic. "Wait, you're leaving me here?!" he said. "Uh, what? You live here, remember?" I reminded him. "Yeah, but…" he said with disappointment, before Yukiko came up to him. "Sorry, Teddie…I promise to come again…So please be a good bear until then…" she said to him as she patted it's head, to which the bear purred on response. "My, uh, it's getting crowded here, mind you and I go somewhere else? C'mon…pretty please?" he said, mimicking Shadow Yukiko's words. "Ugh, you're actually creeping me out, Teddie! That's it! You're so stuck here!" Yosuke said as we headed out to walk outta the door when all of a sudden…_it flew shut._

"What the?! The hell?! Why'd the door close?" I said, confused by what's happening, then a voice came from the distance.

**_"_****_What? You'd think I'd just let ya out like that! Fools! I ain't lettin' ya get home intact! And that ain't just a threat, that really will happen to ya'll!" _**

_No…it can't be… _Everyone thought as they turned around to see a figure…but not just any figure…

He had a slightly taller than average build, had Sasuke-like hair, with the only difference being it slightly smooth and _au naturale_. He wore a Yasogami High uniform open-coated, just like Narukami, the only difference being the fact that he had a **light-blue scarf.**

It was me.

Or more accurately…**it's my own Shadow.**

* * *

**Author's Note: FUCKING FINALLY, Tyzell is going to fight his Shadow now! I've been waiting for this to happen, ever since the inception of this fic! So yeah, expect the chapter after this to have original dialogue, and all that good shit!  
**

**Explanation Time!**

**Q: Did...did you just...REPEAT a joke bit?!**

**A: Yes, yes I did. To be honest, that joke bit killed me the first time but hey, it's good to try a second time!**

**Q: Another Tyzell crafted-weapon?!**

**A: Technically an item, but yeah! Lemme give you the reasons for it: 1. He needs an item in case he's Silenced or something. Now sure, he can just use the regular items...but that leads me to 2. HE'S A CRAFTSMAN! You should know that by now, he's got an item in his sleeve. Now, these items aren't one-shot then no show. They will be used in case of situations such as Silenced status affecting him or something like that.**

**Q: Okay, this fic has become shonen-crazy. How the fuck does FLAME WHIPS work?!**

**A: This is thanks to Sukukaja. In P4 or Golden, Sukukaja increases your evasion. However, in Arena, and Ultimax, Yosuke uses it to basically be faster than his usual. So basically, Sukukaja here will have the same effects as Arena and Ultimax. Also, don't think you've been noticing but, despite it's dark themes, Persona 4 is the SHONEN of the Persona franchise. Friendship, happy moments, crazy-ass shit moments is it's bread and butter! To compare, P3 is seinen, while P4 is shonen. And since I have virtually almost NO experience with seinen, so shonen was best pick. So yeah, the shortened answer would be: It just works.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 12, where Tyzell will fight his Shadow-wait, WHAT?! How could this be?! To find out, you will have to wait! Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	13. Chapter 12: Blood Wolves

**The final chapter of the Yukiko arc, ladies and gentlemen! Took me WAY too long to make this due to ideas, grammar stuffs and well, making original shit work. Enjoy!**

**Persona is owned by Atlus and Index. Feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Yukiko's Castle: 8F, After School, 04/22**

"No…it can't be…" Yosuke said, in disbelief that he has to face 2 Shadow bosses in a ROW. **_"Damn fucking right it's me! His true self! The one that he denies! The one who, unlike those 3 goddamn scrublords you guys fought earlier, will finish you while you are still haggard from battle! I! AM! TY-" _**my Shadow hammed till I interrupted him with, "You're me." **_"What?" _**the Shadow said in disbelief. "You want to be accepted, right? Fine. You're me and I'm you." I said, confusing it. **_"No, no, no, no, that ain't how it supposed to work! I say stuff, you cry like a little bitch and say the words, and I kill you off like Thanksgiving turkey season, you ain't bullshittin' me!" _**the Shadow complained. "I'd rather not, seeing as how my friends are almost at the brink of death. So, yeah, you're me." I said.

**_"_****_Nuh uh, I'm gonna make you say the right words, and mean it!" _**my Shadow said as he casted a spell. "Oh, really, what makes you-mmph! Mm-mph!" I said as I realized he shut my mouth. **_"And just for good measure…" _** he said as he also casted a spell to bind me into the ground. My friends don't take that lightly. "Tyzell!" Yosuke says as he ran to try to free me but…**_"I wouldn't do that if I were you, for you see, the moment you try to take off those bindings, blood will fly all over the place. Oh, and if you try to hit me, one funny fact about the biology of Shadows and the humans who made us…hit me, all your damage will be reflected back to him. Funny, ain't it? It only doesn't affect him when I transform…" _**he said as he laughed like he's confident. "You bastard..." Yosuke said. **_"I'm supposed to be one, I'm the bad guy, remember? Only this time, I'll win. Now shut up, and let me do my job!"_** my bastardic Shadow said.

**_"_****_Now, what triggers him nowadays? What, what, what…Ah! I know!"_** my Shadow said, as he had an idea. **_"I supposed he told you about his past, you know, childhood friend shot by coke junkie, died in his arms like a James Bond girl? What's funny is…he never told you he moved on after that." _**No…no…dammit, I didn't think that my Shadow was this smart! "So what, he would've done it anyway." Narukami said. **_"No, no, I don't think you see the bigger picture here, and here I thought you were supposed to be the leader, Narukami. No, he did something…something worse…Let me explain from the beginning…"_** No, NO! They shouldn't know! _Dammit, let me off!_ I thought. **_"Sorry, buddy, but you can't hide forever. Now sit down, boys and girls, and bear…thing, and let me show you why this guy right here…can't be accepted as your +1 anymore." _** my Shadow said, savoring the moments of my pain as I struggle to break free, hurting myself in the process…

**_"_****_You see…after his first love died, he became way too hostile. Yeah, he got trips to the hospital, but it became less and less as he devastated everyone who messed with him in his new-found burning hatred. But you see, before he met you palookas, there was this incident a year ago. A woman, died of being shot in the gut. Do you know who that woman is?" _**my Shadow asked everyone, who thought of the identity of the only possible victim of my wrath. _Please, don't figure it out…_I thought, hoping that they wouldn't find out. But…Narukami made the right assumption. "It's the junkie…isn't it?" he said. Everyone was shocked at his guess. "No! That's impossible! There's just no way!" everyone said, trying to believe that I didn't kill her. But…

**_"_****_I'm sorry, audience, but your silverette boss here's right on the money! Yeah, she got released 2 years ago after doing rehab and stayin' in prison, being good morals and shit, and boy, when he heard about that on the news, he got MIFFED real bad! This was the bitch that killed the love of his life, the girl that's been through with him thick and thin, the girl who was too late to tell her feelings to him as she died! And he planned revenge…sweet, cold, calculated revenge."_** Shadow me said, enjoying the struggle I feel, and the shocked and confused faces of everyone as he revealed my biggest sin.

**_"_****_He first earned enough money on his weapon-making job to formulate this intricate plan. Then, when it was summer vacation, he hacked info, and tracked the bitch down to Scotland, where she now works at. He first attacked her friends, just to make sure one at least texted her to meet him at the Loch Ness Lake, at night, alone, for a "surprise party". If one didn't comply, well, he had no choice…No witnesses had to be made." _**Stop this…stop this…**_"Funny thing is, he RELISHED those kills greatly, as the bitch's friends are, to him, as guilty for associating themselves with her. When one final kill (the compliant friend, who he still killed) was made, she finally went to Loch Ness Lake. And…well, see for yourselves." _**said my Shadow, as he summoned a giant TV, and it showed…a horrifying scene.

_"__Hey, guys, I'm here, what's the surprise?" a woman said, happy, gleeful and filled with joy. This was the former junkie, who killed my childhood friend…all for just a fix of cocaine. She's free now, and she was already off the chain for good. She never felt so free in her life. Little did she know, that freedom of hers was about to be revoked. "Surprise." a emotionless voice was heard, and as she turned around…_

_PEWP!_

_She was now lying on the dock, about to die, due to a shot from a suppressed weapon…the same pistol used to kill my best friend, only, well…it was silenced. She then looked at the figure who shot her._

_It was me._

_I walked to her, emotion void as she said the words "Why? Why would you do this?" At that point, something snapped in my head. I kicked her, multiple times in the same place I shot her, and with burning anger, I screamed, "WHY?! WHY?! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED THE LOVE OF MY LIFE ALL BECAUSE YOU WERE SUCH A DRUG WHORE! YOU BITCH, I EXPECTED YOU TO ROT IN PRISON BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID, AND NOW, AT THE MOMENT I FINALLY BROUGHT SWIFT, TRUE JUSTICE, YOU HAVE THE FUCKING NERVE TO FUCKING ASK ME WHY I DID IT?! DIE, DIE YOU FUCKING JAILBAIT, COKE-HEAVIED, LOVE-KILLING SLUT!" as she finally died to the pain, and the bleeding of the wounds. And as she died, I knelt down and screamed the loudest I had in years. I then cried for 10 minutes, finally sated of my revenge, yet regretted for all those who got in the way. I made sure I disposed of all the evidence pointing to me, and left her behind, so that the world would know that, at the time, I thought I did it a favor. Little did I knew it bit back at me sooner._

"No…he just…" Yosuke said. "Killed her…in cold-blood…" Chie completed his sentence. **_"Yep, he did, and without remorse too! But as he left, though, that awoke something inside of him. No, no, I'm not saying he killed more. In fact, that was the last person he killed. Ever. Not joking. But of course, it bit him back years later when he had nightmares…So what he did to bait them out? By hunting, of course! Oh, and the thing that awoke in him…Narukami, you noticed that when he was taking on Shadow versions of Chie and Yukiko, you noticed a sick grin on his face?" _** my Shadow said before asking Narukami. "He has a bloodlust. A taste for fighting and killing." he answered. **_"Very good! I thought you weren't paying attention at all! Yes, he had a bloodlust, but the ones he showed you when he was fighting the bosses was a smidge of that. You should see when he sent a grenade launcher blast to a herd of pigs! Ah, good times, good times. Anyways, yeah, he obviously regretted it, took to hunting and therapy, which worked, by the way. The nightmares were gone, but here's the kicker…You guys wanna know one of the SECRET reasons he came to Inaba in the first place?! That's right, he used it as a way to start over! Too bad…I came to ruin his day." _**it said, as it laughed sadistically. "Tyzell…you…" Chie said to me, beginning to doubt our friendship when…

"So what?" Narukami said. "So what if he had killed innocent lives before? He regretted it and repented for it. And you know what? Of all the times I've seen him, he's never insane, well, except when he's making stuff…but besides that, I've seen him as a close friend, a comrade, and a changed man. If he didn't change, he would've never done anything during those fights and let us die. I'm proud to have him on this team. Ain't that right, Yosuke?" he explained before turning to Yosuke. "Right…Partner's right. Though I didn't know much about him, he has been a concerned person, always caring about others rather than himself. Heck, when Saki-senpai died, he volunteered, though out of Chie's insistence, to be our lifeline, and even waited for us. Though he can be a real smartass sometimes, he often means well, and yeah, like Partner said, if he didn't really care about us, he would've just let us die in the worst of situations. But he didn't, so you know what, I don't care if he did unjustifiable revenge, and outright killed a person, he's still my friend." Yosuke said, standing beside me.

"Yeah, and not only he was a great friend, he was also an understanding person. He lived his life in tragedy, so while he regretted all the things he did, the only thing he could do now to make up was to not let others experience the same fate as him. I'm certain that Yukiko here agrees with me." Chie said, while Yukiko, not saying anything, nodded. "And he was one of the only ones besides Sensei who was nice to me!" Teddie mentioned. _Guys…you…really accepted me, even when I did such a wrong thing…I…thank you…_I thought, feeling gratitude despite my situation.

**_"_****_Wow…I had to try and hold my mouth because I was about to throw up from this Shonen Jump 'friendship, effort, and victory' bullshit. Don't you understand?! He will leave you behind, first chance he gets, he's just too afraid to do so, just like he's afraid to truly accept me, isn't that right, bitch? Your friends are just now pawns to your game of 'Satisfy the Killer Inside You'! You will never be forgiven, because there'll be no one around to forgive you as I destroy you all, you weakling plebs! Ahahahaha!" _**my Shadow said to everyone as he released my bindings. I'm going to face him…I'm going to take him down…I then triggered him, not only because I'm going to accept him his way, but also…_NO ONE INSULTS MY FRIENDS._

"You're not me…" I said…**_"What you say? I have trouble hearing from your guilty-ass voice, you little cuntnugget!"_** my Shadow taunted as he wanted me to say it…so I did, to attempt to get us out of here alive, I shouted, "YOU'RE NOT ME, AND YOU'LL NEVER BE ME, YOU MANIACAL FUCKHEAD!" Then, the Shadow gathered more power. **_"Oh, yeah, that's it! Give in to your hate! Now the real fun begins! AHAHAHAHAHA!" _**it said, as it was about to transform. I closed my eyes hoping that I would wake up to see my friends win the day.

_Then, the blast happened._

_And later, I open my eyes, only to find…_

Instead of me being fainted, I only saw my friends, fainted after hitting a wall… I then looked in front of me to find my Shadow, transformed into a metallic wolf with spikes and a flamethrower attached to his back.**_"I am a Shadow, the true self…Sorry, noob, this is a fight only between you and me, mano-a-Shadow! Let's see if what your friends was saying was the real deal, eh? Come on!" _**it taunted me. I then put up my batons, ready for battle. "Okay then, an inverse Shadow boss fight. Instead of my buddies fighting for me, I'll fight for them! Alright, I'll make sure that every truth that they say is ingrained into your fucking skull! LET'S GO!" I said, as I charged for war.

**Music for this part: Emiya (Crow's Claw) Metal Remix by NM64**

I took the first swing, aiming for his head. My Shadow, being me, dodged, and tried to swipe back, only for me to grab his arm and kick it's face, sending it back. **_"Hm, looks like you got some fight in you, pendejo! But I'm only just getting started! Wolveryne Combo!" _**the wolf said, as it tried to slash at me at a manner similar to Wolverine's Berserker Barrage. I backflipped back to a wall and as I did, wall jumped above him and grabbed his tail with my chains. "Gotcha, lycho!" I said, only to receive a shit-eating grin and the realization of why I shouldn't have don't that.

Electricity came coursing through the Shadow's body, to his tail, and to my chains. "Aaaargh!" I screamed as the electricity came shocking me! The shadow then horse-kicked me back to a wall. **_"I dunno if that was idiotic, or just plain suicide you just did! Regardless, I'm still kicking! Flame Shot!" _**insulted the Shadow, as he prepared a fire ball aimed right at me! I got up. "Okay, big guy! Let's play some Tesla Pong!" I said as I prepared my Batons to hit it like a baseball bat. He fired the projectile, and instead of reflecting it like he expected, I 1-up'd him by smacking down on the fire ball, smashing it to pieces. "Psyche! Nickel Volley!" I said as threw the Batons like bolos again. **_"Reflect-o-shroud!" _**the Shadow said, as he casted a shield that reflected my Batons back at me, only to notice me being close to him at the last minute, for I dodged my Batons quickly as they went back. "Time for a Trickster Beatdown!" I said as I did a hook combo on it's metallic head, disorienting it a bit, but bringing pain to my hands as well. I wasn't done with it, though, as the Batons came back to me, and I started smacking it with those as well. "You're sweating hard…why don't you take a breezy walk?! 'Wind-Up' C4!" I said to him as I landed a Wind-Up C4 below the wolf and detonating it, sending him up into the air, and crashing back down. Needless to say, my Shadow was PISSED.

**_"_****_Rrrgh…Grr! I'm tired of this trickery!"_** my Shadow said as it set his claws on fire with the flame thrower. **_"I'll end you! Flame Claw: Evisceration!" _**it declared as it jumped into the air, trying to pounce me with his Flame Claws. I did the proper thing: slid under him, but blocked as soon as I got up when I realized what he did after he landed. Three flame spears were blocked by my arms, burning my wound while causing it. "Ngh! Knew you were gonna pull that shit!" I said, but as soon as I opened my eyes, I saw the wolf preparing something…a shock beam. **_"Too late, my Flame Claw: Spears has pinned your arms, and your legs are starting to tire! Goodbye, Trickster! IMMORTAL CHARGE!"_** declared the Shadow as it fired the beam. He was right. I can't jump since my legs can't take much more work if I jumped and thus, I wouldn't be able to get up. My arms are also having the issue of being pinned by flame spears. All I can do…is take it.

The Shadow fired the beam, and it hit. And boy, did it hurt. Shocks came through my body, pain surging through my nerves, and all I could do is scream. I even spurted blood when the attack ended. In the end, I fell to the ground.

**_"_****_Well…now that THAT'S over…time to murder your friends now…shame you didn't have the craze that I have…it's the end for all of you!"_** The Shadow said, turning its back declaring its so-called "victory" over me, till he heard some words that made him shiver in fear. "You're right. I didn't have the same bloodlust you did…guess I was too busy holding back…" I said, slowly getting up. **_"WHAT?! HOW?! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL YOU! NO NORMAL HUMAN BEING CAN RESIST THAT MUCH SHOCK IN THEIR VEINS!"_** the wolf turned back around and declared in outrage. "Yeah, but after that attack…" I said, giving him a look that made him scared, and putting my face into a sick grin, almost twisted, really. "Guess I got the motivation to now beat you to oblivion. Fear me…for this time…you can say there is a God…" I continued as I revealed the Trick Batons, overcharged, and pointing it at him like a sawed-off shotgun. "and he's showing no mercy. My final attack, EDISON CANNON!" I finished as I fired a large beam, almost like the size of Iron Man's Photon Cannon. **_"NO! I WON'T LET THIS LITTLE SHIT BEAT ME! IMMORTAL CHARGE!" _**my Shadow said in anger as it fired the last attack it ever made. But unfortunately, unlike last time, the Edison Cannon's beam absorbed the Immortal Charge's beam, getting bigger and wider. **_"WHAT THE?! WHAT'S WITH THIS POWER?! WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU?!"_** the Shadow wolf said his final words as I ended it with one comeback.

"I'm you, and you're me! And I'm just one bloodthirsty wolf! Get rekt, and get good!" I said as the Edison Cannon swallows my Shadow whole.

**_"_****_AAAAAAAGH! DAMN IIIIIIIIIIT!" _** it screamed as its power was lost, dissipating it once again to its humanoid form.

As the battle ended, I fell to my knees and laughed. "Fuck yeah, that's how you do a Dark Link-like bossfight!" I said, as I got up to approach my Shadow. It still laid on the ground, groaning a bit before it got up. "Knew it's my Shadow. Always gets up after a hard beating." I said, giving it a handshake, which it responded in kind. **_"Always knew ya got the fire in ya, me. All ya really needed was some pushing." _**my Shadow said to me. "So…you're gonna turn to my Persona now?" I asked it. **_"That's how it usually works, right? See ya when I see ya, dood." _**it said as a different thought came to my head.

**Your strength of heart has finally manifested inside of you…**

I just smiled as I saw my Shadow transformed into my Persona and I gotta say, the wait was worth it. This time, it was a humanoid-like Persona, wearing blue samurai armor with shoulder blades and knee guards shaped like a wolf's head, the Persona's headgear was a badass Spartan from Halo lookalike helmet, with a lightning symbol on its earpieces. It came with a visor that shifts in and out of the helmet. Underneath were eyes that have different colors and looks from each other. One was a normal human blue eye, while the other looked like a red draconic eye. But what was most interesting of all, was the 2 katanas on each side. They look ordinary to the human eye, but to an eye of a craftsman, I saw what they really were. _Muramasa and Masamune. SWEET! _I thought, since they were the legendary swords themselves. Then after that, it transformed back to a card, the tarot card of the World. And it finally stuck inside my soul.

**You have faced your other self and gained the façade used to face the hardships of life, the Persona Raijin! And since your power has now awakened, all of the Arcanas you have are now unlocked. Enjoy its full effects…**

_Raijin? Weird, I expected the Japanese demon, but hey, a badass futuristic, dual legendary katana-wielding samurai will do me well just fine…_I thought, as I finally can join the Investigation Team full-force, since I might as well be a Persona user now. With Raijin by my side, this case will be solved, tout-suite.

The door finally opens as my Shadow was defeated, rendering everyone lying on the ground. I sighed. "Guess I'll do the heavy lifting." I said and then continued as I turned my back. "Might as well make up for the fuckup." I said, depressed. "You won't do it alone." I hear a voice. I turned around. "Narukami?" I called out, as he got up. "Hey Tyzell, I trust that with the door open, you've finally accepted it, huh?" he asked. "Yeah. Hey, listen, I-" I tried to apologize but got interrupted with, "Don't. We consider you our friend already. Despite your past, you must own up and just move on. But one advice, though: Don't lose yourself. You can be as bloodthirsty as you want, just as long as it doesn't harm us, ok?" he said as he picked up Yukiko and Chie. "…Yeah. Thanks, Yu." I thanked him as I picked up Yosuke, and chained Teddie behind me. "No problem. Shall we go on then, Trickster?" he asked me. "Right behind ya, Thunderbolt." I said, calling him by the translation of his name, as we took everyone to a safe place: Yosuke and Chie's homes, the Amagi Inn, and Teddie stays in his world in Mayonaka Lobby.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Evening, 04/20**

After analyzing my Persona, it's abilities and weaknesses in the Investigation Room, I found out that it's quite similar to the Wild Card abilities of Yu. But, instead of changing Personas completely, it changes only the type that Raijin is. His default is set to Lightning, which is his standard color blue, but after gaining the Magician, Chariot, and Fool Arcanas, I found out that the Arcanas, and thus, the bonds I make, strengthen the element it corresponds to, with the exception of the Fool, which only strengthens all elements by a bit.

I also made an upgrade to the Trick Batons: elemental change. Now, not only can I hit and shock the Shadows in the face, but switch and burn or freeze them at will. I am proud of this achievement, yet the unexplained phenomena of me absorbing the blast of the Immortal Charge will be solved by me alone, and thus, I cannot allow to tell them about the entire fight.

I finally hit the hay, retiring for another morning, and hopefully, another average day…

**Velvet Room, Evening, 04/22**

_Oh, I'm in this place again…_I thought. Guess that Igor wants to inform me about my new abilities. "Welcome back, Tyzell. Today, we're not here because we have to summarize your Persona here, for you have already knew that yourself." Igor said in his usual sophistication, pointing to Raijin, who was sitting next to Margaret. "Hm, I guess you knew…Anyways, what's he doing here?" I asked him, confused that my Persona is there. "Well, you are going to visit his new home. It is similar to this place, yet it is more inclined to the dream world than reality." Igor explained. "What's it called?" I asked him.

"_It's called the Dreamscape, bro. It's like, a hub world made out of your own imagination." _Raijin talked for the first time. "Huh, didn't knew you could talk." "_Oh, trust me, you'll be hearing other voices soon. Mostly from your friends, but, fuck it, look! We arrived!" _He said, as he pointed to a house…the same house from my vision. "Yes, it is as you foresaw, Tyzell, the house across the field of grass is the Dreamscape. Enjoy your stay. Oh, and you only have to sleep to enter the Dreamscape. The Velvet Room however, will only appear if we summon you. I wish you good luck in your quest now, for you will have many troubles ahead. But, with your Persona, you will overcome them. Till we meet again." Margaret said, and as Raijin heads out, before I entered the Dreamscape, I said, "Oh, don't you worry. I will assure you, I will get the job done." as I got out of the limo to reveal…

**The Dreamscape, Evening, 04/22**

A lush, beautiful land surrounds me…nah, I'm kidding, it was just a house amidst a field of grass. But it does look beautiful like in my vision, marble walls and all. As the limo left to parts unknown, Raijin called out to me. _"Yo, dude, come on, get on that door!" _"Alright, alright, can't you do it yourself?" I said to him. _"Nah, man. I'll just stay here, you know, check in case. You may never know." _he replied. "You are just fucking lazy." I said as I hit the bell. _"Hey, I gotta relax, man, after you beat me up, I feel like shit._" he retorted.

"Coming!" called out a voice from the door, and as the voice opened it, I dropped my jaw in shock. _So she was the girl in my vision. I almost can't believe I don't recognize her…_I thought as a familiar face came to me. Although, she looked a lot like my age now. She improved her figure, having an appearance that is close to Yukiko, yet she still wore jeans, and a t-shirt, like she used to do back in the summer. Her long black hair streaked through the wind, graceful like a swan. I almost believed she was a different person, until I saw a familiar yellow hoodie behind her. A name lost to me came out to my mouth as I uttered it out of confusion…

"…Llana?"

* * *

**Author's Note: FINALLY, THE ARC IS OVER, AND TONS OF SHIT HAVE TO BE EXPLAINED! Plus, more Tyzell backstory! Building him was difficult, and the timelines are hard to coincide, but I managed to do it!  
**

**Explanation time!**

**Q: Tyzell was a murderer?!**

**A: There were hints, but yeah, he WAS. I made him to be the dark character, yet I also made him to be the light character as well. You see, I didn't want him to be too happy, character-wise, so to compliment that, I added the dark backstory. A happy man behind a dark past. Sound familiar? But then again, this was all leading to this. **

**Q: That's not the original Raijin!**

**A: No shit, he's not. I decided to make my own appearance for him, since a sword or a fat demon would really be too humorous. Plus, the idea came to my head.**

**Q: Really, switching abilities, just like Yu?**

**A: Ability TYPES, dammit. Elemental switch is a new thing I decided because I like the Raijin Persona I made too much, and well, it's a good idea, instead of changing Personas, what about changing movelist types? It's a pretty cool concept imo.**

**Q: Dreamscape, explain, NOW?**

**A: The Dreamscape was an idea I made to make it akin to like Tyzell's hubworld in his mind. For you see, the Dreamscape is where socializing with both Llana and Raijin happens, creating a sort of bond between them. Granted, Llana is no longer the girl that Tyzell knows, but hey, she's a good character to write.**

**Q: Llana's a resident of the Dreamscape? How...why?**

**A: Will be explained in Chapter 13, promise.**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 13, where Llana explains on how she became a resident of the Dreamscape! Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	14. Chapter 13: Spiritual Bonds

**Here it finally is, the first character-oriented chapter, it being about Llana and how she got into the Dreamscape!**

**Once again, here we go again: Persona is owned by Atlus and Index. I only own Tyzell, Llana, and Raijin, plus the Dreamscape. Feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**The Dreamscape, Evening, 04/22**

"Llana?" I was in shock. My dead best friend, and my first love, is right here, in front of my eyes, alive. "T-Ty?! What are you doing here?! No…you couldn't have…" Llana said, equally shocked as well. Raijin, however, ended the conversation with a condescending fact check. _"Actually, this guy's still kicking here. He's a fighter, that bugger. Anyways, who are you? I'm pretty sure he has no girls interesting for him enough in his brain."_ That managed to regain my composure. "Raijin…this is Llana…you know, dead best friend, one of the reasons you exist as evil me in the first place?" I said to him. _"Oh, her…wait, how the fuck did she get old? I'm pretty sure spirits don't age." _He said, before asking me. "This is really confusing me right now…come inside, and we'll talk later, right now, I have to go relax for a bit." Llana said. "Agreed. Raijin, let's go in. This is your new home." I replied, as we headed inside.

**30 minutes later…**

After explaining everything to her, she at least understood now. "So…that thing's your Persona? Wow, he's bulky." she said, pointing to Raijin. _"Hey, I'm not fat. This stupid armor's just makes me look it." _he retorted. "So, yeah…after explaining our situation and the fact that I'm still alive, there's been one question on my mind…how the hell you'd get here, and how did you take care of yourself if you're the only one in this house?" I asked her. "Yeah, long story…you see, it was when I died 4 years ago…"

**Flashback…**

_A girl is floating in an empty void…that girl is known as Llana Blakelette, childhood friend of Tyzell, and the girl that loved him the entire time. Sadly, this girl met an unfortunate end, dying of blood loss after being shot in the gut by a cocaine junkie. Normally, she'd expect to be in heaven, talking with God to decide what she gets…but no, she ends up in a void…floating, wandering…lost._

_"__Where am I?" she says, as she floats within the empty space. "Is this Heaven? No…but it ain't Hell either, since I should be burning by now…" she wonders..._

**_"_****_You want to support him." _**_a distant voice calls her._

_"__Huh, who's that?" she asked, calling out the voice that was talking to her. __**"You wanted to help him, yet, you knew it would lead to your demise. Yet, you did it anyway, out of love for him." **__the voice continued. "How do you know I tried to help Ty? Who are you?!" Llana yelled, confused on why this voice knew about the event that cost her life. __**"Don't worry…I am not an enemy…I simply wish to help you…but for now, you must rest…all will be explained when you wake up." **__the voice explained. "What…do…you…mean…" Llana says as she finally faints, leaving herself to the clutches of fate…_

**_The Dreamscape, ?, ?/?_**

_Llana wakes up in a field…a field of grass. She surveys her surroundings, trying to comprehend the scenery around her. "Where am I? Where's that voice?" she says, as she looks around for her._

_She sees only grass, grass as far as the eye could see. She wonders if she's stuck in an eternal purgatory, walking for the rest of her life. She did noticed that, unlike what she read about purgatory, the sky seems to be a bright blue, sun's always shining, and everything seems to be almost heavenly…"This couldn't be bad…I mean, there's grass I could lie on, the wind's cool…it almost seems unreal…" the girl wondered, looking over what sort of paradise she has landed herself into. She then saw a house. A marvelous one, made of pure marble._

_"__A house? Maybe someone lives there…" she said, as she approached the residence, looking at what seems to be the door. She knocks. "Hello? Anyone there?" she asked. No one answered. She tried the bell. No one responded. She then turned the knob, only to notice that it was unlocked. As the door swung open, she saw things that existed when she was alive: a TV, sofa, coffee table, so on and so forth._

_Weird…this house looks clean…even though no one lives here, probably…she thought in confusion, as she looked the entire place. No scrap of dust, rust, or any sort of the form was found within this house. She then saw a set of stairs, which she took up to lead her to a bedroom. The bed was magnificent, the view was amazing, and there was a swimming pool in the back. She thought this was too good to be true. That is, until she noticed a VHS tape sticking out under the bed._

_"__What's this?" she thought, as she picked it up. She then looked at the inscription. "'PLAY ME'? What could this contain…" she said as she put it in the VCR on the TV in front of the bed. She couldn't help but make a snarky remark. "I swear, if this is the cursed videotape, and I saw it, I can't be killed anyway, cause I'm already dead!" she said as she laughed sarcastically. The screen fizzles into an image, an image of a woman._

_"__Welcome to the Dreamscape." The woman said, with the look of sophistication on her face. Llana noticed that she looks like a middle-aged woman, most probably in her 30's, perhaps. "Dreamscape?" she said, her utter confusion slowly settling in. "If you are playing this, then you are most certainly Llana Blakelette, the childhood friend and first love of Tyzell Brenwing. I have good news to share with you." The woman in the TV continued. "You are now in HIS inner mind, his dream world, you can say. As for why that's good news, allow me to elaborate. Eventually, he will be in a struggle he won't normally expect. Me and my master will send him into this world to form a bond with you, for you see, we will be giving you a second chance at life, despite your body now laying broken. Yet, your spirit burns. I will take this chance for you to enjoy what new life you have now in his world, for eventually, once he arrives, he will tell you what he has gone through, and you must assist him in his future endeavors. Goodbye, Llana Blakelette. May I wish you good fortune." the woman finally says as the TV shuts off._

**Now**

"Of course, Margaret planned this." I said. _"She planned all of it, man. The whole thing with getting you to meet Narukami and such, and then getting me and thus, getting your access to her." _Raijin said, knowing that. "But that doesn't answer my next question though, Llana. How did you take care of yourself in this place? Your body ages normally, but you're a spirit. And a spirit usually doesn't cook food." I said to her, prompting her to remember. "Oh shit, right, the eggs!" she said as she left for the kitchen to make sure that her food was fine. Luckily, it was.

"Thanks for reminding me, Ty…I usually forget sometimes, ehehehe…" Llana says in her bashful manner. "Anyways, to answer that, while my physical body's dead, my spirit somehow needs nutrition and calories and all that stuff. That's why I eat, and it does explain why at one point in the Bible, they said that there will be a feast in Heaven." she then answered. "You and your Bible references. Oh well, at least I'm happy you're back, Llana. You don't know how much hell I went through." I said. "Oh, no, I know. You went way too far, though. Next time, if you ever suffer like that again, don't go full yandere, k?" she said to me. "Yeah, after all that fighting, I think I'm slightly calmer now." I said. _"Oi, oi, oi, remember, me and your old bloodlust." _Raijin reminded me. "I know, but I won't go full crazy now, okay? I don't wanna hurt my friends." I retorted at him. "_Yeah, yeah."_ Raijin said to me.

"Well then, I gotta go. Reality needs me anyway, right?" I said to Llana. "Aw…I wanted to catch up, but if you gotta go, then go, right?" she replied. "_Yeah, tomorrow will probably be another day at normalcy, but we'll eventually kick ass again. As for me, I'll stay. I'm actually now a permanent resident of the Dreamscape. You aren't. I'll be able to summon, though, so don't worry." _my Persona replied. "Okay, see ya." I said as I left the house, and into a limo for the Velvet Room, heading back to reality after a talk with Igor and Margaret.

* * *

**Author's Note: This chapter was short because this was, once again, a original chapter, AKA I needed brain relaxation to think.**

**Explanation Time:**

**Q: Why is Margaret responsible for Llana being in?**

**A: Well, I'd say that she planned it the moment she died, considering that she saw potential in Tyzell as a Semi-Wild Card from the moment they met.**

**Q: Spirits don't age regardless, what the fuck?!**

**A: EY! Sure, spirits don't age...so I'm assuming any of the Bleach characters died in the real world in their respective ages-gimme a break, that would be pedophilic of me for her to never age, body-wise, now would it?!**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 14, where finally we truly continue the story! Stay strong! -TrickyFanWriter**

**P.S: This might be my most horribly written chapter yet since brain is fucked when I made this.**


	15. Chapter 14: Another Productive Day

**GODDAMN NOT HIATUS LAZINESS, I'm back! So, yeah, Chapter 14, back to the grind again, here we go!**

**Persona is owned by Atlus and Index! I only own Tyzell, Llana and Raijin. Feel free to review!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, 04/23**

Frankly, I'm slightly not used to crappy mornings.

I just got out of bed after that whole Dreamscape fiasco, not realizing my alarm went off 10 minutes ago, so I hurried my preparations, and went to Samegawa to walk with Narukami. I explained to him the situation, Dreamscape excluded, for somehow I knew that he wouldn't have that experience. "So your Persona talked to you now, huh? Well then, I guess I can finally have _him _talk again." the silverette said, about to use telepathy now to communicate with his Persona. How do I know? I had it too, since now, as a Persona-user, I can communicate with my Persona telepathically, and also hear the thoughts of other Persona-users and communicate with their Personas too. I can also see them, a little bit ghostly but I can make the appearance just fine. _You can introduce yourself now, Izanagi. _Narukami thought, and then I heard a voice, a voice that was, in all intents and purposes, like a respectful nobleman, yet exuded a commanding-like aura. A tall figure, dress in a black duster coat, a white bandanna on it's helmet-like face, and carrying a gigantic naginata was the source.

"_Hello, Tyzell-san. I am Izanagi, and I am Yu's Persona. I've heard quite a lot about you. You are quite the diligent craftsman, from what I hear. Forming a lair and creating outlandish weaponry? I must say, you are quite the worker.",_ it said to me. _Why, nice to meet you as well, ruler god of the entirety that is Japan. And I see my reputation precedes me, but I am not a great craftsman. I just know how to make things work with other things, no matter how weird or crazy it is. _I replied to him, giving the same respect he deserves. _"Hmm, I think my trust in Narukami in you is well-placed. Respectable, and modest. Despite your past, I can honestly say, that we'll be friends for a long time.", _it said, knowing that it can trust me as Narukami does. _Thank you, Izanagi. I believe the same for us as well. I hope we can achieve our goal as a team, and never break our loyalties, despite all hardships that may come to us. _I responded.

_"__Yeah, yeah, yeah, respect and all that jazz. Anyways, I'm Raijin, Ty's Persona. I'm basically the awesome version of this guy. God of Japan, huh? Buddy, when you're a floating spirit and given commands by someone, titles don't matter anymore. We Personas should talk like equals. Sure, he can address you respectfully, but as for me, I'll just call you Iz. We can work together, but consider me the renegade of the group, I follow only Ty's orders, no one else's. If you got a problem with that, shove that gigantic spear up a Shadow's ass, cause I don't give a fucking shit." _my Persona said, in a crass tone. _Get used to him, Izanagi. He's crass, but he definitely means well. _said I, after giving Raijin an "are you serious" look. Izanagi just nodded.

_Hey, if your Persona's done having a rant against mine, Tyzell, there are some students talking…and the topic may probably interest you. _Narukami telepathically told me as he looked over to some students, of which I looked over as well.

"Hey, did you hear? The bulletin board finally has part-time job listings now!" one girl said to her friend. "Ugh, wish there was one to make some quick cash." her friend said in dismay. "Maybe it's cuz you don't have enough diligence to handle the long work times." the girl teased. "Hey, that's mean! I'll probably get diligent if I had a job! What about you? You'd probably not do well with jobs where you have to work with others because you lack the understanding, huh?" her friend retorted. "I don't even need to work because I study a lot. If I play my cards right, I might be able to raise my allowance!" the girl advanced with a comeback. "Aw, that's cheating…I wish I was born into a rich family, or even knew someone nice enough to buy me stuff." her friend said in disappointment. _Wow, what a total spoilsport. I mean, sure, since I fight Shadows in my free time guarantees me a safe, non-job way of getting money, but come on, work for once in your life. _I thought.

"I don't think it would've been so great. I mean, they're someone like that at our school too, right?" the girl asked her friend. "Huh…Oh!" the friend answered, as if she realized something. Then, a girl with long orange hair passed them by, giving a 'hmph' as she did. _"Real bitchy. Hate to be the poor fools who end up in her hands." _my Persona said to me. _Yeah…eh, fuck it. Doesn't matter. We gotta get to school. _I replied back to him. "Narukami, let's go." I said to our leader. He nodded and responded with a 'yeah' before we walked to school.

**Yasogami High: Class 2-2, Morning, 04/23**

Our class was once again taught by Ms. Sofue on the Age of Discovery, which was during the 15th and 17th centuries. "Many vegetation was introduced to Europe during this era, among them being tulips from Turkey that deserve special attention. Gardening for fun became popular, so much so that the price of tulip bulbs started to rise, thus causing the event of "tulip mania", the world's first economic bubble incident.", she lectured. _Along with the South Sea Bubble, which really was all a plan to decrease Britain's debt, and the Mississippi Company, the company that was set up by a convicted murderer and gambler, of all people (gee, can't imagine how it all fucked up), was said to be one of the biggest European economic bubbles of history. _I thought as she continued.

_"__You really have a knack for this stuff, haven't you? Well, you are the second smartest alongside Narukami over here…", _Raijin chimed. _Eh, had to keep the cover for long. 'Heh, look at that nerd, he can't even harm a fly.' , the jocks said. Oh, I was certainly ready to send them to the infirmary, but I was of sound mind at the time. _I replied to him. _"Well, till they took you far. They never called you that anymore. Nowadays, whenever people remembered you, you were the 'Tactical Berserker' as you attacked rashly, but still a bit sane enough to anticipate an enemy's move." _, my Persona said. _"Hmm, it seems that you are quite the warrior back in your highschool.", _Izanagi told me. _"He wasn't. He was only beaten down, time and time again, but in all odds, Iz, the bastards who 'degraded his honor', as you so mildly put it, took heavier damage than him. Yeah, he was quite the warrior, but in his mind, or my mind for the matter, he was just about to burst into a rabid dog, what with the death of his first love and all, and the bullying he took was the final straw. He wasn't a warrior, just a crazed soul of vengeance." _Raijin explained to Izanagi.

_"__True. He was lost. Gone. A tragedy like this, plus the abuse he had taken, pushed him to his limits. A sad tale, indeed.", _Izanagi replied. _"Exactly."_ Raijin, though condescending, agreed. The sad atmosphere, however, was about to be lightened when Ms. Sofue spoke up. "Hey! Mr. Hanamura, wake up! What was the first economic bubble incident in the world?", she sternly spoke to the sleeping Yosuke, who jolted up. "Ngh…what?!" he said as he used his mind to speak to Narukami in particular. _Narukami, what was that economic bubble thing she was talking about?! _he panicked in his mind. _Yosuke, it's tulip mania. _I responded to him. _Oh yeah, I forgot you had a Persona too, Tyzell. Sorry about yesterday, though. _He said, though apologetically. _It's fine…no big deal. Hey, least I don't get headaches about it anymore, ehehe… _I replied. Yosuke said the answer, got praised for it, sat back down, and thanked me. I also felt, for some strange reason, more expressive again, as if I can be a bit more open…

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House): Investigation Room, After School, 04/23**

"So, just to say it one more time, and the first for everyone except Narukami…I'm sorry." Yosuke apologized to me one more time while at HQ. "Hey, hey, now, it's fine." I said to him, laughing an "ehehe" at him as he did. "No, it's not, Tyzell. We doubted you, our friend, just because of something you did back then." Yukiko said, trying to justify their apology. "I almost turned all my respect to hate for what you did. If Narukami didn't set us straight, we would've left you alone…all because you killed a woman for blind revenge." Chie added. I felt slightly guilty on that. "I know, but it's in the past…a past that I wouldn't rather have talked about, but still, my past. In fact, I learned something from you guys and this entire rescue of Yukiko-san as a whole…" I replied. I did learn something, I really did.

"I learned…that I shouldn't let my past hold me…that I should move on and let go. I can't changed what happened, it was just so stupid…but you know what? Now I got a brand new start, new friends, a cool-ass superpower, and a great mystery ahead of me, so long as I got those, I think I can say 'fuck the past' and mean it." I said to everyone, to which Narukami replied, "That's right. We shouldn't really judge Tyzell for his actions in the past, but rather, by what he does now…that way, as long as the culprit's on the loose, we can at least know that no matter what, we stick by each other. But Ty, don't go too batshit, now. We don't want to put you down just because you love fighting." to which I said to him, "Heh, don't worry, I'll make sure that Raijin doesn't hog all your EXP, but your loot money-wise is still mine. This lair don't maintain by itself." And we all laughed for a little while.

Then, Yosuke said, "Alright, now that we got that outta the way… Yukiko, do you remember anything from last night? And Tyzell…WHY DOES SHE GET A COOL CHAIR?!" and then pointed at Yukiko, who was sitting in a chair I designed myself. Since her motif, and Persona kinda has sakura-related themes on it, plus the fact that she likes red, I added sakura flowers, colored it red, and with some finishing touches, she got a chair with a fleur-like design. "Hey, hey. I'll design yours and Chie's chair later, Narukami's good as it is though. But anyways, yeah, do you remember anything?" I later asked Yukiko. "Sadly, no. Sorry." she answered. _"Damn, a bust. Don't worry though, we'll get leads sooner or later."_ Raijin said. "Well, whatever, she's safe now. But we can't be outta the woods just yet. We gotta start watching the Midnight Channel when we have the chance. It seems what with the disappearances lately, there's been a supernatural-like power in place of all this. If by any chance the culprit knew that she was rescued, most likely he'll move on to another target." I said.

_"__Don't you have forensic technology? Knowing you, you might have some…or is this badass ninja just expecting too much?" _a voice said. _Who are you? And for the matter, WHERE are you?_ I asked said voice. "Oh, don't mind that Tyzell, it's just my Persona, Jiraiya. He refuses to materialize at the moment, due to your Persona, probably." Yosuke explained to me. "Though, yeah, I gotta ask Tyzell, don't you make cool stuff like this? Don't you have something for this situation?" Chie interjected. "I would, but let me ask one question: Yukiko, did you put your clothes from last night in the laundry?" I said, asking Yukiko in the process. "Why, yes, but how does this relate to the case?" she said in confusion. "And that answers THAT question. Since it's in washing now, there's a guarantee that possible evidence may have been dispersed now. I may have the tech, but what's the use if the evidence is gone?" I explained to them.

"Then why didn't you ask her last night, Tyzell?" Yosuke asked me. "You guys were knocked the fuck out by the time I was done fighting my Shadow. Only Narukami and I were the only ones who were awake, so pretty much, we dragged your asses back home. Don't worry, we explained without revealing what we were actually doing, so this case isn't closed just yet." I answered, then added, "Oh, and just so you know, I carried you. Yu volunteered to carry both Chie and Yukiko, because since I was all haggard and beat up after my Shadow fight that, if by any chance those two woke up, both of them would've beaten me harder into the ground. Good thing he didn't manage to wake them up and the inn staff managed to take Yukiko back to her room, and Chie to her room at her home. Plus, ask her for her clothes? Even if it's for evidence, it's still kind of a pervy thing to say…" Narukami then said, "Eh, I had to. Anyways, of all the luck, huh? Looks like we gotta keep up this case…Be on your guard, team." Everyone agreed and went home, aware of the incoming mission ahead of them.

**Later that night…**

After the meeting, I played some games, done my homework as per usual, and restocked my ammo, Stay Frosty grenades and Wind-Up C-4's included. I also added an incendiary grenade, called Flame-On-Pineapple, in case I'm not too hot on mana. Then, after a hard day's work of maintaining everything in the Investigation Room on check, I simply drank ice tea and went to sleep. _Man, this was a busy day. _I thought. _"Ya got that right. Anyways, when we planning to show my skills?" _Raijin asked me.

_Raijin, I'm tired for now, plus I gotta recover…I'll be back in action before you know it, I promise. Plus, I got enough money to last us a major while, and we gotta wait for Yukiko to recover as well. If we don't have the entire team on board, we might as well be dead. I have confidence, but I'm not an idiot. _I replied to him. "_Right, right…Anyways, looks like you gotta take a nap right now, I'll go back to the Dreamscape and enjoy Llan's cooking. See ya." _the iron-clad samurai Persona said right before I replied _Yeah, don't do anything stupid, I'll beat your ass if you do._ and going back to bed after he said "_Yeah, yeah, I'll keep it in my pants, ya prude." _This was another funny, yet productive day.

* * *

**Back after a long time of writing this due to laziness! Now, I don't actually know if I'm gonna get questions on this one. First, the Personas now talk, of course, wouldn't make sense if only Raijin was the Persona talking for this entire fic. The dynamic between Izanagi and Raijin is more of a "I don't like your shtick, but I'm not gonna complain bout it" kinda deal. Also, the Investigation Room is slowly improving, the case is still open thanks to a complication, and the journey of Brenwing goes on! As for why the Dreamscape was never mentioned to the team at all is because, it's all Tyzell's thing. They wouldn't believe him if he told them so. Anyways, I got something I wanna say.**

**I like writing this fic, I really do. It's just that, tons of factors affect this real bad, so I hope you guys would still be able to read this despite all that. I never plan ahead, so who knows when the next chapter will go. All I know is, is that after this fic, I will put on a kinda trailer for another, so stay tuned for that. I want to keep writing this fic for as long as I can, so that I can provide you guys one more literary work.**

**Now, with that outta the way, stay tuned for Chapter 15, where more random activities might happen while Yukiko recovers! Stay Strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


	16. Chapter 15: Clubs, Meat Bowls, and Cooks

**You thought I was gone...that I abandoned this story because I'm an asshole...well, I'm NOT! I'm continuing this! It was on a hiatus because I was lazy, BUT IT'S BACK, AND ENJOY!**

**Persona is owned by Atlus and Index, not me. Raijin, Llana, Tyzell, and the Dreamscape, however...all me.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, 04/25**

Two days later, I found myself with Narukami once again walking to school. We were talking about various strategies we could use on the upcoming battle/rescue missions ahead of us. Of course, this sparks an argument not between us…but our Personas.

_"Kiddin me? Flankin' the enemy's the way to go! Gets the job done easier…and with less casualties too!" _Raijin said to Izanagi, who, being a guy who lived in honorable-era Japan, replied _"That would be a shameful act! You might as well cut your own belly open for suggesting such a plan! Facing the enemy head on is the better solution!"_ As me and Narukami ignored them and decide to work on tactics later, we overheard a few students talking about something.

"Did you know that the cultural clubs are accepting applicants starting today?! Good news is, even when you're in a sports club, you can still join one! I wonder what should I join?" a generic, energetic girl said. Her friend however, doesn't seem cool with the idea. "You're going to join a sports AND cultural club? Aren't you just gonna half-ass in both of them?" she asked condescendingly. "Ouch…Harsh. I mean, I did put some thought into it…studying and grades is important and all, but I thought I should join clubs and improve my social skills, you know?" the girl said, hurt. Her friend made a huge save, though, saying "Oh…then, do you want to join our club? If you're really serious about it, we'd welcome you." The girl thanked her friend for doing this.

"Narukami, plan to join one?" I asked my silver-haired commander. "I'm thinking about it…there's only drama and music though…and I can tell you're not into those things." he replied. "Well, yeah. I practically don't give shit about drama, cuz drama nowadays is predictable, and I'm already good at music with the drums, so…" I told him. "Still, you can't just isolate yourself from others besides us…you gotta do stuff once in a while, you know?" he said to me. _Oh, I do talk with others, it's just that the other one I'm talking to is in a dream world living her own life right now. _I colloquially thought in my head. "Sorry, too busy with training and maintaining…" I said to him, hanging my head low as I did. "It's fine, I understand. You gotta earn that dough after all." he answered before we walked into school together.

**Yasogami High, Morning, 04/25**

_Aw crap._ were the thoughts that went through my head when today's class came up. It was Physical Education, or PE for short. I dreaded this day, given the fact that you may as well die while this subject's on. I mean, sure I train by fighting Shadows, but that don't amount to anything when you have to face TRUE rigorous training. And it was taught by our English teacher, Mr. Kondo.

"Morning! Today, I'll have ya'll run so hard, you'll have sore muscles! But don't look so sad, everything does require a little bit of muscle! Now you may ask why I'm running ya till you're sore, and it's because it's the most efficient way to grow those beefbags efficiently! Hey, Narukami! Answer this one: what's it called when you gain more muscle after getting sore from exercising hard?" he said, asking Narukami. _Well he's smart, so-_"Overcompensation."-_called it. _I thought when he answered the question.

"Yes, Narukami! Overcompensation is the term! After you rest 2 days after muscle soreness, you'll gain more muscle than you had before! Now, run! Run 'till you can't feel your legs!" the teacher said as he made us run laps. It was a hellish day for me, to say the least. At least after that entire fiasco, I had nothing to do after school other than the usual, so pretty much I ended that day doing just that, and going to bed.

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, 04/26**

As the usual argument between Izanagi and Raijin unfolds while we were walking to school again, me and Narukami heard information…and it's not the ones we'd like to share.

"Did you hear? They found Yukiko-senpai." said a student that, given that Yukiko was given the senpai honorific, must've been a 1st year student. He's talking to his friend, who was shocked at hearing what he said. "Oh, really? Then, does that mean she wasn't part of the case?" his friend inquired. "How should I know?! I just heard peeps talking about it…" the dude answered. "Huh?! But Yukiko-senpai might've been the next target after Saki-senpai, right? The culprit's definitely going for people based on looks…" the friend deduced. _Uh, no offense, but looks? If that were the case, then it would've had a rape-vibe to it. Sadly, no, that's not the case, given by the autopsy. _ I thought in my brain.

"What?! But those two are damn different! Plus, I heard through the grapevine that Saki-senpai got around…" the dude said. _Don't defile the dead like that, you shit biscuit. I would've pounded you into the ground right now if I was crazy 'nuff. _I thought, disgusted at the rumor these guys pointed out. "A-Anyways, guess what? It's gonna rain tonight!" the dude said after a guy waded in and out of the convo, to which his friend was shocked to hear the news. After all that, we headed off to class once again.

**Yasogami High: Class 2-2, Morning, 04/26**

_What the hell? _were my thoughts when our Math teacher, Mrs. Nakayama, showed up. She looked decent, if it weren't for the fact that her face had a makeup similar to a clown. _Still looks better than King Moron-oka, though, despite the overload of cosmetics. _I thought, as she droned on and on about a mysterious animal dwelling on the local shopping district, and its ability to search change dispensers in vending machines. _Man, would I love that animal to bits, but damn, my justice sensor tells me it's wrong! _I thought, and suddenly, as I thought that, Raijin came out saying, _"What are you talking about 'justice sensor'? You never had one to begin with!" _which, although a bit condescending, was sadly true.

Then she went on about how money is important, which it was, until the ability to grind countless amounts of it from Shadows came to be. Hey, I got things to deal with, and I need the material to solve it, so sue me. Then again…this is Math, my most tedious subject to deal with. After rambling some more, she finally gets on with the topic and lectures us…

"Let's see, we left off on the subject of the properties of whole numbers…Miss Satonaka! Tell me which one doesn't exist, amicable, betrothed, marriage, or social numbers?" she asked Chie, who then asked Narukami in her thoughts, and Narukami gave a sigh and transmitted back, _"Marriage numbers, Chie." _Which she of course answered that, and somehow, Mrs. Nakayama knew that Chie didn't know, and slightly reprimanded her for it. Chie still thanked Narukami, though, and sat back down. Though, once again, I felt that Narukami felt more expressive, and close to Chie. Eh, maybe it's just me again. After that hectic day, I just felt like going home and sleeping again. Just another average day again…I need the Midnight Channel to broadcast something right now.

**Aiya's Diner, After School, 04/27**

This is quite the most stupidest challenge I've been on so far.

Narukami invited me over to eat at Aiya's while it was raining outside, to make me participate in what the establishment calls "The Rainy Day Special Mega Beef Bowl Challenge". I had nothing to do, plus I was jonesing for food that's not my standard of beef ramen today, so hell, I joined in with him. The guy who gave us the bowl said this in describing this hell of a feat.

"It's a bowl that you would suspect is a portal to another world! The meat contained within this bowl is quite the staggering amount. No man has ever conquered this massive dish! To truly finish the entire meal, you must have understanding of your limits, knowledge to control your own pace, courage to face the unrelenting tide of beef, and finally, diligence to persevere against this colossal challenge! All this will be needed to truly, and finally, determine the winner of the Rainy Day Special Mega Beef Bowl Challenge!" he proclaimed, and it was true. The amount of the meat in this dish is enough to make Chie's mouth a complete waterfall.

Nevertheless, me and Narukami will face this challenge and WE WILL WI-

**30 minutes later…**

We didn't win.

The amount of meat was so much that I felt like my stomach was gonna explode, and then I looked at Narukami, who pretty much felt the exact same way. Though we couldn't finish the bowl, we had an extreme change over that timespan of 30 minutes. Me and Narukami were both similar in change in both understanding and courage, I gained more knowledge while he gained more diligence.

"Aiya! Too bad, you boys! That'll be 3,000 yen." the owner said as we paid our dues and leave. While Narukami was certainly ready for that again when the time comes, I was not so excited as he is. Mostly because I gained some new insight by Raijin.

_"Hey, dude, spoiler alert, I checked the bowl. Turns out, it's like a trick question. You can NEVER finish the challenge because all of it is simply beef. No rice whatsoever. Clever move, old man…But we won't pop his bubble. Besides, I like seeing people hunched in pain sometimes after eating that. Freakin' hilarious, I tell ya." _my Persona said to me while chuckling. After knowing all that, I said to Narukami, "Yeah, you go persevere more on that. As for me, I'd rather make pizza instead." to which he replied, "Alright then. I guess you didn't like the challenge that much as me, huh?" to which I nod, headed home and after the usual routine, slept again.

**Samegawa Flood Plain, Early Morning, 04/28**

"Damn rain doesn't seem to be ending today, don't it, Yu?" I asked our leader today. "Yeah…makes the mood gloomy, don't it?" he replied. "Hell yeah. If this keeps up, we'd be seeing more of the Midnight Channel more often." I said to him. As we kept discussing about the Midnight Channel and the case and whatnot, Chie came alongside us, not forgetting her umbrella this time.

"Morning!" she greeted us. "Morning to you too, Chie. So, what's got you in such a high mood?" I asked her. "It's cuz Yukiko told me that she'll be able to go back to school again two days from now!" she gleefully answered. "And it's all thanks to you, Chie-san." Narukami said. Chie, flustered, replied "C'mon, you know it's because the 4 of us did our best! Actually, more like the 4 of us, and one animal-thingy?", referring to Teddie. And we chatted on as we headed to school.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House): Investigation Room, Evening, 04/28**

"Hmm, this dungeon is so damn intricate. Hallways, Shadows prowling 'round walls, Super Mario 64-esque hallways that felt like those damn stairs…the mind is a powerful thing." Said I as I was analyzing the entirety of Yukiko's dungeon on the screen. After painstaking hours of maintaining every damn thing in my home, I decided to relax by coming up strategies for future dungeons or heck, if I planned to visit again for training and loot. After a while, though, I just gave up. "Ahhhh, dammit! It's so hard being the smartass sometimes, I got shit to do besides this, ya know…" I complained, until I realized that it was because of being the smartass that I kinda HAVE to do this, because I'm kinda like the strategist. A lazy one, but hey, I was never a mad scientist.

I took a swig of my ice tea, a much needed beverage after a long days work, and after checking through everything: items, strats, equipment, I went back to my room to hit the hay again.

**Brenwing Residence (aka My House), Daytime, 04/29**

Today was Showa Day, meaning I had a day off from school. Now normally, I'd be out there with the team and hangout, maybe do a little training or something, but I decided on secluding myself in the house for different reasons. One was it was raining outside, and I don't want to use the thing I just ordered from Amazon, a skateboard, to go out and do that "training in the rain alone" things that badasses sometimes do because one, that was going to be turned into a hoverboard instead so that I would use it in certain situations…and as for my second reason I didn't want to go outside…

"_Oh my god, what the fuck are you doing with those pots, pans, knives and various kitchen utensils everywhere…"_, complained Raijin.

_That's right, I was going to cook A LOT today._

The reason was simply because I got 3 cookbooks the other day after my curiosity was piqued. One was for British food (eh, can't eat Japanese forever), one was for Japanese food (so that I wouldn't have to order takeout or get cup ramen anymore), and one was for dessert because I wanted to bake and make ice cream when the time came. This day, however, was going to be spent making British food instead.

"Cooking, Raijin, and a whole FUCKTON of it. What's the problem with that?" I said to him. _"Well, Ty, this seems a bit FUCKING MUCH, don't ya think?! Seriously, I had the biggest jaw drop after seeing what you bought at Junes and other places!" _ranted my Persona. True, I did shock the clerks and by inevitable extension, Yosuke when we ran by him. Seeing a RESTAURANT's worth of ingredients has that effect on people, I suppose. "Yeah, that was hilarious. Besides, dood, I'm doing this not out of my health and safety, but that's a backup in case the replicator doesn't work, and I wanted to improve more on my current proficiencies, after all, I'm not just the techie and strategist. I gotta learn other things, too." I explained to him.

_"Well, man, I know you gotta have a lot more skills on your plate incase, but even so...YOU'RE COOKING ALL THE DISHES IN ONE COOKBOOK! Don't you think this is a bit…you know, wasteful?! You're not gonna eat them all, right?!"_ Raijin continued his rant. "Of course not, dumbass! Some particulars are for the other guys to taste…I'll eat my usual favorites. So, enough arguing, I gotta get my culinary skills so boss, not even Gordon Ramsey would have even one complaint about it, ha!" I said to him, as I began my expedition into culinary arts.

**Later in the afternoon**…

"Well, I think that's enough dishes for today…finished half a cookbook, but hey, I'll get it done sometime when I have the time for that." I said to myself, as I look over the table filled with a smorgasbord of food. _"Well, I'll say, that's enough for a damn king's feast. And you, of course, taste tested them to see if you didn't fuck up...and you didn't. Not even one. I'm honestly surprised. So, whaddya planning with em?" _Raijin asked me. "Well, first, I already grouped and take-out packed some things for the crew while covering over my stuff so that, when I get home, I already have meals worth for the entire day. I then texted Yosuke to tell all of us to meet up at Junes' food court." I said, going over everything that I meticulously planned over.

_"So, what now, just head on over?"_ Raijin interjected. "Yup, let's go and get this over quick before I go crazy with hunger." I told him before I grabbed all except my own food and headed to Junes.

**Junes Food Court, Afternoon, 04/29**

Everyone (well, with the exception of Yukiko because she told Yosuke she was working in the inn) was damn shocked to find out the reason why they came over to Junes only to find a TON of bentos laid out on the table, specifically arranged for each and everyone of them. I believe Yosuke put it best: "WHAT THE HELL?!" and I responded deadpan with "Yeah, pretty much. Just glorified takeout for you guys. That's the entire reason you came here." No doubt they were shocked. No one expected me to make ALL of this for almost the entire morning. "Trust me, I made all this. Besides, since when you were under the impression that I EVEN HAVE PEOPLE ASSISTING ME IN THE HOUSE? You guys remembered, I maintained the house just fine even with so much baggage." I continued.

"Wow, I can't even believe you even made all this…you sure that's all for us only?" asked Narukami. "Yeah. And we'll get to you later, for now, let's let the others get their share. Now first, Yosuke. Here ya go." I replied as I handed over 5 bentos over to Yosuke. "Whoa, man, I don't need that much!" he said. "Nah, the 3 bentos are for you, the rest is for your family to spend over. Sorry, I'm basing on assumptions since I haven't seen them, so…" I said to him. "Gee, thanks, Ty. You really spent a lot over this…" he said.

"No problem…now, Chie, I know you love meat so much, so, here. 3 bentos filled to the brim with meat dishes, from Britain's culinary design." I told the brunette as I handed over, well, more like swiped in a heartbeat as she was hyped and energetic over the prospect of meat. "Are they steak?! Please, let it be steak!" she said, giddying with excitement. "Yup. Comes in different variations too." I assured her…to great effect. "I'm feeling like I died and went to meat heaven…aaaaah…." Chie said as she shivered with glee since she received her favorite dish. "Oh, and since Yukiko can't come around, have these 6 bentos for her and her mother, please bring it to them." I said as I handed her the bentos for Yukiko and her mother. "No prob! She'd probably be grateful for this, thanks Tyzell." She replied as she took them.

"And now, Narukami. Oh, yours is pretty much the tallest take-out I made so far." I said as I gave the rest of the bentos. "Here, 3 bentos. As for the rest, well, you know." I explained. "Thanks, Tyzell. I'll definitely get a taste outta this, though, I may ask, why did you cook these for us?" he replied with a question filled with intrigue. "Well, I wanted to try out new things…you know, backup shit in case." I answered. "Hmm…I suppose that's good enough, I guess. Thanks, Nanako and Uncle Dojima would be grateful for this." Narukami said. _"They'd better be. He cooked half the food in the cookbook, for Christ's sakes." _Raijin interjected.

_"It's best not to expect such, Raijin. Though I must agree, a warrior such as thou must be skilled in all things." _a strong, female voice intoned. "My guess from the voice…Tomoe, Chie?" I asked her. "How'd you know that? Though, yeah, it is her. She doesn't talk often, but when she does…it's rather an 'agree or disagree' kinda thing." Chie said, describing the social skills of her Persona. "I kinda knew that from personality alone. While Izanagi is like Yu but still like his 'olden days' self, Tomoe is kinda 'olden days' as well, though from what I read from history, few have shown records of female Japanese warriors, as their job is like the joke 'put the woman in the kitchen', as it were. No offense." I explained to Chie and apologized a little to Tomoe. _"None taken, boy. Though, I must say, it's nice to talk to you, despite your Persona's…tendencies." _Tomoe replied. _"Get used to it, Kill Bill. I'm supposed to be the jerkass of the group here for balance." _Raijin retorted.

"Alright, now that I got that outta the way…I gotta go now. Got my own meal back home. See ya." I told them and they said 'goodbye' back and after all that, I felt tired as I went on home, ate today's worth of meals (which were fucking fantastic, what with ribeye steak, fish and chips and all that), heard news that fog was coming out (which was damn pointless since we saved Yukiko), and went back to bed.

* * *

**With a new chapter, comes a NEW QUESTION TIME:**

**Q: Okay, now you made him a cook? Are we experiencing a Gary Stu or a Mary Sue in here?**

**A: No, you're not. He has his own weaknesses, the insanity and all that. It's just that...it's good for him to do so. My character has to learn new skills to propagate his team to be alive, or in this case, sure that he's accounted for everything, even food. **

**If there were anymore questions, I hope I can answer them in sincere honesty, now look for next chapter, where Yukiko finally returns to school and ACTUALLY becomes a Investigation Team member! Yes, I know, she was in the Investigation Room, but only for leads. I'll be sure to omit that in the following thing ahead. Till then, though, Stay Strong! -TrickyFanWriter**


End file.
